


Марионетка

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Case Fic, M/M, References to Addiction, References to Drugs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Недавно разведенный Грег Лестрад встречает странного наркомана и его брата - почти Джеймса Бонда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кукловод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppet on a String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446107) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



> Бета: Тигра  
> Автор: kazvl  
> Разрешение автора: получено  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/446107?view_full_work=true  
> Ссылка на всю серию: http://archiveofourown.org/series/21699  
> От автора: АУ в вопросе развода Лестрада и измены его жены - здесь все это случалось раньше, чем в сериале. И, учитывая выход 3-го сезона - АУ по отношению к семье Холмсов.

**Глава 1. Кукловод**

 

Майкрофт так стремительно поднимался по карьерной лестнице на государственной службе, что не сразу оценил то, что ждало его на самой вершине: не МИ-5 или МИ-6, а небольшое, элитное и довольно секретное подразделение, которое координировало работу разведки, правительства и госслужбы в целом. К сожалению, по-настоящему важные люди редко принимали всерьез гениальных юнцов, поэтому Майрофту постепенно пришлось выработать свой стиль не только в одежде, но и в поведении, что добавляло ему серьезности и возраста, хотя, по его собственному мнению, он должен был бы родиться сразу почтенным мужчиной среднего возраста, чтобы у него было меньше проблем. Он также научился подстраиваться под тех, с кем постоянно общался, узнавая при этом о других больше, чем демонстрировал сам. И пока он продвигался наверх по извилистой дороге, ведущей к власти, маска, которую он на себя надел, намертво приросла к нему. Впрочем, он всегда отменно умел приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам, на этот разница была лишь в том, что он сам выбрал свою роль.

Его работа была сложной, отнимающей много сил и времени и самой лучшей, которая только могла быть. Игра в шахматы живыми людьми была интереснее партий с безжизненными фигурами, потому что люди, несмотря на их предсказуемость, были восхитительно непредсказуемы. Обычный, ничем не выдающийся человек мог поступать совершенно неожиданно, и Майкрофту было невероятно интересно вычислять и угадывать, как поведет себя тот или иной самонадеянный политик, особенно учитывая, что он никогда не считал себя знатоком человеческой натуры. Майкрофт даже усвоил навыки социального общения, чтобы легче было работать с людьми, ‒ достижение, которое у него самого вызывало саркастическую усмешку.

К сожалению, эти навыки были абсолютно бесполезны в общении с его братом Шерлоком, но, поскольку тот благополучно учился в Пемброк-Колледж[1], Майкрофт мог полностью сосредоточиться на работе. Однако известие о том, что Шерлок бросил учебу в Кэмбридже за год до выпуска и ни при каких обстоятельствах, со слов декана, не сможет туда вернуться, вынудило Майкрофта оторваться от государственных дел и заняться судьбой брата.

Ему не составило труда выяснить, что Шерлок приехал в Лондон, где пристрастился к кокаину, причем не к чистому, который употребляют в богатых компаниях, а к дрянной смеси. К тому же, по неведомым никому, кроме самого Шерлока, причинам, он жил на улицах, не воспользовавшись семейной собственностью в районе Вернет, лишь немногим уступающим району Гросвенор в звании самого дорого и элитного.

А затем Шерлок ускользнул от слежки частного детектива, которого нанял Майкрофт, и скрылся в среде лондонских бездомных наркоманов. Как Шерлок умудрялся наслаждаться своим пагубным пристрастием к наркотикам, имея огромный минус на банковской карте, оставалось загадкой. Майкрофт покрыл его долг и положил на счет приличную сумму, значительно превышающую его месячное содержание, поступающее из трастового фонда. Он надеялся, что это удержит брата от совершения преступлений или проституции в попытке найти деньги на наркотики, хотя последнее, принимая во внимание отсутствие у Шерлока интереса к сексу, было маловероятно.

Деньги на счету оставались нетронутыми на протяжении шестидесяти семи дней. Майкрофту было не по душе пользоваться услугами частных детективов, но единственной альтернативой им была его личная служба безопасности, которую он не мог задействовать, поскольку в этом случае о Шерлоке узнали бы слишком многие, а Майкрофт не желал втягивать его в свой мир закулисных интриг. Шерлок никогда не умел ладить с людьми и воспринимал любые правила как крепостные стены, в которых он сначала методично искал слабые места, а потом разрушал их.  Если у него и было чувство ответственности, Майкофт ни разу не видел его проявлений. В общем, лучше всего было держать Шерлока подальше от работы Майкрофта. С другой стороны, все опасности «государственной службы» меркли перед тем, что ждало Шерлока на улице.

Будь Майкрофт склонен к панике, он давно бы уже сходил с ума от волнения. А так он лишь снова начал курить. И, поскольку он не мог доверить это дело посторонним, то посвящал все свое свободное время, как бы мало его ни было, поискам Шерлока. Вечерами Майкрофт обшаривал неблагополучные районы Лондона, где жили бездомные, но его неопытность в подобных вопросах привела к тому, что уже на четвертый раз незаметно следовавшей за ним охране, о которой он даже не подозревал, пришлось спасать его. Это стало очередным унижением в долгой череде прочих, которые Майкрофту пришлось пережить по вине Шерлока. Но, по крайней мере, один плюс в этом все же был: произошедшее окончательно убедило Майкрофта в том, что его карьерный рост подошел к концу и менять что-либо было уже почти поздно. Если Майкрофт решит не сворачивать с выбранного пути, то его личная жизнь будет под наблюдением двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, пока секреты, которые ему открывались, не перестанут быть опасными. Или пока он не умрет.

Было забавно, что, несмотря на все возрастающую власть, Майкрофт не мог позволить себе нарушить антитабачный закон. А поскольку прерывать встречу, чтобы покурить, было  невозможно, Майкрофт решил завязать.

К тому времени, как он смог с чистой совестью сказать, что не курит, прошло несколько лет, в течение которых Шерлок пять раз побывал в реабилитационном центре для наркоманов, а их с Майкрофтом отношения испортились окончательно.

 

Ноябрь 2007

Холодная противная изморось капала весь день, и в итоге превратив Лондон в одну большую лужу. После сложного тридцатичасового рабочего дня Майкрофту необходимо было расслабиться, иначе ему не удастся уснуть. Ему сложно было засыпать днем, даже когда он был до предела измучен, а сейчас, хотя уже и стемнело, было всего четыре часа дня.

Конечно, секс был самым простым способом, чтобы снять напряжение, и Майкрофт охотно им воспользовался бы, однако найти подходящего партнера на пару ночей, которого одобрила бы его служба безопасности, было нелегко. Не то чтобы у Майкрофта было желание или время, чтобы встречаться с кем-то на постоянной основе, но, в отличие от Шерлока, у него были здоровые мужские желания, и он не собирался их игнорировать. Заплатить за секс профессионалу было бы намного проще, подумал Майкрофт, выходя из Грин-парка. Да и юноши с таким родом занятий обычно очень привлекательны. Возможно, ему стоит открыть определенное заведение…

Фантазируя об этом, Майкрофт прошел мимо «Ритца» и «Фортнум и Мэйсон»[2] и направился к Пикадилли-серкус. Конкретной цели у него не было, он шел в буквальном смысле «куда глаза глядят». На улице было холодно, и у Майкрофта, основательно промокшего, хотя дождь был совсем небольшим, уже начали замерзать нос и уши. Он сделал мысленную заметку купить зонт – старомодный, с изогнутой ручкой. Мало того, что он не даст Майкрофту промокнуть во время прогулок – единственного упражнения, которым он поддерживал форму, не считая секса, – так еще и будет отвлекать на себя внимание: никто не воспринимает серьезно мужчину с зонтом. Да, зонт  – это именно то, что ему нужно. Он сможет незаметно заниматься своей работой, тратя на прикрытие гораздо меньше сил и времени, чем сейчас.

Ловко просочившись между автобусами, такси и велосипедистами, Майкрофт вышел на Шафтсбери-авеню, где поморщился от запаха из лавочки, торговавшей кебабами, и тут же вспомнил, что уже двадцать часов ничего не ел. Зато так ему не нужно волноваться о соблюдении диеты.

Он многое отдал бы за то, чтобы услышать, как Шерлок в очередной раз прохаживается по его фигуре. С тех пор, как Шерлок сбежал два месяца назад из реабилитационного центра, Майкрофт ничего о нем не знал. С годами он научился виртуозно уходить от наблюдения и исчезать. Если только он не…

Нет, эта мысль была невыносима. Кроме того, Шерлок доказал, что может успешно выживать на улице. Иногда он, правда, жил и в квартирах, но все они были ужасными, и Шерлок там долго не задерживался: даже не экспериментируя, он выводил из себя своих арендодателей. Если бы Майкрофт только знал, как направить всю силу его интеллекта в мирное русло… но, увы, он представления не имел, чего хочет Шерлок. Впрочем, Майкрофт подозревал, что это была не его вина.

Они с Шерлоком были самыми умными людьми в стране, но на двоих у них не было ни одного друга. Но у Майкрофта хотя бы имелись знакомые, причем приличные, а с кем знался Шерлок, было известно одному лишь богу – наверняка с наркодилерами, наркоманами и прочей швалью.

Гениальный брат Майкрофта был потерян навсегда во всех смыслах этого слова.

Игнорируя желание затянуться, Майкрофт миновал несколько низкопробных стриптиз-клубов в Сохо и перешел на Чаринг-кросс-роуд.

Безвкусная кричащая вывеска и подсвеченная яркими огнями витрина привлекли его внимание, и Майкрофт, взглянув на закусочную, застыл на месте. В углу сидел Шерлок, ковыряясь в тарелке с тем, что выдавали за еду в таких заведения.

Переложив рабочий телефон и кредитные карточки так, чтобы до них нельзя было добраться, Майкрофт зашел внутрь, неприметным знаком прося агентов своей службы безопасности оставаться снаружи.

Лишним свидетельством того, как низко пал Шерлок, стало то, что он не заметил Майкрофта, пока тот не сел напротив него, поставив на столик два стаканчика кофе.

– Шерлок, – невозмутимо приветствовал брата Майкрофт, ничем не выдавая своего облегчения: он не увидел на нем ни синяков, ни ссадин.

– Отвали, – пробормотал Шерлок, отправляя в рот кусочек чего-то жирного и вредного.

Ногти у него были сломаны и в пятнах – он продолжал экспериментировать, а значит, у него была лаборатория и он жил не на улице. По крайней мере, деньги с его счета использовались на что-то полезное, уже хорошо.

– Ты по-прежнему красноречив. – Майкрофт положил на стол шарф и перчатки. – Что ты ешь?

– Понятия не имею. Что-то, что содержит по меньшей мере три основных продукта, потребляемых человечеством: жир, соль и сахар.

– Полагаю, это весьма вкусно.

Рука Шерлока заметно дрожала, и на секунду Майкрофт почувствовал желание заплакать, глядя на то, как  Шерлок губит свой ум. Некоторое время он сверлил взглядом свой кофе, пока этот нелепый порыв не прошел.

– Ты не обдумал мое предложение о том, чтобы походить на курсы, которые могут быть тебе интересны? Например, на курсы криминалистической медицины?

– Я набираю практический опыт в этой сфере.

– Не сомневаюсь. Меня лишь беспокоят обстоятельства, при которых это происходит.

– Боишься, что я тебя опозорю? – издевательским тоном спросил Шерлок, поднимая голову, и его взгляд пригвоздил Майкрофта к стулу.

Шерлок был тощим, грязным – его пренебрежение гигиеной всегда было плохим знаком, – и выглядел так, словно не спал неделю.

– О, этого я не боюсь уже несколько лет – бессмысленно бояться того, что уже произошло. Ты не раз громогласно заявлял о том, чего ты не хочешь, так скажи мне, брат мой, чего же тогда ты хочешь?

– Чтобы ты, блядь, оставил меня в покое, – ядовито отозвался Шерлок.

Несколько человек посмотрели в их сторону, но Майкрофт сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Он уже усвоил, что при общении с Шерлоком всегда стоит ожидать подобных выходок, и ему было все равно, что думают о нем окружающие, если только это не влияло на его работу.

– Ты сможешь распоряжаться своим трастовым фондом, когда тебе исполнится тридцать, то есть через восемь дней.

Лишь произнеся это, Майкрофт вспомнил, что у него сегодня день рождения, хотя праздновать ему, по сути, было нечего.

– И я наконец-то от тебя избавлюсь. Должно быть, тебя мучает мысль о том, что я смогу промотать свое состояние без твоего вмешательства. Если, конечно, ты не растратил все мои деньги.

– Жаль, что я не подумал об этом, – буркнул Майкрофт, непроизвольно сжав зубы, что не укрылось от взгляда Шерлока. Он всегда все замечал.

– Вижу, ты перешел на героин, – сказал Майкрофт. – Теперь тебе осталось лишь начать пользоваться чужими шприцами, и ты не проживешь столько, чтобы успеть промотать все.

Этот удар достиг цели. А ведь Шерлок был не так невозмутим, каким хотел казаться, когда говорил о том, что он мог любой момент отказаться от наркотиков. Блядь.

Шерлок вскочил на ноги и перегнулся через столик, вторгаясь в личное пространство Майкрофта.

– Иди попади под автобус, – прошипел он, и через секунду его и след простыл.

Майкрофт приподнялся было со стула, но тут же сел обратно. Шерлок уже затерялся в толпе снаружи, и Майкрофт по опыту знал, что его служба безопасности откажется следовать за ним и оставить своего подопечного без охраны.

Майкрофт удивился своей сентиментальности: он позволил Шерлоку украсть у него мобильный и кошелек, которые он купил специально для этого, и пожалел о шарфе и перчатках. Но что ж, тут ничего не поделаешь, надо – значит надо.

Он внезапно осознал, как смертельно вымотался за день, и, увидев, что небольшой дождик превратился в настоящий ливень, вызвал к закусочной машину. Не в силах выносить запах, царящий в этом месте, он вышел на улицу и, подняв воротник, подставил лицо дождю, как будто надеялся смыть все мысли о Шерлоке, сидящем на героине, который мог быть разбавлен чем угодно – от сухого молока до крысиного яда.

Уставший и занятый своими мыслями, Майкрофт пошел к машине, припаркованной на противоположном конце улице. Он заметил автобус номер 38, направлявшийся в его сторону, и прибавил шаг, чтобы не оказаться сбитым. Мотоциклиста, выскочившего из-за автобуса и летевшего прямо на него, он заметить не успел.

 

  


* * *

[1] Колледж с таким названием есть и в Оксфорде, и в Кэмбридже.

[2] Известный магазин деликатесов для гурманов.


	2. Марионетка

 

_Февраль 2008_

 

Лестрад занес последнюю, уже порядком намокшую коробку в свою новую квартиру. Она была намного лучше многих подвальных квартир, которые он повидал на своем веку, но все равно далека от совершенства: холодная, обшарпанная, со стенами, оклеенными обоями еще семидесятых годов, и облупившейся краской на потолках. Ковры все были в пятнах, а в кухне и ванной явно ничего не менялось уже лет сорок. Система центрального отопления была не намного младше. Однако пока у Лестрада не наладится финансовое положение, думать о каких-либо переделках было бессмысленно: развод, пусть и мирный, и ипотека за эту квартиру истощили его ресурсы. Они с Джулией продали дом за неплохую сумму, но поделили все имущество пополам, а цены на собственность сейчас были ужасающе высокими. Конечно, Лестрад мог бы купить квартиру в другом районе, подальше от центра, но он уже устал тратить по вечерам больше часа, чтобы добраться домой, а Севенокс ‒ район, где преподавала Джулия, ‒ ему никогда не нравился. К тому же эта квартира могла бы стоить дороже, чем Лестрад за нее заплатил, если бы в ней сделали хоть минимальный ремонт.

Зайдя в туалет, чтобы отлить, Лестрад поморщился, вновь увидев кошмарную ванную комнату. Ничего, он еще привыкнет к этим зеленым стенам цвета авокадо. Со временем. Но ноги его не будет в ванной или душевой кабине, пока он не отдраит их до состояния стерильности.

Утешало лишь то, что водопровод в квартире работал, да и электричество было. Правда, газовщик должен был прийти только завтра, поэтому пока что Лестраду придется обходиться без отопления. А еще без душа, потому что система нагревания воды была такой древней, что работала от газа, и без жены. Последняя мысль заставила его похолодеть. Официально они еще были не разведены, но их брак распался окончательно, и пути назад не было. Они с Джулией уже давно начали отдаляться друг от друга, и едва заметная трещина, которую дали когда-то их отношения, с годами превратилась в пропасть.

Лестрад потер колючий подбородок и напомнил себе, что дал слово больше не думать об этом. У Джулии теперь был этот ее учитель физкультуры, а у него… у него была работа.

Он принялся распаковывать коробки и открывать большие черные полиэтиленовые пакеты, пытаясь вспомнить, куда он положил самые необходимые вещи, такие, например, как чайник. Вообще-то он собирался подписать, где что лежит, но был так занят на работе последние дни, что у него едва хватало времени по вечерам, чтобы распихать по коробкам очередную порцию вещей перед тем, как провалиться в глубокий сон.

Только когда он зашел в спальню, он осознал, что спать ему пока что придется в спальном мешке, поскольку мебель он еще не купил. Он предложил Джулии оставить себе мебель из их бывшего дома, и она согласилась, чему он был только рад: ему не хотелось лишний раз видеть перед глазами осколок их прошлой счастливой жизни.

Да, счастливой… ведь у них были и хорошие времена.

Запретив себе впадать в уныние, Лестрад взял ключи и отправился в магазин, пока в его распоряжении еще имелась машина: он должен был отдать ее Джулии, которой нужнее, чем ему, а полученных взамен денег как раз хватит на новую мебель. Точнее, мебель, конечно, будет не новая, а подержанная, но Лестрад хорошо знал этот район и представлял, где можно купить неплохие вещи.

В магазине Фонда по борьбе с сердечными заболеваниями, продававшем мебель и всякую домашнюю утварь, он приобрел подержанный стол из сосны, два кресла, два книжных шкафа, деревянный остов кровати и диван, которые выглядели ‒ и пахли ‒ почти как новые. Правда, все это обошлось дороже, чем планировал, но зато мебель была не такой ужасной, как он боялся. Он заказал доставку на следующий день ‒ он как раз будет ждать газовщика и купленный накануне матрас.

Вернувшись домой, Лестрад рьяно взялся за работу, и несколько часов спустя ковры были выброшены на помойку, полы и все остальное ‒ вымыты, а сама квартира стала казаться больше, и пахло в ней теперь свежестью, а не пылью. Жаль, конечно, что он забыл купить лампочки, но нет в жизни совершенства.

Вечером на смену солнцу и теплу ‒ день стоял необычно теплый для этого времени года ‒ пришли сумерки и прохлада, но Лестрад все равно не стал закрывать старинные французские двери, ведущие в сад. Его собственный сад в Лондоне, и неважно, что он крошечный и покрыт асфальтом ‒ все равно это был самый настоящий сад, отгороженный от остального мира высокой кирпичной стеной.

Сев на ступеньки, Лестрад поужинал тарелкой овсянки, слушая доносившиеся от соседей разговоры и тишину, царящую в его собственном доме. Доев, он снял никотиновый пластырь и закурил. Теперь у него была новая жизнь, в которой он подслушивал соседей, пока он сам… Интересно, пользуются ли популярностью разведенные трудоголики в годах?

Он вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно одиноким, и это неприятно напомнило ему детство, проведенное в интернате, когда он не знал, чего ждать от будущего, представлявшегося ему смутным и пугающим.

Черт, да он просто жалок. Ну уж нет, он не превратится в стереотипного полицейского средних лет, ищущего смысл жизни на дне бутылки. И, потом, сорок два ‒ это самый расцвет сил.

Он саркастически хмыкнул: ага, конечно. Но все равно, не хандрить же из-за этого.

Взглянув на часы, Лестрад к своему удивлению обнаружил, что уже девять вечера. Взяв ключи, бумажник и телефон, он закрыл дверь и поехал в Барнс отдавать машину Джулии. Та вместе с учителем физкультуры временно, пока не купит дом, жила у своей сестры.

К его облегчению, Джулия выглядела такой же потрясенной, как он сам, и также пыталась это скрыть.

‒ Как ты доберешься обратно? ‒ спросила она. ‒ Автобусы в это время ходят редко, а ближайшая станция метро за рекой.

Лестрад слегка улыбнулся ‒ она постоянно забывала, что он родился и вырос в Лондоне и знал город лучше любого таксиста.

‒ Не волнуйся, мне хочется прогуляться, и я могу себе это позволить ‒ я взял отгулы до конца недели. Береги себя.

‒ Ты тоже, ‒ пробормотала она и поцеловала его в щеку.

Это было первое теплое прикосновение за… «Новая жизнь», ‒ мысленно напомнил он себе, поворачиваясь спиной к жизни старой.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Лестрад шел по Хаммерсмитскому мосту, мурлыча под нос песенку «Умный Тревор»[1]. Движение на дорогах в такой час в середине недели было менее интенсивным, чем днем, а прохожих ‒ совсем мало. Он почти уже дошел до конца моста, когда увидел на берегу скрюченного человека, шарящего руками в грязи. Судя по всему, это был мужчина, причем под кайфом, и создавалось впечатление, что он уронил в лужу последнюю дозу.

Вот тебе и отгул. Обреченно вздохнув, Лестрад спустился по лестнице к реке: не стоит оставлять кого-то в таком состоянии у берега перед самым приливом ‒ нельзя рассчитывать на благосклонность Темзы.

Он окликнул мужчину, но тот не услышал его из-за завывающего ветра. Больше всего он был похож на внезапно вымахавшего Голлума, ищущего в грязи свою «прелесть»: мужчина был высоким и очень худым, с длинными ногами и руками. Одежда его была грязной из-за слякоти и луж под ногами. Лестрад, порадовавшись, что не переоделся после уборки квартиры, подошел к мужчине и услышал, как тот бормочет что-то о скорости и степени разложения.

А затем Лестрад увидел отрубленную ногу.

* * *

На то, чтобы разобраться с этим, ушла почти вся ночь.

Несмотря на то, что у «Голлума», которого звали Шерлок, на руках имелись недавние следы инъекций, он не был под кайфом, и у него даже не нашли при себе дозу. Лестрад понятия не имел, что ему думать о Шерлоке. Он был в лучшей физической форме, чем большинство бродяг, его одежда и обувь выглядели дизайнерскими, хотя Лестрад и не понимал ничего в моде, и слишком хорошо сидели, чтобы быть поношенными. У Шерлока не было удостоверения личности, часов и украшений, но его произношение с головой выдавало в нем выпускника частной школы. Хватило и пары минут, чтобы выяснить, что он был самоуверенным, нетерпеливым и оскорблял людей походя, между делом, как это делал когда-то Бальтазар, типичный представитель высшего общества, с которым Лестрад встречался еще до Джулии. Сколько с тех прошло, лет пятнадцать? Да, около того ‒ почти целая жизнь.

Лестрад и забыл, какими занимательными могут быть подобные люди. Шерлок обладал почти пугающим острым умом и говорил так быстро, приводя нескончаемый поток фактов и логических выводов, что было почти невозможно следить за его мыслью.

‒ Инспектор, попытайтесь включить свой мозг, ‒ раздраженно сказал в конце концов Шерлок.

Лестрад улыбнулся, но через секунду понял, что Шерлок не шутил.

‒ Включу, если ты не будешь так тарахтеть, ‒ сухо сказал он.

‒ Ну, вы хотя бы меня слушаете. Угостите сигаретой?

‒ Как?.. ‒ Лестрад поморщился: он курил весь вечер, не переставая. ‒ Конечно.

Шерлок склонился над зажигалкой и сделал глубокую затяжку.

‒ Находитесь в стрессовой ситуации, недавно разведены… нет, в процессе развода. Использовали недавно чистящие средства, значит, недавно переехали в новый дом, где что-то нуждается в переделке и обновлении, но…

‒ Хватит, ‒ оборвал его Лестрад, радуясь, что их не слышал никто из его коллег. ‒ Предпочитаю, чтобы моя личная жизнь не становилась достоянием общественности.

‒ Занятно.

‒ Ничего подобного. Просто я их начальник, и мне и на работе их хватает.

‒ Скучно.

‒ Кури молча свою чертову сигарету. Вообще, можешь забрать себе всю пачку.

‒ Сколько раз ты завязывал? ‒ с хитрым блеском в глазах спросил Шерлок, быстро убрав пачку в карман.

‒ Слишком много. Ты?

‒ Смотря что ты имеешь в виду.

‒ Сигареты. И… ты на героине, так?

‒ Неплохо, ‒ с едва заметной улыбкой сказал Шерлок. ‒ Если ты действительно хочешь бросить курить, тебе не понадобится зажигалка.

‒ Вот оно что, ‒ рассмеялся Лестрад. ‒ Может, мне просто вывернуть карманы, чтобы ты взял то, что тебе надо? Хотя вряд ли ты найдешь там много интересного. Давай, иди в машину: у меня такое чувство, что ты можешь помочь нам с расследованием.

‒ О, определенно.

Он не соврал. Для детектива-любителя он невероятно точно определил вероятный возраст и расу жертвы, какой инструмент использовался, чтобы отпилить ногу, и где искать остальные части тела. Течения Темзы были сильными и быстрыми, и Шерлок все о них знал.

Он также заявил, что это убийство связано с бесследно пропадавшими, по его словам, в последнее время бродягами. Это, впрочем, было неудивительно, учитывая, что наркотики, алкоголь, зимние холода и отсутствие медицинской помощи постоянно сокращали количество бездомных на улицах Лондона.

С другой стороны, не мешало все проверить, когда Лестрад выйдет на работу.

Самым интересным во всем это было то, что, несмотря на следы от уколов, в полицейских базах данных не было никакой информации о Шерлоке. Обычно при встречах с полицией подобные типы вызывали подмогу, которая улаживала дело при помощи денег или связей, и Лестрад мог поклясться, что Шерлоку было у кого попросить помощи. Такая самоуверенность, как у него, воспитывалась, как правило, в богатой и знатной семье.

Прилепив на руку очередной никотиновый пластырь, Лестрад заполнил все необходимые бумажки, медленно потягивая едва теплый чай из автомата и жалея, что он не купил вместо него кофе. Его команда активно взялась за это дело, и у них неплохо получалось работать вместе, хотя Лестрад мог поклясться, что новый констебль, Салли Донован, уже нацелилась на его место. Она была умной, дотошной и вроде бы честной, но, к сожалению, бывала резка с жертвами и их семьями. Но, с другой стороны, некоторые полицейские так и не могли отвыкнуть видеть в каждом подозреваемого, а Салли иногда делала поспешные выводы. Лестрад невольно улыбнулся: ей не понравилось, что он отпустил Шерлока. Хотя, возможно, это не из-за того, что она всерьез его подозревала, а из-за его замечания о том, что она недавно набрала несколько лишних килограмм. Замечания настолько громкого, что его услышала вся команда.

Это говорило о том, что Шерлок никогда не был женат.

Почувствовав, что долгий день и не менее долгая ночь начали сказываться на нем, Лестрад зевнул и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза.

‒ Вставай-просыпайся, Грег, ‒ сказал детектив-инспектор из его команды отвратительно жизнерадостным для без пяти минут пенсионера тоном. ‒ Шеф хочет с тобой поговорить. Во что ты влип? Я думал, у тебя был отгул.

‒ Сделал глупость, решив проверить, все ли в порядке у парня, копошащегося в грязи на берегу, а оказалось, что он нашел отрезанную ногу. Почему благие дела всегда оборачиваются таким геморроем?

‒ Да уж, надо было раньше думать, с твоим-то опытом. Поторопись, шеф жаждет тебя видеть. И, кстати, у нас что, новая форма одежды?

* * *

‒ Я так понимаю, вы не при исполнении, ‒ уточнил Главный суперинтендант, бросив один-единственный взгляд на Грега, на котором были порванные джинсы в пятнах краски и выцветшая толстовка.

У него был непривычно веселый голос, но глаза за очками в золотой оправе оставалась холодными. Лестрад поблагодарил детектива-инспектора за то, что тот немного облегчил ему жизнь, явно обрисовав случившееся в общих деталях.

‒ Да, сэр. Я только сегодня переехал и весь день убирался в новой квартире, так что… ‒ он махнул рукой, показывая на себя, и попутно заметил, что потерял пуговицу на ширинке джинсов. Ничего удивительно, принимая во внимание, что им уже больше пятнадцати лет. Чудо еще, что он вообще в них влез.

‒ Кое-кто хочет с вами поговорить. Кое-то очень важный.

‒ Со мной?

‒ Именно. Один из тех безымянных мутных парней в костюмах, которые всегда добиваются желаемого.

‒ Из отдела внутренней безопасности?

‒ Нет, даже хуже, чем те типы. Подозреваю, они, черт бы его побрал, из секретной службы.

Лестраду потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы переварить это.

‒ Что, как Джеймс Бонд?

Он сам не мог поверить, что спросил об этом вслух.

Главный суперинтендант скривил лицо, что у него означало улыбку.

‒ Да, если Джеймс Бонд ходит с зонтом и напоминает цветом лица сырой пудинг. Для такой важной шишки он моложе, чем я ожидал, и он такой же скользкий, как собачье дерьмо у тебя под ногами. Поосторожнее с ним, Грег.

По спине Лестрада пробежал холодок: если начальство вспоминает твое имя ‒ это плохой знак.

‒ Да, сэр.

‒ Хорошо, теперь иди отсюда. Он приедет в десять, тебе как раз хватит времени, чтобы переодеться. И побриться.

При покупке одежды Лестрад руководствовался лишь ее ценой и удобством, и поэтому сомневался, что у него в гардеробе найдется что-то, что произведет хорошее впечатление на секретного агента, но, по крайней мере, ему удастся выпить чашку нормального чая перед этой встречей.

  


* * *

[1] Песня известного британского певца 70-х Яна Дьюри


	3. Искусство кукловода

_Февраль 2008_

 

Даже не зная заранее, что тот, кто хотел с ним поговорить, секретный агент, Лестрад догадался бы об этом по комнате, выбранной для этого разговора. Он даже не знал, где находится кабинет помощника комиссара Лондонской полиции, пока его туда не проводили.

Зайдя в комнату, Лестрад увидел мужчину на пару лет младше него самого, обычного телосложения и с выражением превосходства над окружающими на лице. Он сидел на краешке безупречно отполированного стола, вытянув бесконечно длинные ноги и скрестив их в лодыжках. Лестрад внимательно оглядел его, от узких ступней в дорогих ботинках до немного небрежно уложенных и уже начавших редеть волос. На мужчине был элегантный темно-серый костюм и алый галстук, который каким-то непостижимым образом гармонировал с рыжими волосами и веснушками. Хотя костюм был, несомненно, шикарным и сшитым на заказ, он слегка висел на мужчине, как будто тот недавно похудел. Из-за болезни ли, ранения или попросту из-за соблюдения диеты – определить было невозможно.

Замечание Главного суперинтенданта о том, что лицо мужчины походило на сырой пудинг, оказалось не совсем верным. Да, он был бледен, но все же не до такой степени, и, к тому же, сходства с этим малоаппетитным блюдом его окончательно лишали черты лица: губы его были сурово поджаты, длинный нос опущен, а холодные голубые глаза, казалось, видели людей насквозь. Этот мужчина явно знал много секретов и умел хранить их. Воротник его рубашки был скроен так, чтобы зрительно уменьшить длинную шею, и хитрый узел галстука служил той же цели. А ведь он не только пижон, но еще и позер, судя по тому, как он ловко вертел в руках зонт с закругленной ручкой. Кто-то решил бы, что у него комплекс неполноценности, но Лестрад чувствовал исходящую от него самоуверенность так же, как и запах дорогого одеколона.

– Детектив-инспектор Лестрад, – представился он, когда стало ясно, что мужчина не собирается заговаривать первым. – Вы хотели меня видеть?

– Верно, детектив-инспектор. Насколько мне известно, вчера вечером вы задержали для допроса некоего Шерлока Холмса.

Мужчина говорил тихим голосом, не сомневаясь, что собеседники будут внимательно вслушиваться в его слова. Это была отличная стратегия, чтобы сразу же взять контроль над разговором, не прибегая к агрессии, и Лестрад решил как-нибудь добавить ее в свой арсенал. Он знал немало приемов, позволявших разговорить свидетелей и подозреваемых, но не тешил себя иллюзиями, что этот мужчина на них поведется.

– Да. Он помогал нам с расследованием.

Еще не отошедший после тяжелой ночи, Лестрад подумал, что он состарится и совсем поседеет раньше, чем ему предложат сесть, и потому удобно устроился в кресле, не дожидаясь приглашения.

Мужчина поднял рыжую бровь, но ничего на это не сказал.

– И он действительно помог?

– Он предоставил нам полезную информацию. Мы еще продолжаем расследование.

– Верный и сдержанный ответ, детектив-инспектор, но крайне бесполезный.

Раздраженный от недостатка сна и оставшийся без завтрака Лестрад без труда выдержал пристальный холодный взгляд.

– Не знал, что обязан быть полезным.

– Детектив-инспектор, вы можете позволить себе бессмысленно тратить время, – сузив глаза, сказал мужчина, – я – нет. Если мне потребуется позвонить помощнику комиссара, я это сделаю.

– Да уж, пожалуйста, – махнув рукой в сторону стоящего на столе телефона, ответил Лестрад. – Я сам хотел бы переговорить с ним и узнать, какого черта я здесь делаю. Вы ведь здесь не только из-за Шерлока.

– Почему вы так полагаете?

Лестрад, которого застал врасплох такой простой вопрос, задумался и сказал:

– Его даже нет в наших базах данных.

– Я знаю, – подозрительно терпеливо сказал мужчина. – Меня интересует лишь Шерлок Холмс, и ваше расследование попало в поле моего зрения лишь из-за его участия в нем. Вы, должно быть, заметили, что он зависим от определенных химических веществ.

Было очевидно, что мужчина тщательно подбирал слова в последней фразе, но Лестрад услышал в ней и невысказанный вопрос, и беспокойство за Шерлока – хотя сложно было представить, что этот тип может беспокоиться о чем-либо, кроме внезапных складок на своих брюках. Именно из-за этого беспокойства Лестрад и решил ответить ему.

– Шерлок – наркоман, – не стал он ходить вокруг да около, – и уже давно. Но вчера он был чист, и наркотиков у него при себе нашли, поэтому его отпустили после того, как он ответил на наши вопросы. Ему предложили услуги государственного психолога, но он отказался, весьма…

– Надеюсь, не агрессивно?

– Нет, – покачал головой Лестрад. – Красноречиво. Дежурный офицер не привык к такой образной речи. Как бы там ни было, Шерлок ничего не нарушил, и мы… я отправил его домой.

– Прискорбно. У вас имеется его адрес?

– Он снимает комнату в общежитии в Стоук-Ньюингтоне. Патрульные отвезли его туда и убедились, что он и впрямь там живет. Комната оплачена до конца месяца.

– Он не видели, есть ли у него там лаборатория? Он в некотором роде химик-любитель.

– Тогда его ждет блестящее будущее. Он сбывает то, что варит?

– Определенно нет.

При любых других обстоятельствах Лестрада позабавила бы надменность, с которой этой было произнесено.

– Почему вы интересуетесь Шерлоком? Сложно представить, что может быть надежным информатором. Для его отца вы слишком молоды…

– Не надо комплиментов, – с едва уловимой резкостью сказал мужчина.

– …и он точно не мальчик на содержании, – продолжил Лестрад. – Не с его манерами и речью. Так почему вы интересуетесь Шерлоком Холмсом?

– Мне нужен его адрес.

– Зачем? Он не совершил ничего противозаконного.

– Насколько вам известно.

– У вас есть другая информация?

– Помощник комиссара заверил меня, что я получу от вас полное содействие. – Угроза даже не была завуалирована.

Прикованный к месту оценивающим взглядом, Лестрад подумал, что мужчина обдумывает различные способы казни для него.

– Жаль, что мне он этого не сказал, – заметил Лестрад

Скорее всего, потом ему достанется за это от начальства, но не собирался позволять командовать собой какому-то надутому засранцу, чей костюм стоил больше, чем вся одежда Лестрада вместе взятая.

– Вероятно потому, что он и не подозревал о вашем существовании, – недовольно скривив рот, сказал мужчина.

На какую-то безумную секунду Лестрад вдруг представил, как эти розовые губы смыкаются вокруг его члена, как он ломает его контроль с помощью секса, как этот тихий голос ломается и срывается во время оргазма… Черт побери! Лестраду определенно нужно было наладить личную жизнь. Или хотя бы переспать с кем-то. Он не мог позволить себе такие мысли в подобных ситуациях. Просто у него всегда была слабость к роскошным типам.

Смущенный собственными мыслями, Лестрад кашлянул и провел рукой по волосам, дожидаясь, пока кровь вернется обратно в его мозг.

– Тогда как вы обо мне узнали? – спросил он.

– Я проводил собственное расследование, – сухо сказал мужчина, и его губы дернулись в улыбке.

Лестрад невольно хмыкнул.

– Туше. Я отвезу вас к Шерлоку, но только при условии, что я буду присутствовать на вашей встрече до тех пор, пока он сам не попросит меня уйти.

Мужчина медленно встал и выпрямился – у него было что-то не так с левой ногой, и зонтик служил ему не столько стильным аксессуаром, сколько тростью, пусть и неудобной, из-за недостаточной длины.

– Вы так заботитесь обо всех наркоманах, которых встречаете?

Мимолетное взаимопонимание, установившееся было между ними, растаяло как дым.

– Только когда ими начинают интересоваться агенты ноль-ноль-семь.

– Прощу прощения? – недоуменно спросил мужчина.

– Вы. Вы же из секретной службы.

– Дорогой детектив-инспектор, боюсь, вы неправильно поняли: я далеко не… агент ноль-ноль-семь. Я всего лишь скромный служащий в Министерстве транспорта. Маленькая шестеренка в машине государственной службы.

– А я  – король фей.

Неприятный взгляд снова прошелся по Лестраду, и тот едва удержаться от того, чтобы не поежиться: покажи слабину, и этот агент схватит тебя за яйца – и вовсе не для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие.

– Возможно, вас убедит мой кабинет на Маршэм-стрит? Можете заглянуть туда в любую минуту.

– А смысл? Вы были бы идиотом, если бы не имели подходящего прикрытия.

Губы якобы не секретного агента вновь скривились в улыбке.

– Вы очень добры. Идемте?

Лестрад обреченно вздохнул.

Его не удивили ни дорогая машина с шофером и шикарным интерьером, ни то, что «несекретный агент» не обращал на него внимания всю дорогу.

Общежитие – точнее, дешевые сдаваемые комнаты с удобствами в конце коридора, – располагалось на чердачном этаже старого обветшалого здания с террасой. Лестница, ведущая наверх, была узкой, крутой и более чем неудобной для человека с больной ногой. Спутник Лестрада не издал ни единого звука, поднимаясь по лестнице, но на лбу у него выступила испарина, и, когда они дошли до комнаты Шерлока, он перенес тяжесть тела на правую ногу и перевел дыхание прежде, чем постучать в дверь ручкой зонта.

За дверью раздался шум, шаги, затем она распахнулась и тут же едва не закрылась – ей помешала лишь вовремя подставленная нога.

– Я надеялся, ты умер.

В голове Шерлока прозвучала явная ненависть, и Лестраду стало любопытно, что эти двое не поделили. Но вмешиваться в их разборки он точно не хотел.

– С этим тебе придется потерпеть, Шерлок.

– Вы нашли еще части тела? – оживленно спросил Шерлок, когда увидел Лестрада. – Правда, по моим расчетам, основанным на…

– Шерлок…

– Отвали, Майкрофт. Прошло больше трех месяцев – я надеялся, ты понял мой намек.

– Нет, больше частей тела нет, – сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт… Бедняга, его наверняка дразнили в школе из-за имени. Но оно в любом случае однозначно лучше имени «Шерлок». Лестрад повнимательнее присмотрелся к Майкрофту и Шерлоку и понял, почему ему смутно казалось, ему знаком этот не-Бонд. Значит, его зовут Майкрофт. Ну и имечко.

– Раз у тебя нет для меня работы, тебе незачем оставаться, Лестрад. Ты уже наводил справки о пропавших людях, о которых я говорил? Я могу помочь, и другими делами тоже. – И тут же, почти не делая паузы, крикнул, обращаясь к Майкрофту: – Смотри, куда идешь! Я провожу несколько экспериментов, и не хочу, чтобы ты наступил на что-нибудь важное своим слоновьим сорок четвертым размером!

– Что?

Только когда Шерлок убрал со спины Лестрада руку, тот понял, что его провели внутрь так, чтобы он ни во что не врезался и ничего не обрушил. Правда, следовало признать, что в царящем вокруг хаосе имелась своя система. Да и пахло в комнате не так ужасно, как он опасался.

Майкрофт с видом великомученика сел на обшарпанный стул, стоявший возле маленького столика.

– Я мог бы работать с тобой, – сказал Шерлок Лестраду. – Раскрывать убийства.

В его голосе были слышны нотки отчаяния.

– Это моя работа. Дни детективов-любителей давно прошли, если они вообще существовали в реальности, а не только на страницах детективных романов, – сказал Лестрад, всем своим видом демонстрируя спокойствие и надеясь, что оно передастся остальным: в комнате было слишком много острых инструментов.

– Не говори ерунды, – нетерпеливо воскликнул Шерлок. – В моих методах нет ничего любительского. Например…

– Позже, Шерлок. Сначала взрослые должны поговорить, – перебил его Майкрофт и спросил, показав на дверь: – Детектив-инспектор, идемте?

– Куда, по-вашему, я соглашусь с вами пойти?

– Я планировал пообедать. Вы, кажется, давно не ели…

– Примитив, – презрительно фыркнул Шерлок. – Я и отсюда слышу, как у него урчит в животе. А тебе меньше всего нужна сейчас еда: ты разжирел. Но мне нравится твой костюм, в нем ты похож на гангстера… или на гробовщика.

– Ты не хочешь знать, что я думаю о твоей одежде, – сообщил ему Майкрофт, но его взгляд задержался на синем шарфе.

Через секунду он нахмурился с таким видом, словно что-то понял, склонился над заварочным чайником, как будто услышал от него что-то интересное и осторожно ткнул в него пальцем. Из носика повалила серая пыль, и Майкрофт отпрянул назад.

– Даже не начинай, – предупредил его Шерлок. – Я тебя сюда вообще не звал.

– И не думал. Мы вернемся сюда чуть позже, никуда не уходи. Возможно, тебя заинтересует, что я хочу тебе сказать.

– Это должно быть что-то новенькое.

– Он с нами не идет? – спросил Лестрад.

– Нет. Но если вы за него так беспокоитесь,  можете попросить в кафе отдать вам остатки завтрака с собой. Скажите, что это для вашей собаки.

– Я прав, вы братья, – сказал Лестрад.

– Неплохая работа для полицейского, – одобрил Шерлок. – Если только он, – тут он показал на Майкрофта, – не выдал себя чем-то.

– Он нет, а вот ты – да, – сказал Лестрад, не обращая внимания на оскорбление Шрелока.

Он уже начал привыкать к его манерам и, к тому же, сомневался, что Шерлок понимает, насколько бывает груб.

– Майкрофт Холмс, старший брат Шерлока, – представился Майкрофт, протягивая руку.

В список того, что он узнал о Майкрофте, Лестрад добавил пункт «женат», увидев его обручальное кольцо. У Майкрофта была холодная рука, а твердое рукопожатие длилось ровно столько, сколько было необходимо. Или все государственные служащие, или же только специальные секретные агенты наверняка проходили курс правильных рукопожатий и получали работу, только если сдавали экзамен по этому предмету на «отлично».

– Скорее проклятье всей моей жизни, – недовольно сказал Шерлок.

Единственным источником тепла в комнате был древний электрический камин, и Шерлок склонился над ним, чтобы погреть руки.

– Симпатичные перчатки, – сухо сказал Майкрофт.

– Думаю, они были модными лет пятьдесят назад, но это лучше, чем ничего.

– Я так и решил, – ответил Майкрофт и, повернувшись к Лестраду, спросил: –  Могу я полюбопытствовать, что нас выдало?

Лестрада порадовало, что его прозорливость практически оскорбила Майкрофта.

– Слишком необычные имена у обоих. Речь выпускников частных школ. Шерлок знал размер вашей обуви. Ваши пререкания и то, что вы спокойно находитесь в личном пространстве друг друга, но при этом не состоите в отношениях. Ну, и внешнее сходство тоже имеется.

– А он не так уж плох, – сказал Шерлок с интонацией гордого родителя.

– От тебя заразился, – поморщился Лестрад, не слишком воодушевленный тем, что его приняли за позера. – Не понимаю, почему вы не сказали мне об этом раньше, в Скотланд-Ярде, – это значительно упростило бы дело.

– Считайте, что я устыдился, – прищурившись, сказал Майкрофт нарочито мягко.

Лестраду пришло в голову, что он был не из тех, кто исполняет чужие приказы, а значит, больше похож на М. Либо, что вероятнее, до М[1] он еще не дорос, но уже стал К или Л.

– Сожалею, что испортил вам игру, но нужно было предупреждать об этом заранее. Раз я явно не нужен на этой семейной встрече, я пойду. Только сначала скажите, вас двое или есть еще?

– Конечно, двое, – раздраженно отозвался Шерлок.

Майкрофт посмотрел на брата и, когда тот перевел на него взгляд, покачал головой. Как ни странно, Шерлок послушался и ничего больше не сказал. Лестрада удивила не его покорность, а то, что Майкрофт напомнил ему о том, что ему надо соблюдать осторожность в вопросах их личной жизни – это имело смысл лишь в том случае, если Майкрофт и впрямь был секретным агентом. Да уж, взаимоотношения братьев были более чем интригующие.

– Могу я спросить о причинах вашего любопытства, детектив-инспектор?

– Просто подумал, вас двоих я еще выдержу, а вот больше Холмсов – уже нет.

В ответ Лестрад получил едва уловимую улыбку.

– Восхищаюсь вашей уверенностью в своих силах, но, боюсь, она преждевременна, – пробормотал Майкрофт.

– Что насчет останков? – повернувшись, но не отходя от камина, спросил Шерлок.

– Расследование продолжается. Еще раз спасибо за помощь.

– Прежде чем вы уйдете, мне необходимо сделать конфиденциальный телефонный звонок. Будьте добры, останьтесь, пожалуйста, здесь, пока я не вернусь, – попросил Майкрофт.

Лестрад кивнул – что он еще мог сделать? Майкрофт вышел из комнаты, и Лестраду пришло в голову, что тот мог звонить комиссару, чтобы пожаловаться на него. Это было бы до смешного детским поступком, но в Майкрофте Холмсе было что-то неприятное и наводящее на мысль о том, что он вполне мог так поступить.

– Я готов убить за чашку чая, – сказал Шерлок пару минут спустя.

– Я тоже. С молоком и без сахара.

Тот факт, что именно ему пришлось заниматься чаем, Лестрад оценил чуть позже, после заявление Шерлока о том, что у него имеется только одна чашка.

– И правда, одна, – подтвердил он после осмотра крохотного закутка, выдававшего себя за кухню. – Что в ней растет?

– Не помню.

Лестрад был настолько вымотан, что только в этот момент понял, что означал взгляд Шерлока.

– Ты давно в завязке?

– Восемь дней.

– Тогда самое худшее позади, – подбодрил его Лестрад.

– До следующего раза, – сказал Шерлок и тут же отвел глаза, жалея о своей откровенности.

– Следующего раза может и не быть.

– Будет! – взорвался Шерлок. – Он всегда наступает! Я не могу без… – Он вскочил на ноги и смахнул со стола несколько блюдец в приступе бессильного гнева.

– Ну же, Шерлок, – укоризненно сказал Майкрофт, вернувшийся в комнату как раз в этот момент. – Если ты рассчитываешь работать с детективом-инспектором…

– Что?

– Что!

Шерлок и Лестрад воскликнули это хором, но только Шерлок воспринял с энтузиазмом это предположение

– Помощник комиссара полагает, что в данном деле сотрудничество полиции в лице детектива-инспектора Лестрада и общественности в твоем, Шерлок, лице, положительно скажется на статистике раскрываемости преступлений. Если не общей, то, по крайней мере, лично вашей, детектив-инспектор, – у вас она прискорбно низка, хотя и выше, чем у ваших коллег.

Лестрад ответил не сразу. Он молчал, пока повисшая в комнате тишина не стала неловкой, а самодовольное выражение лица Майкрофта не сменилось недоуменным.

– Моя работа – не игра, не логическая задачка для ума, – сказал, наконец, Лестрад. – Ни для меня, ни для тех, ради кого я работаю, – холодно сказал Лестрад

Если он мог взглянуть на себя со стороны,  то увидел бы, что у него на лице появилось суровое и немного презрительное выражение.

– Вы, очевидно, не уважаете ни меня, ни мою профессию, но я надеялся, что вы хотя бы понимаете, что полиция каждый день общается с людьми, которые переживают худшие времена в своей жизни и как никогда уязвимы. Но нет, вы хотите, чтобы я позволил дилетанту, не умеющему прилично вести себя, с которым я познакомился, когда он топтался по месту преступления…

На мгновение Лестрад испытал такую ярость, что у него даже сорвался голос, и он замолк. Майкрофт открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Лестрад прошел мимо него, направляясь к двери. На пороге он, однако, остановился и спросил:

– Что у вас за компромат на помощника комиссара?

– Вы это серьезно, детектив-инспектор?

– Это должно быть что-то очень крупное, раз он согласился на эту безумную идею. Это не сработает. Как это может сработать, когда Шерлок – наркоман? Он ничего не знает о протоколах осмотра места преступления и сбора улик. Я уж не говорю о его способностях общаться с людьми. Как действующий офицер полиции, я не могу и не хочу потворствовать его привычке.

– А если я завяжу? – спросил Шерлок, которого, кажется, ничуть не расстроило то, как Лестрад описал его.

– Фокус не в том, чтобы завязать, а в том, что оставаться в завязке, – ответил Лестрад, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. – Я не могу пустить наркомана на место преступления и уж тем более допустить до расследования. Если я соглашусь, то только при условии, что ты будешь сдавать мочу на анализ в любой момент, когда я только попрошу. Один положительный результат – и ты вне игры. Если скомпрометируешь место преступления – тоже, и в этом случае я сделаю все возможное, чтобы привлечь тебя за это к ответственности. Кроме того, тебе необходимо будет выучить все полицейские протоколы: суд не примет улики, собранные недолжным образом, а я не хочу рисковать делом и вызывать тебя в суд в качестве свидетеля. И, заметь, вовсе не потому, что ты наркоман, а потому что ты грубый самодовольный паршивец, который ни с кем не может найти общий язык.

– Скучно, – протянул Шерлок и тут же быстро добавил: – Я не отказываюсь.

– Вы согласитесь принять помощь гражданского лица, детектив-инспектор? – уточнил Майкрофт. Он смотрел то на Лестрада, то на брата, не в силах вспомнить, когда у последнего так ярко блестели глаза по не связанным с наркотиками причинам.

– А у меня есть возможность отказаться и не быть уволенным? – мрачно спросил Лестрад.

– Разумеется, – раздраженно поморщился Майкрофт.

– С чего вдруг такая перемена? – удивился Лестрад.

– Прощу прощения, – сказал Майкрофт, поджав губы, –  если мы с Шерлоком, забывшись, проявили неуважение к работе полиции, но это вовсе…

– Ты же сам сказал, что ай-кью среднестатистического полицейского равно размеру его обуви.

– Шерлок, не сейчас! – рявкнул Майкрофт. – Не время демонстрировать свое сомнительное чувство юмора.

Когда он снова повернулся к Лестраду, то, не удивившись, обнаружил, тот уже ушел.

– Отлично поработал, брат. Если ты действительно хотел работать с полицией, ты только что уменьшил свои шансы. Теперь тебе придется убедить офицера полиции соответствующего звания разрешить тебе участвовать в расследованиях, и единственное, чем я могу помочь – это поспособствовать, чтобы тебя хотя бы выслушали. Ничем больше.

– Ты можешь сделать все, что только захочешь! Если и впрямь захочешь! Ты все время пытаешься меня контролировать! – с истерическими нотками крикнул Шерлок.

Он никогда не понимал, что с взрослением приходит необходимость достигать компромисса, делая то, что ненавидишь, терпеть скуку похожих друг на друга дней, заполненных рутиной, принимать тяжелые решения и жить с их последствиями. Иными словами, все то, что называется долгом и ответственностью. Мысль о том, что Шерлок научился ставить чьи-то интересы выше собственных сиюминутных желаний, была абсурдна. Внезапно устав от театральной драматичности, столь любимой Шерлоком, Майкрофт тоже потерял терпение:

– Послушай себя! Тебе уже не четырнадцать лет! Когда ты начнешь отвечать за…

– Это потому что ты так гребано идеальный! Ты всегда все разрушаешь! Уходи, вали отсюда!

Злобный оскал Шерлока, вены, вздувшиеся на его шее, откровенная ненависть на его лице – все это потрясло Майкрофта. Не в силах разбираться с этим сейчас, он повернулся, чтобы уйти, и не заметил хлипкий пластиковый стул, который Шерлок пнул в его сторону. Споткнувшись об него, Майкрофт упал, приземлившись на больное колено.

Острая вспышка боли буквально выбила из него дух. Сжав зубы, он словно со стороны услышал свой стон, который не смог сдержать. Когда боль немного утихла, и к нему вернулась способность думать, он понял, что он покрылся потом и дрожит всем телом, а Шерлок сидит рядом на корточках, поддерживая его.

– Неуклюжий старый чурбан, – проворчал Шерлок, нежно помогая Майкрофту сесть и не переставая поддерживать его.

– Я в порядке, – задыхаясь, сказал Майкрофт, и его слова опровергли выступившие у него на глазах слезы.

– Ну конечно. Проблема в твоей левой ноге, в основном в колене, возможно также повреждение связок лодыжки. Последствие аварии, точнее, тебя сбили. Машина… нет, мотоцикл или байк. На скорости не выше…

– Я в курсе того, что со мной случилось.

–Ты поэтому так долго не появлялся?

– Ты ясно дал понять, что не желаешь меня видеть.

– Как будто раньше тебя это останавливало. Хочешь встать? Я могу расчистить кровать.

– Нет, пока.

– Я не знал, – сказал Шерлок, не убирая пальцы с пульса Майкрофта, что нагляднее любых слов демонстрировало, как его обеспокоило произошедшее.

– Тебе и неоткуда было узнать.

– Это ничего не меняет между нами.

– Я на это и не рассчитывал, – мирно ответил Майкрофт.

– Держи.

Майкрофт взглянул на протянутую ему подушку и ощутил, как у него к горлу снова подступила тошнота.

– Нет, спасибо.

– Я использовал ее… Неважно.

С учетом всего, что между ними было, повисшая в комнате тишина была на удивление ненапряженной.

– Я чист уже восемь дней, – сказал внезапно Шерлок. – На этот раз я действительно стараюсь.

Майкрофт поднял голову и улыбнулся редкой искренней улыбкой, сознавая, что Шерлок протягивает ему пальмовую ветвь единственным доступным для него способом.

– В таком случае не сомневаюсь, что у тебя все получится: когда ты сосредотачиваешься на какой-то проблеме, ты не успокаиваешься, пока не решаешь ее. Поможешь мне подняться на ноги.

Это оказалось даже труднее, чем Майкрофт предполагал, но в конце концов он принял вертикальное положение.

– Тебе стоит показаться врачу.

– Все в порядке, если только не треснула коленная чашечка. Боль скоро пройдет.

Майкрофт поправил одежду и сел на стул, из-за которого упал.

– Тебе надо использовать трость.

– А тебе – найти работу.

– Скукота.

– Тем не менее миллионы людей каждый день, стиснув зубы, терпят это.

– Даже не начинай!

– Хорошо, не буду.

– Можешь обеспечить мне доступ в морг?

– Я хочу знать, зачем?

– Вряд ли, – признался Шерлок.

– Скорее всего, смогу, – поразмыслив, сказал Майкрофт. – В Бартс.

– В Смитфилдс… не очень удобно.

Майкрофт выгнул бровь, и Шерлок согласился недовольно:

– Ладно, подойдет.

– Даже боюсь спрашивать, для чего именно.

– Как обычно. Я переду. Сниму пару комнат поближе к Бартсу. Все лучше, чем здесь.

Майкрофт усилием воли не сказал первые три вещи, пришедшие ему в голову.

– Посмотрим, смогу ли я договориться насчет Бартса. Дашь мне свой новый адрес?

– Конечно. По-твоему, Лестрад будет работать со мной?

– Я еще раз поговорю с ним, но не раньше завтрашнего дня. Сегодня у меня встреча, которую я не могу перенести. Я неверно повел себя с ним. Мне следовало сразу начать с убеждений, но когда я это понял, было уже поздно.

– Предложи ему деньги, – лишь наполовину шутливо сказал Шерлок.

– Недостаток честного полицейского в том, что его невозможно подкупить. А если Лестрада можно было подкупить, я не позволил бы ему работать с тобой.

– Почему? Я думал, это, наоборот, было бы полезным.

– В этом случае он мог бы продать тебя любому, кто предложил бы за тебя лучшую цену. Тебе придется согласиться на его условия, – предупредил Майкрофт Шерлока.

– Я могу это сделать. Он не похож на остальных полицейских, которых я встречал на улицах. Он нормально со мной обращался.

– Я не удивлен, – кивнул Майкрофт. – У него репутация трудоголика, честного и…

– Скучного, – махнув рукой, закончил Шерлок.

– Возможно. Но не будь поспешным в своих выводах. Как бы то ни было, он был серьезен, когда говорил, что ты должен оставаться чистым.

– Я понял. Я думал, героин поможет. Думал, что смогу это контролировать, – сказал Шерлок так, будто слова из него тянули клещами.

Опасаясь сказать что-то, что разрушит установившийся между ними мир, Майкрофт лишь кивнул в ответ.

– Мне нужна… стимуляция. Без нее мой разум тухнет и… – Он пожал плечами и замолк.

– Как я постоянно убеждаюсь на работе, мотивы поступков других людей могу быть бесконечным источником интереса, – заметил Майкрофт.

– Я не всегда понимаю эмоции других.

– Больше наблюдай, меньше разговаривай, – решительно посоветовал Майкрофт.

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, узнав эту фразу.

– Это не работало, даже когда мне было семь.

– Верно. Ничто не могло заставить тебя молчать.

Кроме кокаина и героина.

– Насчет трастового фонда, – резко поменяв тему разговора, сказал Шерлок.

Майкрофт понял, что начал дремать, только когда его разбудил голос Шерлока.

– Все ограничения по нему сняты, – напомнил он, стараясь вернуть ясность мышления.

– Я прекрасно об этом помню: меня постоянно одолевают поверенные, банковские менеджеры, финансовые консультанты… Забери его обратно себе. Все, что мне нужно, –  это нормальная сумма на ежемесячные расходы и оплата моих счетов: скорее всего, новая квартира будет стоить дороже этой. У меня нет времени заниматься этой ерундой.

То, что у Майкрофта также могло не быть на это времени,  Шерлоку, очевидно, в голову не пришло. Майкрофт не стал заострять на этом внимание.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова управлял твоим фондом?

– Я так и сказал.

– Помнится, раньше ты настаивал на том, чтобы…

– Я ошибался. Доволен?

– Мне потребуется твоя подпись, когда я оформлю нужные бумаги.

– Подделай ее, – легкомысленно бросил Шерлок.

– _Шерлок_.

– Ладно, ладно, я все подпишу.

– Хорошо, я займусь этим. Но при одном условии.

– Каком? – настороженно спросил Шерлок.

– Ты перестанешь жаловаться.

– Не говори ерунды. Ты заскучаешь без моих жалоб.

Он поднялся, чтобы заварить чай, используя вместо кружек щербатые плошки для каши, а Майкрофт с раздражением подумал, что Шерлок прав.

Пить здесь чай Майкрофт не собирался даже под страхом смертной казни.

 

 

[1] Начальник Джеймся Бонда. Может быть человеком любого пола и возраста, но всегда зовется М.


	4. Путая нити

 

Проливной дождь ничуть не охладил пыл Лестрада, и, вернувшись в Скотланд-Ярд, он продолжал кипятиться.

«Это просто невероятно! Да кем он себя возомнил, этот Майкрофт Холмс?»

«Тем, кого слушался помощник Комиссара, вот кем. А если помощник Комиссара прогнулся под него…»

Вот только этого Лестраду и не хватало.

Он поднялся к себе в кабинет, снял никотиновый пластырь, а затем пошел и купил себе сигареты и дешевую зажигалку. Укрывшись от дождя, он закурил – чертова привычка. Но как тут бросишь, когда приходится иметь дело с такими самодовольными ублюдками, как Майкрофт Холмс? Насколько же он влиятелен? И, раз уж на то пошло, кто он вообще такой?

Не желая «светить» свой мобильный, Лестрад спустился в метро на станцию Сент-Джеймс-парк, чтобы воспользоваться таксофоном. В справочной Министерства транспорта сидели вышколенные телефонисты, которые мгновенно соединили его с помощницей мистера Холмса Виолой Адэйр, и Лестрад тут же бросил трубку. Итак, прикрытие у Майкрофта просто отличное.

Снова вернувшись в Скотланд-Ярд, Лестрад просмотрел записи по всех камер наблюдения, установленных на здании, но ни на одной из них не оказалось Майкрофта Холмса. Словно он никогда и не заходил внутрь.

Что за компромат был у Майкрофта на помощника Комиссара? В последнее время разразилось много скандалов о коррупции в городской полиции. Каждый раз, когда казалось, что хуже уже быть не может, ситуация только ухудшалась: теперь Лестраду придется еще расследовать делишки помощника Комиссара, причем так, чтобы об этом не знала его команда – ни к чему рисковать и их карьерами. Если же попросить о помощи кого-то вышестоящего… Главный инспектор не мог похвастаться крепким здоровьем и явно не захочет рисковать пенсией, которая была уже близка… Заместитель комиссара… Лестрад фыркнул, представив всю абсурдность этой мысли. В управление внутренней безопасности он обратится в самую последнюю очередь, если не будет другого выбора. К тому же у Майкрофта мог быть компромат и на них. Нет, пока что Лестрад будет заниматься этим в одиночку.

* * *

Пока Майкрофт ехал в Белгравию, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, по дороге размышляя, стоит ли ему сжечь костюм после посещения квартиры Шерлока, он позвонил своему помощнику и попросил предоставить ему отчет о деятельности Лестрада за последние пару часов.

После первых же трех предложений очень подробного отчета, в котором даже описывалось, сколько шагов и в какую сторону сделал Лестрад, Майкрофт решил найти нового помощника, который толковее справлялся бы с работой. Вопрос в том, куда перевести Грэхема – честного, дотошного, преданного и лишенного всякого намека на чувство юмора. Он будет на своем месте во многих министерствах, но лучше всего ему подойдет, пожалуй, Министерство труда и пенсий.

– …внешних и внутренних камер наблюдения.

– Я приказал, чтобы на этот раз записи не стирали.

На другом конце провода повисла гнетущая тишина.

– Хм… Прошу прощения, сэр. Этот приказ не был выполнен, потому что… – Майкрофт услышал, как Грэхемтяжело сглотнул, – я его не передал.

Майкрофт не сомневался, что на его лице сейчас появилось страдальческое выражение. Все его попытки убедить Лестрада, что он работает в Министерстве транспорта, пошли прахом. Хорошо, что все имеющиеся у Майкрофта данные говорили о том, что Лестрад был кристально честен и неподкупен.

– Что-то еще? – резко спросил Майкрофт.

– Он распорядился, чтобы его команда начала расследование всех заявлений о пропавших бездомных и найденных неопознанных трупах или частях тел. Также он использовал служебный компьютер, чтобы написать письма своему банковскому менеджеру и поверенному, занимающегося его разводом.

– Письма касаются развода? – почти не скрывая нетерпения, уточнил Майкрофт?

– Он распорядился, чтобы на его счет не поступали никакие деньги, кроме зарплаты и сумм за…

Майкрофт, слушавший его вполуха, одобрительно хмыкнул. По крайней мере, Лестрад не идиот. К сожалению, это также означало, что он уверен в том, что Майкрофт – секретный агент. Кстати…

– Грэхем, дай мне определение секретного агента в обывательском понимании.

– Сэр?

Боже, тут уже ничем не поможешь: собеседование со следующим кандидатом на должность его личного помощника Майкрофт будет проводить лично…

* * *

Домой Лестрад добрался почти в полночь. Он был так занят своими мыслями, что пошел к станции «Виктория», чтобы сесть на поезд до Севеноакс, пока не вспомнил, что живет теперь в другом месте. Это было смешно и лишний раз доказывало, что ему необходимо как следует выспаться.

Однако, несмотря на усталость, спал он плохо. Пол казался чересчур твердым и неудобным, звуки, издаваемые старым домом, – странными и непривычными, а от холода у него начался насморк.

Так, где носовые платки? Их нигде не оказалось, и Лестрад сделал мысленную заметку не забыть купить их.

Он не воспринял бы Майкрофта всерьез, если бы не стертые записи камер наблюдения во всем Скотланд-Ярде. Человек, обладающий такой властью, мог был очень опасен.

Надо было ему оставить Шерлока у Темзы. Не зря говорят, что благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад.

Лестрад сдался около пяти, поняв, что, как бы он ни старался, уснуть ему уже не удастся. Мало того, что спать на полу было невыносимо, так еще и квартира промерзла насквозь, а у него сводило желудок от голода: последний раз он ел больше суток назад.

Дрожа от холода, Лестрад натянул на себя столько одежды, сколько смог. Гигиена подождет, пока ему не сделают электричество и горячую воду. Колючую щетину, которая сводила его с ума, тоже придется потерпеть, потому что он не нашел электрической бритвы.

После тарелки овсянки, двух яблок с арахисовым маслом и двух чашек чая он снова почувствовал себя человеком. Конечно, такая диета была далека от идеальной, но зато она была сытной и дешевой. Чем больше ему удастся сэкономить, тем быстрее он приведет в порядок квартиру. Может, она даже превратится в уютный дом.

Неохотно сняв стеганую куртку, Лестрад натянул поверх остальной одежды толстовку, отведенную для ремонта, и, не теряя времени, начал сдирать обои со стен гостиной – самого большого помещения в квартире. Снять накопившиеся за сорок лет слои обоев было непросто – их было по меньшей мере семь, а то и больше. Надо было купить отпариватель. Имея в распоряжении лишь шпатель, губку и горячую воду, Лестрад еще долго будет этим заниматься. Но выйти и купить что-то еще он не мог, потому что ожидал доставку мебели. А еще он надеялся, что газовщик придет как можно раньше и что отопительная система не нуждается в замене.

Мебель привезли сразу после девяти, а матрас – минут двадцать спустя, после чего Лестрад вернулся к работе, борясь с желанием закурить. Когда дверной звонок внезапно издал задушенный хрип, Лестрад вспомнил, что ему еще нужно купить батарейки. И новое постельное белье, поскольку старое они с Джулией забыли поделить. Черт, неудивительно, что он вчера не мог найти полотенце – про него и прочие банные принадлежности он тоже забыл. Направляясь к двери, Лестрад мысленно добавил белье и полотенца в список покупок.

Он ожидал увидеть на пороге представителя «Британского газа», но его приветственная улыбка померкла, когда он увидел перед собой вовсе не газовщика.

Мало кто мог надеть костюм цвета болотной грязи и выглядеть в нем великолепно, но Майкрофту Холмсу это удалось, причем с блеском.

– Я знаю, что у вас выходной, – сказал он.

– И все равно решили меня побеспокоить, – отозвался Лестрад.

– Наша беседа будет весьма полезной.

– Кому?

– В основном мне. Можем мы поговорить в тепле?

– Тогда лучше сесть к вам в машину, – сказал Лестрад, посмотрев на улицу. – Эта роскошная красавица ведь ваша, так? У меня не работает отопление. Я только вчера переехал и надеялся, что вы – газовщик.

– Судя по всему, я живу, чтобы разочаровывать вас. Идемте в машину.

Он повернулся и стал подниматься по крутой лестнице, ведущей на улицу. Майкрофт шел медленнее, чем обычно, из-за колена, разболевшегося после ночи, проведенной за столом совещаний.

– Вам стоило бы играть на сцене, – раздался позади него раздраженный голос.

– Прошу прощения?

Майрофт резко повернулся, вывернув колено, и, зашипев, схватился за перила, чтобы не упасть.

– Держитесь, – сказал Лестрад, тон которого изменился, когда он понял, что Майкрофт не притворяется. – Если вы упадете и сломаете себе что-нибудь, я, скорее всего, отправлюсь прямиком в Тауэр. Пожалуй, лучше вам все-таки зайти в дом.

– Ваша забота очень трогательна.

Майкрофт проигнорировал протянутую ему руку и спустился обратно лишь благодаря решительности, тщеславию и силе рук, о которой он и не подозревал. Должно быть, часы писания ручкой накачали его бицепсы.

– Не торопитесь с выводами, вы еще не видели мою квартиру, – сухо сказал Лестрад.

Когда они зашли внутрь, он закрыл за ними дверь и провел Майкрофта в гостиную по широкому коридору, полы в котором были лучше, чем он предполагал.

– Я бы предложил вам устроиться поудобнее, но… – сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт внимательно осмотрел частично снятые обои и их многочисленные слои. Некоторые из рисунков и цветов были поистине пугающими. Он взглянул на Лестрада.

– Лично мне больше всего нравятся те черные обои с розовыми цветами, – сказал тот. – Не знаю, правда, что за цветы.

– Абсолютно не встречающиеся в природе, – заверил его Майкрофт. – Потрясающий рисунок. Я впечатлен темно-алыми с… это сцены парижской жизни?

– Если и так, то я точно запомнил Париж по-другому, – ответил Лестрад, невольно оттаивая.

– Когда вы снимете обои, комната будет выглядеть чудесно. Она достаточно просторная, светлая и с красивым камином.

– Спальня и ванна тоже большие, – не сдержавшись, похвастался Лестард с гордостью новоиспеченного домовладельца и начал показывать Майкрофту квартиру.

– Это великолепное приобретение, поздравляю.

Холод начал кусать Майкрофта за нос, и он застегнул пальто и плотно замотал шею кашемировым шарфом. Посмотрев на Лестрада, он в который раз был поражен несправедливостью жизни: даже небритый, с торчавшими во все стороны волосами, уже начавшими седеть, и в грязной одежде, Лестрад выглядел очень привлекательно, в то время как сам Майкрофт со щетиной выглядел как бездомный, ночующий на скамейке в парке.

– Вы вовремя пришли: мебель привезли незадолго до вашего появления. Сядьте и поднимите ногу. Я сделаю чай. Правда, у меня нет молока, – обнаружил через минуту Лестрад. – Я сбегаю в магазин за углом.

Это вызвало у Майкрофта удивление.

– Вы часто оставляете у себя дома незнакомцев?

– О, у меня такое чувство, что мы с вами уже давние друзья, – чуть улыбнулся Лестрад. – Вы не видели мой бумажник?

Майкрофт вынул свое портмоне и вынул оттуда пару купюр.

– В вашем районе молоко стоит так неприлично дорого? – поинтересовался Лестрад, взглянув на две пятидесятифунтовые банкноты.

– Понятия не имею. Я ношу при себе полный кошелек на тот случай, если встречусь с Шерлоком. Вчера он просто забыл стащить его, как делает это обычно.

– Вы, наверное, гордитесь им, – сказал Лестрад и, швырнув деньги Майкрофту на колени, пошел в спальню.

Вернувшись несколько секунд спустя с бумажником, он добавил:

– Можете осмотреть все, что хотите, не стесняйтесь. Хотя кому я это говорю? Конечно, вы не стесняетесь. Если придет газовщик, отправьте его к системе отопления. Да, подождите-ка.

Он скрылсяв кухне, а когда пришел назад, бросил что-то Майкрофту.

– Положите на колено.

Майкрофт едва успел поймать то, что оказалось пакетом замороженного горошка.

– Вместо льда, – пояснил Лестрад.

Майкрофт, который считал, что эта квартира даже холоднее комнаты Шерлока, кивнул в знак благодарности. Не сказав больше ни слова, Лестрад ушел.

Майкрофт не стал следовать его совету приложить к колену горошек и решил воспользоваться предложением получше осмотреть квартиру. Отчеты его людей были полезны, но он лично хотел узнать все возможное о человеке, который будет отвечать за безопасность Шерлока.

Мебель была подержанной – на ней еще оставалась наклейка магазина благотворительного фонда, – но прочной и даже классически-красивой. Личных вещей у Лестрада было мало, по крайней мере, тех, что он уже распаковал. Среди них была открытая коробка с книгами, в основном по истории Лондона. В спальне находились разобранный каркас постели и матрас, а на полу лежал спальный мешок. Одежда, висевшая на какой-то странной замысловатой конструкции, была среднего и низкого качества, преимущественно повседневная, черного и белого цвета. Черные боксеры, черные носки ‒ очень «оригинально»… Никаких тренажеров или музыкальных инструментов. Ноутбук, которому года три или четыре ‒ долго не продержится. Музыкальные диски ‒ нахмурившийся Майкрофт не знал ни одного исполнителя. Стандартные столовые приборы и утварь на кухне. Множество бытовой химии для уборки. В кухонных шкафчиках ‒дешевые продукты вроде пасты и риса. В холодильнике ничего не было, кроме отвратительно выглядевшего куска чеддера и овощей. Морозилка… взглянув на морозилку, Майкрофт вспомнил, что надо убрать туда пакет горошка.

Учитывая выплаты за ипотеку, у Лестрада почти не оставалось денег на жизнь, у него также не было машины или любого другого транспорта, но, тем не менее, его защитные инстинкты работали в полную силу ‒ и с Шерлоком, и с самим Майкрофтом.

‒ Надеюсь, вы все успели осмотреть? ‒ спросил Лестрад, когда вернулся.

‒ Почему история Лондона? ‒ мягко спросил Майкрофт, откладывая книгу, которую читал.

‒ Я лондонец, да и история Лондона включает в себя множество вещей. И, потом, я почти… совсем не читаю художественную литературу. А вы, я смотрю, последовали моему совету поднять ногу, ‒ сухо добавил он.

В ответ Майкрофт лишь пожал плечами.

‒ Вам стоит использовать трость, она прочнее и удобнее, чем зонт, ‒ сказал Лестрад, заметив, что Майкрофт прихрамывает, идя ему навстречу.

За долю секунду расслабленно-спокойное выражение лица Майкрофта сменилось недовольным и раздраженным.

‒ Я полагаю, что это едва ли…

‒ …мое дело, ‒ закончил за него Лестрад, ничуть не обидевшись. ‒ Вы правы. Какой вам сделать чай?

‒ Черный, без молока и сахара, ‒ ответил Майкрофт, встав на пороге кухни и прислонившись плечом к косяку. ‒ Прошу прощения. Я попал в аварию несколько месяцев назад ‒ исключительно из-за собственной невнимательности, и поэтому для меня это больная тема. Трость вызвала бы множество неудобных и глупых вопросов. К тому же возникают ситуации, когда я ни в коем случае не могу показать слабость. Колено уже почти зажило, просто вчера я споткнулся и упал на него.

‒ Это Шерлок?.. ‒ сузив глаза, спросил Лестрад.

‒ Что? Боже, нет. Шерлок может прибегать к насилию, но к самому себе, никогда в отношении других.

‒ Значит, зонтик… Могу я кое-что спросить?

‒ Я не гарантирую, что смогу ответить.

‒ Меня не интересуют государственные тайны, ‒ сказал Лестрад с таким нарочитым пренебрежением, что Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся. ‒ Я только… Знаю, мы будете смеяться надо мной, но все равно: в зонтике спрятан клинок? ‒ на одном дыхании спросил Лестрад, кивком показав на зонт.

Это был настолько неожиданный вопрос, что Майкрофт, не удержавшись, весело хмыкнул, прежде чем взять себя в руки. Лестрад посмотрел на него с ожидаемым смущением.

‒ Я так и знал.

‒ Хотел бы я, чтобы так и было, ‒ сказал, наконец, Майкрофт. ‒ Мне нравятся фильмы с Бэзилом Рэтбоуном. Те, в которых есть сражения на шпагах и мечах. До этой аварии я брал уроки фехтования, но, боюсь, у меня нет ни таланта, ни склонности к этому занятию, зато имеются две левые ноги. К сожалению, это, – он осторожно, чтобы не задеть ничего, поднял зонт, – обычный зонт и периодически – импровизированная трость.

– Жаль. Что, в нем нет совсем ничего интересного?

Майкрофт едва не солгал, только чтобы не видеть разочарованного взгляда Лестрада. В его энтузиазме было что-то мальчишеское, но без инфантилизма, как это часто бывает.

– Я всего лишь…

– …маленькая шестеренка в Министерстве транспорта.

Лестрад даже не пытался притвориться, что верил этому.

– Думаю, это уже пройденный этап, – признал Майкрофт, смирившись с этим.

– Значит… «Астон Мартин»?

– Боже правый, нет. И прежде, чем вы спросите: я ненавижу мартини, особенно если это разведенные помои. Я всего-навсего бюрократ, не больше.

– Вы сплошное разочарование, вот вы кто, – беззаботно улыбнувшись, сказал Лестрад, вытирая чашки и ложки, которые он только что сполоснул.

– Я не первый раз это слышу, – сообщил ему Майкрофт.

Улыбка Лестрада стала еще шире.

– Требуется храбрость, чтобы признать это. Но вы хоть вооружены, уже что-то. Кобура на щиколотке, так?

Майкрофт напрягся и холодно посмотрел на Лестрада, который, не обращая на это внимания, спросил:

– Умеете им пользоваться?

Он налил в кружки с чайными пакетиками кипяток.

Согласно собранному на Лестрада досье, тот откровенно не любил пистолеты и плохо стрелял. Впрочем, ему, как правило, и не приходилось ими пользоваться. Майкрофт решил ничего не отвечать и ограничиться суровым взглядом.

– Должно быть, приятно быть таким дылдой, – продолжил Лестрад, рассудив, что раз ему все равно суждено проиграть, без борьбы он не сдастся.

– Прошу прощения?

– Так удобнее смотреть на всех свысока. Вы мне ничего не хотите рассказать?

– Вы разумный человек…

– К черту комплименты.

– Скорее всего, вы уже сами все поняли. Я стараюсь не афишировать свое положение, но не в моих силах полностью скрыть его.

– Почему вы не попытались подкупить меня вместо того, чтобы запугивать? – спросил Лестрад, вынимая мокрые чайные пакетики и бросая их в полиэтиленовый пакет, стоявший на сушилке допотопной раковины.

– Зачем мне нужен человек, которого можно легко купить?

– Значит, то, что это было бы неправильно с точки зрения морали, вас не смущает?

– Мораль? – с преувеличенным удивлением переспросил Майкрофт, подняв рыжие брови. – От гражданских служащих? Дорогой детектив-инспектор, если мы начнем смотреть на мир с моралью, он рухнет.

И вежливо добавил, ощутив вдруг жестокий порыв продемонстрировать свои почти безграничные возможности:

– Сожалею, что меня не было на месте, когда вы звонили в Министерство транспорта.

Стараясь не вдыхать запах чая, поднимавшийся его кружки, Майкрофт последовал за Лестрадом в гостиную.

– Ничего, должны же вы иногда работать, – неприязненно ответил Лестрад, делая вид, что не понял его. Джулия всегда говорила, что лжец из него неважный.

Майкрофт, уловив это, спросил:

– Я не злоупотребляю вашим гостеприимством?

Неожиданный сарказм, прозвучавший в вежливом тихом голосе Майкрофта, равно как и его застывшее выражение лица, удивили Лестрада.

– Пейте чай, пока он не остыл, – сказал он в конце концов.

Майкрофт сделал глоток чая иобнаружил, что он ничем не напоминает те изысканные сорта, к которым он привык. Чай, приготовленный Лестрадом, был неприятно крепким, кислым, и от него у Майкрофта защипало небо. Дешевая керамическая кружка была тяжелой и неудобной, а держаться за ее затейливую ручку было практически невозможно. Однако Майкрофт, будучи вежливым гостем человека, которого он собирался просить об одолжении, пил чай с довольным видом.

– Почему помощник Комиссара пошел у вас на поводу? – спросил Лестрад.

Он начал отдирать обои со стены, у которой сидел Майкрофт, выглядевший так же уместно в этой комнате, как породистый сиамский кот в грязной луже.

– По доброте душевной? Откровенно говоря – нет, не смейтесь, пожалуйста, лучше попробуйте поверить мне, – я не знаю ни об одном совершенном им преступлении.

Майкрофт с легкостью выдержал подозрительный взгляд Лестрада.

– Хорошо.

– Не похоже, что я вас убедил.

– Что, правда?

– Я понимаю ваши сомнения, но как я могу доказать, что я не лгу?

– Вряд ли продажный офицер полиции из верхов интересах пойдет на пользу общественным интересам.

– Не факт.

– Не усугубляйте свое положение, – раздраженно сказал Лестрад и потер подбородок. – Вы правы, мне не удастся копать под него, не будучи замеченным. И неважно, чист он или нет, я получу кучу проблем, а мне нравится моя работа, несмотря ни на что.

Это было сказано искренне, и Майкрофт даже поверил Лестраду. Во всем, кроме самого главного. Едва заметно вздохнув, Майкрофт сказал:

– Я знаю Питера лет с двадцати.

В некоторых случаях проще всего было сказать правду.

– И как хорошо вы его знаете?

– В библейском смысле этого слова. Назвать его моим любовником было бы неверно – это означало бы, что у нас были отношения, а это не так. Я спал с ним несколько раз – это было не настолько впечатляюще, чтобы запомнить точное число, – и мы мирно расстались. С тех пор мы периодически встречались на различных мероприятиях. Поэтому я просто позвонил ему и попросил об одолжении. Он согласился, при условии, что его имя и причины его согласия никогда нигде не всплывут.

– Да, я слышал, что он размазня, – пробормотал Лестрад и внимательно посмотрел на Майкрофта.

К легкому разочарованию Майкрофта, в его взгляде не было того интереса, на который он надеялся. С другой стороны, пара недель удовольствия не стоили тех проблем, которые он получил бы, сделав своим любовником работающего с Шерлоком детектива.

Но, чисто теоретически, это было бы и впрямь огромным удовольствием, подумал Майкрофт, глядя на обтянутый черными джинсами зад Лестрада, опасно балансировавшего на шатающемся стуле.

– Значит, помощник Комиссара не продажный тип, – констатировал Лестрад, обдирая обои, которые мокрыми клоками падали на пол.

Он выплюнул попавший ему в рот кусочек обоев и зажмурился, когда еще один чуть не ослепил его. Ему нужны защитные очки и стремянка. Его список покупок рос с каждой минутой, в то время как его финансы таяли.

– У меня нет причин сомневаться в этом, – сказал Майкрофт. – Однако он твердо намерен не открывать никому свою ориентацию, а я никогда не верил в принудительное раскрытие таких секретов, не имеющее конкретной цели.

– Я тоже.

Он повернулся, и Майкрофт увидел застрявшие у него в волосах обрывки обоев. Ему показалось символичным, что Лестрад, избавляясь от обоев, избавляется также от своей прошлой жизни. По крайней мере, у него она была, эта прошлая жизнь.

– Я его не выдам, – добавил Лестрад.

– Я в этом не сомневался, – с удивлением отозвался Майкрофт.

– А-а-а…

Слегка смутившись и чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Лестрад спрыгнул со стула, чтобы пойти поставить чайник.

– Если Шерлок точно завяжет, я дам ему шанс, – сказал он, стоя спиной к Майкрофту.

Тот ответил, чуть улыбнувшись:

– Спасибо.

Достигнув своей цели, он встал и направился было к выходу, но тут у него зазвонил телефон.

– Простите, я должен ответить. Где я могу поговорить приватно?..

Лестрад махнул рукой в сторону спальни.

Двадцать минут спустя Майкрофт вышел оттуда с мрачным выражением лица.

– Мне необходимо попросить вас о еще одном одолжении, и у меня нет времени на хитрости и уловки…

 


	5. Невидимые нити

Когда Лестрад открыл дверь и увидел на ступеньках Главного суперинтенданта Робинсона, он понял, что влияние Майкрофта распространяется далеко не только на помощника Комиссара, которому всегда можно было напомнить о юношеской интрижке.

‒ Не собираетесь предложить мне зайти? ‒ резко спросил Робинсон, явно недовольный тем, что его использовали, как мальчика на побегушках. У его ног стояли три большие коробки.

– Да, сэр.

К тому времени, как Лестрад внес в дом вторую коробку, Робинсон уже занял большую часть дивана.

– У тебя нет времени, чтобы сделать нам кофе, – сказал Робинсон еще до того, как Лестрад открыл рот, чтобы предложить это. – Как тебе известно, ты временно поступаешь в распоряжение какого-то чертового секретного отдела в рамках обмена опытом по ведению допросов. Поскольку зарплату тебе в это время будут платить они, да еще и оплачивать дополнительную ставку сержанта, который будет тебя заменять, помощник Комиссара согласился одолжить тебя. Тебя ждет долгая командировка в дальние края, так что начинай собираться. Похоже, ты можешь застрять там как минимум на месяц.

– Да, сэр.

Учитывая, что Робинсона послали с таким мелким поручением, он наверняка разозлил либо помощника Комиссара, либо Майкрофта, либо их обоих.

– Я почти собрался, – добавил Лестрад, – жду только, пока придет тот, кто будет присматривать за домом в мое отсутствие: мне надо починить систему центрального отопления, и кто-то должен проконтролировать работу мастера. Эм, куда меня отправляют?

– По всей видимости, это известно только заинтересованным лицам, к которым я не отношусь, – ядовито сказал Робинсон. – Вопросы?

– Нет, сэр, – вздохнув, ответил Лестрад, потому что не существовало тактичного способа сказать старшему по званию, что он идиот.

Как он вообще позволил уговорить себя на это? Ладно, по крайней мере, куда бы его ни отправляли, там будет теплее, чем в квартире.

* * *

Неприметный мужчина, приехавший за Лестрадом, был не из разговорчивых.

Лестрад не стал даже спрашивать, куда они едут, но к тому времени, как они сделали две пересадки, он решил, что пункт их назначения находится где-то в глуши Шотландии. Что, на взгляд Лестрада, включало в себя всю территорию к северу от Эдинбурга.

В дороге ему удалось поспать, и он порадовался этой возможности, когда увидел, что самолет, на который они сделали последнюю пересадку, казался переделанным из воздушного змея.

При каждой перемене транспорта у Лестрада менялись сопровождающие, и те, которые сели в с ним в самолет, были молодыми серьезными профессионалами. Однако, несмотря на несколько часов, проведенных в их компании, Лестрад не смог бы описать их внешность, что наводило его на мысль о том, что они работали напрямую на Майкрофта.

Раньше Лестрад никогда еще не летал на таких маленьких самолетах, и, поскольку в его первый сегодняшний полет на «настоящем» самолете они то и дело попадали в воздушные ямы, сейчас он отказался от еды.

Когда они добрались, наконец, до нужного места, было уже темно, и у Лестрада сводило желудок от голода.

От долгой дороги, которую он провел в основном неподвижно, у него одеревенели мышцы, и он медленно и неловко вышел из самолета и обошел его вокруг, чтобы размяться. В холодном сладком воздухе, обжигающем привыкшие к лондонской загазованной атмосфере легкие, пахло морем. Отойдя от взлетной полосы, подсвеченной огнями, Лестрад вдруг понял, как вокруг темно.

Ночное небо было невероятным. Зачарованный, он запрокинул голову и с улыбкой уставился на россыпь звезд в бескрайней пустоте. Он, конечно, слышал о том, как городские огни скрывают красоту неба, но никогда не понимал, насколько это верно. Он никогда в жизни не видел столько звезд.

Сопровождающие его мужчины вынырнули из темноты, с легкостью держа в руках его багаж.

– Было еще несколько коробок с документами и книгами, – сказал Лестрад, когда один из сопровождающих закрыл дверь самолета.

– Простите, сэр, но это все, чтобы было загружено на борт, когда вы делали пересадку, – сказал тот из мужчин, который был, судя по всему, главным.

Расслабленность Лестрада тут же сменилась напряженностью, и, выпрямившись, он чуть более резко, чем обычно, спросил:

– Сколько секретных материалов полиции вы потеряли?

– Я немедленно это выясню, сэр.

– Да уж, пожалуйста. Меня заверили, что о багаже позаботятся.

– Да, сэр, – невыразительно сказал мужчина. – Простите, сэр.

Лестрад вздохнул и поморщился.

– Я немного переборщил, спишем это на голод и слишком долгий день. Но я все же хотел бы убедиться, что эти материалы не стали достоянием общественности.

– Прошу прощения, сэр, – сказал второй мужчина, который, как только сейчас понял Лестрад, все это время разговаривал по телефону. – Коробки с файлами обнаружены: к сожалению, их отправили в другое надежное место. Как только позволит погода, их перешлют сюда.

Лестрад позволил увести себя от посадочной полосы, и они втроем пошли куда-то по покрытым травой кочкам. Земля была мягкой и рыхлой – недавно здесь явно шли сильные дожди.

– Хорошо, спасибо. И за благополучный полет тоже.

– Не за что, сэр. Вот ваш дом. На кухне есть все необходимое, свежие продукты будет доставлены, когда распогодится. Думаю, вы устроитесь с комфортом. Дайте знать, если вам нужно что-то еще.

– А вы где будете?

– В другом месте, сэр.

– Проклятье, – пробормотал Лестрад, которого раздражала вся эта секретность.

В темноте он не мог нормально рассмотреть отведенный ему одноэтажный дом, но того, что он увидел, было достаточно, чтобы утверждать, что здание было крайне уродливым – кошмар любого архитектора.

– Где я, спрашивать бесполезно?

– Да, сэр, – жизнерадостно ответил мужчина.

– Отлично. Счастливого вам пути.

Лестрад дождался, когда они скроются из вида, жалея, что не попросил их привезти ему сигареты. Когда самолет взлетел, Грег понял, какой короткой была взлетная полоса, и порадовался, что не знал этого раньше. Самое время было позвонить и спросить, приходил ли к нему домой мастер по ремонту отопления, но когда Лестрад сунул руку в карман, то обнаружил, что его мобильный, как и сумка с лэптопом, куда-то исчез.

Начался дождь, и Лестрад пошел в сделанный «под ключ» дом, который должен был стать его жилищем на неопределенное время.

– Хватит уже стоять там, закрой дверь, – приказал Шерлок, склонившийся над столом из сосны, на котором лежал маленький скелет.

– Я убью твоего брата, – заявил Лестрад, но послушался и прошел в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь.

– Лучше держи эту мысль при себе: у прихвостней Майкрофта нет чувства юмора, – мрачно сказал Шерлок, который при ближайшем рассмотрении выглядел ужасно.

– Они нашли твою заначку?

Шерлок возмущенно фыркнул и повернулся спиной к Лестраду.

– Тогда я проверю, не упустили ли они чего. Встань сюда.

– Что?

– Ты же не думаешь, что я поверю, что у тебя при себе ничего нет? Сначала я обыщу тебя, затем эту комнату, потом твою комнату, ванную – в общем, всю эту… хибару.

– Ладно, ладно: да, они забрали мои припасы на крайний случай. Можешь обыскивать все, сколько влезет.

– Я так и сделаю.

– Тогда нам нужен чай. Ты готовишь?

*

– Моя комната там, – сказал Шерлок, махнув рукой в сторону средней двери в стене. Теперь я могу идти?

Он драматическим жестом потуже запахнул на себе пальто с видом оскорбленной невинности.

– Ой, да брось, не надо на меня так смотреть, – сказал Лестрад, который провел личный обыск быстро и деловито, чтобы им обоим было проще и не так неловко. – Нет смысла начинать все это, если ты не собираешься бросать.

– Только не нюхай мое белье.

– Постараюсь удержаться от искушения, – сухо сказал Лестрад.

Он открыл дверь в маленькую, больше похожую на тюремную камеру, и застыл на пороге. Стены стандартного бледно-голубого цвета, серый линолеум на полу, одна узкая металлическая кровать с по-армейски заправленным одеялом – все это было до боли знакомо.

_«Я хочу, чтобы эта кровать была заправлена безупречно, ты понял, парень?»_

Усилием воли подавив непрошенные воспоминания, Лестрад обыскал комнату Шерлока, затем остальные комнаты в доме и ванную, но ничего не нашел. Либо Шерлок и впрямь был чист, либо он прятал наркотики снаружи.

*

– Ты намерен сидеть здесь всю ночь? – спросил вдруг резко Шерлок.

– А что? – поинтересовался Лестрад, отрываясь от книги, которую читал.

– Я хочу тишины и покоя.

– У тебя они были, пока ты не заговорил, – сказал Лестрад.

Вообще-то, это было не совсем верно: после полуночи ветер и дождь усилились, и теперь казалось, будто кто-то обрушивал на окна одно ведро воды за другим. Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на Лестрада, но тот бы слишком занят чтением, чтобы заметить это.

– Если ты надеешься переспать со мной, ты будешь разочарован. Я не…

– Я даже не удивлен: я в курсе, что героин обычно не сочетается со сдержанностью и здравым смыслом. Впрочем, если бы сказал это не под влиянием наркотиков, мой ответ был бы тем же: меня это не интересует.

– Правда? – Шерлок бросил на него изучающий взгляд. – Разве ты не бисексуал?

– Меня не интересует секс с тобой.

– Из-за Майкрофта?

– Что?

Поняв, что это прозвучало слишком уж возмущенно, Лестрад заставил себя успокоиться.

– Ты думаешь, что ему не понравится, если ты переспишь со мной. Ты ошибаешься: он будет рад, если я, наконец, займусь сексом.

Лестрад потер переносицу и сказал:

– Слушай, уверен, что твоя интимная жизнь или ее отсутствие очень тебя волнует, но меня – нисколько. Я жду, когда мой развод будет окончательно завершен, мой отпуск испорчен, за моей квартирой присматривает незнакомец, нанятый, чтобы проконтролировать установку новой отопительной системы, которая окончательно подорвет мой бюджет, и, что самое ужасное, я вынужден нянчиться с наркоманом.

К его удивлению, его тирада позабавила Шерлока.

– Значит, ты не сам вызвался, – констатировал Шерлок.

– Меня втянул в это твой пронырливый и хитрый, как лис, брат-лгун, – горько признался Лестрад.

– Он убил бы, чтобы действительно стать таким хитрым. В чем он соврал?

– Кроме того, что его колено начинало болеть именно тогда, когда я не делал того, чего он от меня хотел?

По пути сюда у Лестрада было много времени на размышления, и ему стало стыдно за то, как легко он позволил себя использовать. Он доверял Майкрофту – в определенной мере, конечно. С ним было легко разговаривать, как будто они давно знали друг друга, и хотя работа обоих состояла в том, чтобы убеждать других людей выдать свои секреты, Лестрад не был готов к хитрым приемам Майкрофта.

– Майкрофта сбил мотоцикл в ноябре, – сказал Шерлок. – Я узнал об этом только позавчера, и поэтому не имел еще возможности посмотреть его медицинскую карту, но он определенно получил значительные повреждения. После того, как ты ушел из моей квартиры, Майкрофт вывел меня из себя – вполне предсказуемо, надо сказать, – и я толкнул перед ним стул. Майкрофт споткнулся и упал, и боль, которую он при этом испытал, была по-настоящему сильной. Он всегда был очень неуклюжим.

– Да, он тоже так сказал, – рассеяно сказал Лестрад, откладывая в сторону книгу Мэйхью[1]. – А еще он сказал, что ты никогда не причинил бы вреда другим людям.

– Себя он к их числу не относит.

– Почему?

– Он всегда так считал, ‒ ответил на это Шерлок.

‒ И ты, конечно, пользуешься этим.

‒ Мне пригодится все, что я могу использовать против него.

Лестрад все еще обдумывал то, что он оказался прав, поверив Майкрофту, который не врал ему… ну, во всяком случае, о своем колене.

‒ Должно быть, он уже давно не может фехтовать, хотя я все равно завидую тому, что он брал уроки фехтования.

‒ Майкрофт рассказал тебе о фехтовании и этих дурацких фильмах, которые он так любит?

Насторожившись от странного тона Шерлока, Лестрад посмотрел на него и увидел, что тот сверлит его взглядом.

‒ Зачем бы ему это делать?

‒ Незачем, ‒ тут же пожал плечами Шерлок. ‒ Есть еще чай?

‒ Ты знаешь, где кухня. Если будешь делать чай, я тоже выпью.

Шерлок встал с недовольным видом, но все же принес через некоторое время две чашки напитка, который выглядел вполне обычным чаем.

‒ Так, и что ты туда положил? ‒ спросил Лестрад прежде, чем попробовать чай.

‒ Ничего. Ни-че-го! ‒ с негодованием сказал Шерлок. ‒ О, господи…

Он выхватил у Лестрада кружку и сделал из нее большой глоток.

‒ Фу, сахар, ‒ скривился он.

Лестрад забрал у него кружку.

‒ Можешь считать мою подозрительность побочным эффектом от общения с твоим братом.

‒ От него у всех такой эффект. Он всегда был проклятьем всей моей жизни, ‒ повторил уже сказанное когда-то Шерлок. ‒ Моим злейшим врагом с того дня, как я родился. Он постоянно говорил мне, что, когда и как делать, сетовал на то, что я не могу найти работу, остепениться, получить диплом ‒ что было нелегко после того, как меня исключили. «Шерлок, в самом деле?» ‒ Подражая голосу брата и в точности передав его интонации, сказал Шерлок. ‒ Он все время за меня волнуется.

Лестрад почувствовал неожиданное сочувствие к Майкрофту. Он взялся обеими руками за кружку, чтобы согреть их, и снова потянулся  за книгой.

‒ Почему за твоим домом присматривает незнакомец? ‒ спросил Шерлок, не дав Лестраду прочитать и абзаца. – Ты ему доверяешь?

Лестрад подозревал, что Шерлока вряд ли действительно это интересовало, и  на самом деле он просто хотел убить время.

– Майкрофт все организовал.

– Тогда это или Лен, или его жена Энни. Они были с нами, сколько я себя помню, и стали работать на Майкрофта, когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать.

– Шестнадцать?

– Да, он тогда уехал в Кингс-колледж изучать классический курс[2].

– А ты?

– Меня он, само собой, взял с собой, – раздраженно ответил Шерлок. – Если он попросил Лена приглядеть за твоим домом, значит, он тебе действительно доверяет, потому что Лен и Энни…

– Семья?

– Конечно, нет. Ты что, не слушал меня?

– Забудь, – обреченно вздохнул Лестрад. – Лен и Энни присматривали за тобой, пока ты был в Кембридже?

– Обучался в Кембридже. Нет, это взял на себя Майкрофт. Слушай внимательнее, повторять одно и то же очень скучно.

– Но ему же было всего шестнадцать.

– И? – Шерлок озадаченно и нетерпеливо посмотрел на Лестрада.

– Кто присматривал за ним самим?

– Энни готовила и убиралась в доме, Лен закупал все необходимое и возил меня в школу и обратно. Майкрофт всем руководил.

– Он сам был еще ребенком.

– Майкрофт никогда не был ребенком, – возразил Шерлок, теперь глядя на Лестрада с любопытством. – Что?

– Ничего, – покачал головой Лестрад. – Как здесь включается центральное отопление? – спросил он, ощутив, что в комнате стало заметно холоднее.

– Оно уже включено.

– Просто отлично. И, к тому же, у нас не так уж много еды: нет ни фруктов, ни овощей, ни сыра или яиц, не говоря уже о мясе и рыбе, и совсем мало молока. Если погода не улучшится…

– Тогда тебе лучше пойти спать.

– А ты? – спросил Лестрад, не желавший оставлять Шерлока одного.

– Я мало сплю.

Меньше всего Лестрад желал уходить в свою смахивавшую на тюремную камеру спальню, но в комнате, где они сейчас находились, не было ни телефона, ни радио, ни компьютера, и это при том, что она объединяла в себе кухню, столовую и гостиную. Единственным развлечением в ней был Шерлок, которого Лестрад, скорее всего, убьет, если немного не поспит.

– С тобой все будет в порядке?

– Мне скучно.

– Мне тоже.

– Я все равно не буду спать с тобой, – заявил Шерлок и посмотрел на Лестрада с едва заметной и даже симпатичной улыбкой, прежде чем вернуться  к своему занятию, перестав обращать внимание на окружающий мир.

На следующий день ветер был таким сильным, что, казалось, вот-вот сорвет крышу. Лестраду, плохо спавшему ночью,  пришло в голову, что, хоть ему и сказали обращаться за всем, что может ему понадобиться, он никак не мог с кем-либо связаться.

– Телефон? Естественно, они не оставили мне телефон, – сказал Шерлок. – Если бы у меня был телефон, думаешь, я бы торчал здесь?

– Всегда можно уйти на своих двоих.

– И утопиться?

Лестрад шокированно посмотрел на Шерлока, и тот сказал насмешливо:

– Расслабься, я имею в виду, что мы на острове, но он не очень большой, и мы его единственные обитатели. Если у нас закончится еда до того, как нам привезут припасы, нам придется съесть друг друга.

– Тогда я обречен, потому что в тебе недостаточно мяса даже для того, чтобы покормить воробья. Кстати о кормежке: твоя очередь заваривать чай.

– Я не хочу чай.

– Ну, как знаешь.

Лестрад встал, сделал себе чашку чая и, сев напротив Шерлока, стал пить с видом глубокого наслаждения.

К четвертому дню пребывания на острове Лестрад, чье расположение духа было далеко не мирным из-за того, что он плохо спал по ночам, все свободное время проводил, придумывая всевозможные способы убийства Шерлока. Тот же все эти дни либо дулся, либо ныл от скуки, либо грубил.

На пятый день Лестрад, проснувшись, не стал вылезать из кровати, когда понял, что ветер еще не стих. Видеть Шерлока ему не хотелось. Однако голод и необходимость посетить туалет выгнали Лестрада из постели около девяти утра.

«Ну вот, даже побунтовать нормально не смог», – издевательски сказал он самому себе, принимая душ, что не заняло много времени, потому что температура в доме была далека от теплой.

В гостиную он зашел, натягивая вторую толстовку.

– О, здорово! Я уже думал, что мне придется самому делать чай. Это место сводит меня с ума!

Он вскочил на ноги и принялся мерить шагами комнату, буквально вибрируя от нерастраченной энергии.

– Но ты это так ловко скрываешь, – проворчал Лестрад себе под нос.

Интересно, что случится, если он врежет брату секретного агента? Смирившись, Лестрад взял коробку с овсяными хлопьями.

– Это место… оно… оно…

Шерлок всплеснул руками, не в силах выразить свои чувства.

– Как только позволит погода, нам привезут еду, и ты скажешь им, что хочешь домой, тогда и я смогу убраться отсюда. Ставший наркоманом остается им навсегда.

И он начал мешать овсянку, выписывая ложкой восьмерки.

– Вот только не пытайся меня спровоцировать.

– Я не стал бы тратить на это время, – напряженным голосом сказал Лестрад, тщательно контролируя себя. – У тебя ничего не получится. У богатеньких деток вроде тебя не хватает на это сил и воли. Если бы люди твоего чертова брата были более профессиональны, у нас, по крайней мере, были бы книги и старые дела?

– Какие дела? – став рядом с ним, поинтересовался Шерлок.

– Подвинься, мне надо достать до шкафа. Дела, которые остались нераскрытыми, в которых нет ни одной улики с ДНК, – ответил Лестрад, достав две тарелки и положив в каждую по порции каши. – У нас закончилось молоко. Достань, пожалуйста, мед. Если хочешь хотя бы одним глазком взглянуть на какое-нибудь дело, ты должен перестать ныть, начать нормально есть и гулять по меньшей мере по часу в день.

– Нас сдует.

– Дождь перестал, и сейчас на улице бодряще свежо. К тому же на берег наверняка выбросило много любопытных вещей. Ешь, и у тебя на груди вырастут волосы[3].

– Зачем мне волосы на груди? – озадаченно спросил Шерлок.

– Забудь, – сказал Лестрад и сел напротив него.

– Вчера ночью ты так кричал, что разбудил меня, – сказал Шерлок, не успел Лестрад поднести ко рту ложку.

Лестрад отложил ложку и пробормотал, смущенно опустив голову:

– Жизнь – дерьмо.

– У меня есть законное право на кошмары, я героиновый наркоман…

– Бывший героиновый наркоман.

– Посмотрим. А у тебя какое объяснение? – требовательно спросил Шерлок, зачерпывая ложкой овсянку и тут же выливая ее обратно.

– Я просто никчемный человек, и, быть может, в качестве наказания за это твой брат отправит меня домой.

Лестрад также ковырялся в своей тарелке, и поэтому не увидел пристального взгляда Шерлока.

– Ты понимаешь, насколько он тебе доверяет?

– Мне чувствовать себя польщенным? – отставив в сторону тарелку, осведомился Лестрад. – Мне не хватает фруктов. И смога. Звуков сирен и сигнализаций. Собачьего лая. Людей, убивающих друг друга. Я хочу домой.

– Хватит ныть, – сказал Шерлок, но не раздраженно, а явно весело. – Если ты думаешь, что Майкрофт легко доверят людям, ты ничего не понял. Что он предложил тебе за то, чтобы ты нянчился со мной?

– Свое тело.

– Кому оно нужно? Так что, деньги? Повышение?

– Угу, все и сразу.

– У тебя не было искушения согласиться?

– Ну, у меня всегда была слабость к длинным ногам и веснушкам. Он хорошо целуется?

– О боже, стереть, я должен это стереть, – простонал Шерлок с преувеличенным ужасом. – Все, хватит. Видишь, я ем эту кошмарную размазню.

Лестрад широко улыбнулся.

– Вот и правильно. Что твой брат сделал такого, чтобы так тебя разозлить? Кроме того, что родился первым.

– Ты ничего об этом не знаешь.

– Совершенно ничего. Насколько мне известно, я единственный ребенок.

– Как ты можешь не знать этого наверняка?

– Ты явно был в конце очереди, когда на небесах раздавали такт и сочувствие, да?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – резко сказал Шерлок. – Хотя это все равно неважно.

– Да, для всех, кроме меня, – согласился Лестрад. – Послушай, ты можешь сколько угодно грубить мне, но если и впрямь хочешь стать консультирующим детективом, тебе придется постараться ладить с людьми. Я не позволю оскорблять мое команду: помимо всего прочего, это плохо скажется на командном духе. Правда, ты с ними еще не скоро познакомишься, сначала тебе придется много всего прочитать и усвоить. Если, конечно, твой чертов брат доставит сюда книги и файлы с делами. Я проверю тебя на них.

– Ты серьезно?

– А ты? Это не игрушки, на кону жизнь людей, и ты будешь их уважать… или хотя бы притворишься, что уважаешь.

– Не забивай мне голову такими глупостями. Меня это не волнуют люди, – с отвращением отозвался Шерлок.

– Тогда либо ты будешь держаться подальше от них и от моих дел, или научишься притворяться. И не делай такое лицо, у меня от этого пропадает аппетит. Существует множество способов выудить у человека нужную информацию, все зависит от того, с кем ты разговариваешь.

– И что бы ты использовал со мной?

– Твое тщеславие относительно твоих способностей, – не раздумывая, ответил Лестрад.

– Неплохо, – поразмыслив, одобрил Шерлок. – А с Майкрофтом?

– Удар коленом по яйцам.

– А ты действительно не хочешь здесь находиться.

– Шерлок, твой брат просит об одолжениях, как это делал Марлон Брандо…

– Кто?

– Крестный отец.

– Кто?

– Ты не смотришь кино?

– А зачем?

У Лестрада ушла целая минута, чтобы понять, что Шерлок не шутил.

– Ладно, забудь про фильмы и ешь. Нет, я не хочу здесь находиться. Новая квартира, центральное отопление и все такое.

– Скучно, – сказал Шерлок и проглотил  ложку овсянки с гримасой отвращения.

– Для тебя – возможно. Вот это, – Лестрад обвел рукой комнату, – по-настоящему скучно. Здесь холодно, на острове бушует шторм, еда ужасная, а ты только и делаешь, что жалуешься. Так что нет, я совсем не хочу здесь оставаться. Но твой брат не оставил мне выбора, – добавил он с горечью.

– Что он сделал? – заинтересованно спросил Шерлок.

– Попросил об одолжении. А я повелся на это, как дурак.

– Я тебе говорил, чтобы ты был с ним поосторожнее.

– Нет, не говорил.

– Извини, – облизав ложку, сказал Шерлок.

– Шерлок, – позвал его Лестрад и, дождавшись, когда тот поднимет голову, запустил в него ложку каши.

– Что… Зачем ты это сделал? – возмутился Шерлок, тряся головой – в его кудрях застряло немало каши.

– Потому что мог. Радуйся, что это всего лишь  ложка, а  не вся кастрюля, ‒ улыбнулся Лестрад. ‒ У нас нет никаких книг, но, если хочешь, я могу пока рассказать тебе, как собирать и сохранять улики с места преступления.

‒ Почему ты раньше этого не предложил?! Сначала мне нужно принять душ. Опять. А здесь страшно холодно.

С овсянкой в волосах и покрасневшим от холода кончиком носа Шерлок выглядел немного жалким.

‒ Когда вымоешься, я заварю тебе чай, ‒ пообещал Лестрад, поддавшись слабости.

К удивлению Лестрада, ему понравилось обучать Шерлока азам криминалистики и уголовного процесса. Тот, хоть и жаловался на то, что это все ужасно скучно, схватывал все на лету.

‒ Пока ты не усвоишь, что можно делать на месте преступления, а что нет, и не научишься слушать, что тебе говорят, я не подпущу тебя ни к одному расследованию. Смирись с этим и начинай учиться. Я сделаю тебе тост, ‒ добавил Лестрад, не слишком гордясь тем, что прибегнул к шантажу.

Но, по крайней мере, Шерлок хоть стал есть как минимум дважды в день и гулять, используя, по предложению Лестрада, выброшенный на берег мусор для своих экспериментов. Отвратительно пахнувших экспериментов. Хорошо еще, что после длительного обсуждения, больше похожего на яростный спор, Шерлок согласился не использовать для этих экспериментов вещи Лестрада.

*

‒ Не понимаю, почему ты так злишься, ‒ мрачно пробормотал Шерлок, подковыривая ногтем корочку на затянувшейся ранке на руке.

‒ Потому что мне не нравится, что ты впустую тратишь свой талант. Тебе еще нет и тридцати, ты богат по сравнению с большинством остальных людей страны, у тебя есть брат, обладающий невероятной властью. И это не говоря уже о твоем уме, который… Понятия не имею, как работает твой мозг, но я вижу, что он гениальный. А ты калечишь его, употребляя купленную на улице дрянь.

‒ Я знаю, ‒ сказал Шерлок, разглядывая скатерть.

‒ Что?

‒ Брось, Лестрад. Почему, по-твоему, я на это согласился?

‒ Ты согласился?

‒ Конечно. Ты же не предполагал, что Майкрофт меня похитил?

‒ Нет, это только мне так не повезло, ‒ вздохнул Лестрад и сказал одобрительно: ‒ Ты молодец, правильно сделал.

‒ Вот только не надо этого снисходительного тона, ‒ буркнул Шерлок, но видно было, что он доволен, как будто раньше его мало кто хвалил. ‒ Почему ты не уверен в том, что ты единственный ребенок в семье? ‒ спросил он неожиданно.

‒ Тебе, должно быть, очень скучно, ‒ весело хмыкнул Лестрад.

‒ Да, ‒ честно ответил Шерлок. ‒ Я не думаю, что твой ответ как-то это изменит, но я пытаюсь понять, как общаться с людьми.

Лестрад хохотнул и сказал в ответ на обиженный взгляд Шрелока:

‒ Прости. ‒ Впрочем, его тону не доставало раскаяния. ‒ Итак, краткая история моей жизни: моя мать была наркоманкой и умерла от передоза, когда мне было шесть. Я попал в детский дом, где оставался до совершеннолетия. В паре патронатных семей я не прижился. Кем был мой отец, я не представляю. Я не знаю, каково это ‒ иметь деньги, которые я не заработал, и брата, который хоть и тот еще засранец, но готов тратить на меня время и силы и вытаскивать из неприятностей. Так что если мама не кормила тебя грудью или отца никогда не было рядом, смирись и живи дальше. Ты мужчина, вот и веди себя соответственно, а не как избалованный мальчишка.

Шерлок сел в кресло и задумчиво посмотрел на Лестрада.

‒ Почему ты так злишься? ‒ снова спросил он.

‒ Что, никакой жалости из-за моего тяжелого детства? ‒ насмешливо спросил Лестрад.

‒ Зачем тратить на это время? Ты относительно умный,  здоровый и имеешь ответственную работу ‒ даже при том, что ты не замечаешь половину из того, что происходит вокруг. Ты достойно преодолел все трудности, которые тебе встречались. За что тебя жалеть?

‒ Только можешь оскорбить меня комплиментом, ‒ криво улыбнулся Лестрад.

‒ Каким комплиментом? ‒ удивился Шерлок.

‒ Не обращай внимания.

*

‒ Ты изобретаешь для меня новые пытки? ‒ спросил Шерлок, когда, войдя в комнату, увидел задумчиво смотрящего в пустоту Лестрада.

‒ Нет, вспоминаю, какой была моя жизнь всего несколько дней назад. В ней не было братьев Холмс, зато была стабильная работа с восьми до восьми, кроме тех дней, когда приходилось задерживаться…

‒ Скукота.

К своему огорчению, Лестрад понял, что Шерлок был в чем-то прав: он начал погрязать в рутине. И, несмотря ни на что, он не скучал по Джулии, но, что ему не очень нравилось, все больше и больше времени думал о Майкрофте Холмсе. Что было, конечно, безумием. Он был слишком властным, слишком хитрым, слишком умным и, к тому же, братом Шерлока… Однако одно движение его губ…

‒ Еще немного, и я поддамся искушению принять твое предложение, ‒ лукаво сказал Лестрад.

‒ Какое предло… А-а-а. Не говори ерунды, ‒ отмахнулся Шерлок. ‒ Я тебе ни капли не интересен. Но мастурбируй в своей комнате, а не в душе.

‒ Я буду дрочить, когда захочу и где захочу! О боже, из-за тебя я превращаюсь в тринадцатилетнего подростка, ‒ простонал Лестрад, ‒ а ведь прошло только девять дней.

‒ Я-то тут при чем?

‒ А у тебя какой длины? ‒ спросил Лестрад и, пожав плечами, сказал с улыбкой: ‒ Не обращай на меня внимания: у меня, наверное, ранний кризис среднего возраста.

‒ Разве он не зависит от того, сколько еще надеешься прожить?

Лестрад бросил ему на голову полотенце для посуды и начал фантазировать о том, как он может убить Майкрофта Холмса.

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Скорее всего, Лестрад читает книгу Генри Мэйхью, журналиста и публициста, создателя известного журнала середины XIX века «Панч» и автора книги «Пролетарии и беднота Лондона» (прим. пер.)

[2] Кингс-колледж ‒ королевский лондонский колледж. Его классический курс включает в себя изучение нескольких языков, истории и т.д.

[3] Английская поговорка, означающая, что тот или иной напиток придаст человеку бодрости и/или повысит его потенцию и мужественность.

 


	6. Ослабляя нити

_Март 2008_

 

В первую минуту Лестрад не мог понять, где он находится. За ночь ветер, должно быть, стих, раз он проспал так долго, что вставшее солнце заливало его комнату. Улучшившаяся погода означала, что самолет с припасами сможет наконец-то долететь до них и привезти достаточно книг и папокс делами, чтобы занять Шерлока. Может, этого даже хватит, чтобы удержать Лестрада от убийства.

Шерлок был тем еще типом. Как кто-то мог вызывать такое раздражение и в то же время… нет, не симпатию, но что-то близкое к этому? Правда, иногда Шерлока хотелось придушить, но, по крайней мере, с ним никогда не было скучно. Хотя, конечно, Лестрад предпочел бы, чтобы Шерлок не забирал последнее сухое полотенце для своих экспериментов. Кстати, о сухих полотенцах: встав с кровати, Лестрад прихватил с собой в ванную пару дополнительных футболок, чтобы было, чем вытереться.

*

‒ Лестрад… ‒ с видом великомученика сказал Шерлок, посмотрев на тарелку овсянки.

‒ Знаю, меня от нее тоже тошнит. Но тебе надо ее съесть… мне надо, чтобы ты ее съел. Если я могу себя заставить, ты тоже можешь. До этого у тебя хорошо это получалось, и ты отлично держался все это время. Да, сегодня нам доставят книги.

‒ И папки с нераскрытыми делами, ‒ добавил Шерлок, рассеянно запихивая в рот большую ложку овсянки и всего лишь содрогнувшись при этом.

Лестрад подумал, что накормить маленького Шерлока наверняка было трудной задачей. Эта мысль натолкнула его на блестящую идею, и он стал рассказывать Шерлоку некоторые детали дел, которые им должны были привезти. Рассказов Лестрада как раз хватило на всю тарелку каши, которую Шерлок съел, почти не заметив.

‒ Я пойду погреюсь на солнышке, пока оно светит. Не хочешь составить мне компанию?

Шерлок наградил его уничижительным взглядом, но Лестрад в ответ лишь широко улыбнулся.

*

Лестрад так привык к порывам резкого пронизывающего ветра, что, выйдя из дома, почувствовал себя как на курорте. Дом располагался на самой высокой точке острова, метрах в пятнадцати над уровнем моря, и сейчас лопасти ветряной турбины едва крутились. Лестрад понадеялся, что это не означает, что они останутся без энергии. Сидеть в темноте со скучающим Шерлоком было пугающей перспективой.

Несмотря на солнце, было холодно, но ледяной воздух, наполненный светом, казался сладким, а мирную тишину нарушал лишь шум прибоя. Не слышно было даже крика чаек. Лестрад обошел остров, надеясь, что сегодня он будет крепко спать и не разбудит опять Шерлока. Не то чтобы тот говорил что-то о его кошмарах, но взгляды, которые он искоса бросал на Лестрада, думая, что делает это незаметно, говорили сами за себя. И ничего приятного в них не было.

Лестрада вдруг бросило в жар от смущения, когда он подумал, что мог говорить во сне. Обычно он не страдал такой проблемой, но развод, воспринимаемый им как его личный провал, потряс его сильнее, чем он думал, так что все могло быть. К тому же здесь слишком многое напоминало ему о худших годах его жизни.

Обойдя остров несколько раз, Лестрад услышал приближающийся самолет. К тому времени, как он добежал до посадочной полосы, маленький самолет уже приземлился и почти остановился. Лестрад пошел к нему, щурясь на солнце. Поставив руку козырьком над глазами, он изумился, увидев, кто именно идет ему навстречу, повесив на плечо зонт-трость.

‒ Я думал, только герои идут сквозь лучи солнца навстречу смерти, ‒ вместо приветствия сказал Лестрад.

‒ Если бы все наши желания исполнялись силой мысли… Добрый день, детектив-инспектор.

‒ Здравствуйте. Вы просто-таки отрада для моих глаз. Ну, точнее, еда, которую вы привезли, ‒ сказал Лестрад, показав на коробки, которые выгружали из самолета двое мужчин. ‒ Смело с вашей стороны приехать лично, ‒ добавил он, гадая, когда Майкрофт спал в последний раз.

‒ Рад, что вы это оценили. Надеюсь, что это мне поможет. Я лишь сегодня узнал, что вы были отрезаны от остального мира, ‒ признался Майкрофт.

‒ В течение десяти дней, ‒ решив выжать из этого все возможное, напомнил Лестрад.

‒ Я знаю. Все было очень плохо? ‒ сочувствие в его смеющихся глазах было более чем неискренним.

Лестрад запретил себе поддаваться чарам дрогнувшего в улыбке рта и, сузив глаза, недовольно посмотрел на Майкрофта.

‒ Боже, так плохо? Мой бедный инспектор. Должен сказать, вы не выглядите отдохнувшим.

Только когда Майкрофт снова посмотрел куда-то в сторону, Лестрад сообразил, кого он ищет взглядом.

‒ С Шерлоком все в порядке, ‒ ответил он на незаданный вопрос. ‒ Он сейчас занят экспериментом с выращиванием плесени на всех наших полотенцах.

‒ Понятно. Простое извинение не компенсирует это, верно? ‒ с кривой улыбкой спросил Майкрофт.

‒ Свежие фрукты и все, чего нам не хватало, могут помочь. Немного.

Занятый проверкой уже выгруженных ящиков, Лестрад нашел яблоки и, взяв себе одно, второе кинул Майкрофту, который машинально поймал его и посмотрел на него так, словно впервые видел такой фрукт. Не сговариваясь, они пошли к дому.

Лестрад почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, осознав, как сильно он обрадовался приезду Майкрофта. И не только потому, что тот не был Шерлоком. На первый взгляд Майкрофт казался таким же, как сотни остальных мужчин в Сити, разъезжающих на автомобиле с шофером и работающих в банках, или же шишек из Вестминстера и Уайтхолла. Но потом становилось понятно, что Майкрофт скорее похож на айсберг, и, кроме видимой всем вершины, под его сшитыми на заказ костюмами, как под толщей воды, скрывалось то, что Лестрад очень хотел бы увидеть ‒ настоящий Майкрофт, без маски, без притворства, без вечного самоконтроля.

Майкрофт осторожно надкусил яблоко, как будто опасался, что оно взорвется, а когда этого не произошло, обнаружил, что оно неожиданно съедобно, и быстро сгрыз его.

‒ Я был голоден, ‒ сказал он, защищаясь, когда заметил, что Лестрад наблюдает за ним.

‒ Я так и понял. Вы много всего привезли.

‒ Только самое необходимое. Вы не представляете, как сложно доставлять свежие продукты так далеко на север.

Лестрад вдруг сообразил, что Майкрофт был также рад видеть его, как сам Лестрад ‒ Майкрофта, и это немного вскружило ему голову. Чтобы успокоиться, он откусил кусочек яблока.

‒ Сомневаюсь, что вы отстояли очередь в супермаркете, чтобы все это купить.

Дверь дома распахнулась, и из нее выбежал Шерлок.

‒ Наконец-то! ‒ воскликнул он. ‒ Это коробки с делами?

Он помчался к самолету, не заметив брата.

‒ Хорошо, что я не ожидал увидеть откормленного теленка, ‒ смиренно сказал Майкрофт.

‒ На тех запасах, что у нас были?

‒ В вас нет ни капли жалости, ‒ печально покачал головой Майкрофт.

‒ Десять дней, ‒ напомнил ему Лестрад. ‒ И вообще, на что вы жалуетесь? Шерлок ведь жив, так?

‒ Была реальная опасность, что будет по-другому?

Раздражение, которые все это время испытывал Лестрад, испарилось, стоило появиться человеку, с которым он мог поговорить как с взрослым.

‒ Как ни странно, нет, ‒ с улыбкой ответил он. ‒ Он разбудил во мне тринадцатилетнего подростка, но в остальном хорошо держался. То, что у него нет здесь заначки, само по себе хороший знак.

‒ Прежде эта мысль не приходила мне в голову, ‒ сказал Мйакрофт.

‒ Сейчас уже нет смысла волноваться об этом. Он чист.

‒ Спасибо. Должен сказать, судя по тому, что я успел увидеть, он отдохнул лучше, чем вы.

‒ Он хорошо спит, ‒ решив не обращать особого внимания на слова Майкрофта, ответил Лестрад. ‒ Ест два раза в день, в основном, потому что я либо шантажирую, либо подкупаю его. Я даже выводил его гулять, когда это было возможно ‒ я не взял одежду для такой погоды. А вы, значит, ничуть о нас не беспокоились?

Майкрофт пригладил волосы, но, очевидно, так и не смог придумать убедительную ложь и потому честно признался:

‒До сегодняшнего утра у меня не было времени даже думать о вас. Я прилетел сюда сразу же, как только освободился. Считайте это комплиментом.

Усталость притупила реакцию Майкрофта,и последнее предложение он сказал секундой позже, чем следовало бы.

‒ Мило, но вас это все равно не спасет. Я десять дней придумывал разные способы убийства, ‒ сказал Лестрад, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

‒ Тогда мне стоит бежать, пока у меня еще есть шанс. На каком способе вы остановились? ‒ поинтересовался Майкрофт.

‒ К сожалению, я пришел к выводу, что не гожусь на роль гения преступного мира. Но, пожалуй, я выбрал бы что-нибудь долгое и вызывающее чирьи.

‒ Я всегда плохо представлял, что это такое, ‒ сказал Майкрофт, с трудом подавляя зевок. ‒ Прошу прощения. Наверное, это влияние свежего воздуха.

‒ Вы все это время торчали в помещении?

Майкрофт кивнул.

‒ В таком случае, если вам позволит колено, не хотите ли прогуляться на солнышке? К тому же сейчас на улице все равно теплее, чем в доме. Система отопления здесь далека от совершенства.

Они повернулись и пошли по траве к дюнам, за которыми лежало море.

‒ Вам стоит выбрать более быстрый способ убийства, детектив-инспектор ‒ я не задержусь здесь надолго.

‒ Зовите меня Лестрад, так проще.

‒ Не по имени? ‒ с любопытством уточнил Майкрофт.

‒ Никогда его не любил.

‒ У вас есть родственники-французы? ‒ спросил Майкрофт из праздного интереса.

‒ Понятия не имею, ‒ пожал плечами Лестрад. ‒ Может, у меня фамилия моего отца. Но точно не матери.

‒ Да, я забыл.

Поняв, что он выдал себя, Майкрофт поморщился и приготовился к последствиям.

‒ Все в порядке, ‒ легко сказал Лестрад. ‒ Я так и подумал, что прежде, чем доверить мне Шерлока, вы изучили мою подноготную. Вероятнее всего, вы знаете о моем прошлом больше, чем я сам.

Майкрофт не стал оскорблять его, отрицая это.

‒ Насколько подробное у вас на меня досье? ‒спросил Лестрад.

‒ Вы и в самом деле хотите знать? ‒ мягко уточнил Майкрофт.

Приведенный в замешательство ‒ и втайне довольный ‒ сочувствием, прозвучавшим в голосе Майкрофта, Лестрад покачал головой.

‒ Нет, пожалуй. Хотя… Вы ничего не выяснили о моем отце?

‒ Нет.

Лестрад кивнул. Он никогда не мог решить, что лучше: знать или не знать, кем был его отец. Он мог оказаться наркодилером, или сутенером, или еще кем похуже. Или он мог быть просто любителем острых ощущений. Нет, все же лучше не знать.

‒ Вы понимаете, что я чувствую насчет всего этого. Вам, с вашей работой, наверное, нелегко видеть всегда обе стороны монеты, ‒ неловко сказал Лестрад, жалея, что начал этот разговор.

‒ Вы слишком высокого мнения обо мне. Мне пришлось привыкнуть к тому, что моя личная жизнь давно уже не такая личная, как мне хотелось бы.

‒ Хм, об этом я как-то подумал. Но я понимаю, о чем. Для вашего мужа, полагаю, этотяжело. Как он с этим справляется? Простите, это не мое дело, ‒ поспешно сказал Лестрад.

‒ У меня нет мужа, и я не состою в отношениях, ‒ ответил Майкрофт и сухо добавил: ‒ Как ни странно.

‒ Но вы… у вас было обручальное кольцо.

Майкрофт посмотрел на свои руки и вытянул ту, на которой было золотое кольцо.

‒ Оно принадлежало моему дяде. Когда я надеваю его, то не обращаю внимания, на какую именно руку.

Выражение лица Лестрада давало понять, что он не против узнать больше, и Майкрофт, к своему ужасу, невольно сказал:

‒ Он стал жить с нами, когда от нас ушел отец.

Лестрад достаточно долго работал следователем, чтобы понять, что стояло за признанием Майкрофта. Видимо, его мысли отразились у него в глазах, потому что на лице Майкрофта тут же появилось надменное выражение. Лестрад сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

‒ Если даже вас держат под колпаком, то кто сторожит сторожей?

‒ Вы изучали латынь. ‒ Это прозвучало как обвинение. ‒ Или, по крайней мере, читали «Сатиры» Ювенала.

‒ Не говорите ерунды, ‒ раздраженно отозвался Лестрад. ‒ Если в моей школе кому-то и удавалось научиться читать по-английски, то лишь чудом.

‒ И все же у вас это получилось, ‒ ядовито сказал Майкрофт.

‒ Вы ничего об этом не знаете, ‒ с жалостью посмотрев на него, сказал Лестрад.

Уязвленный, Майкрофт сдержал вертевшиеся на языке слова, потому что Лестрад был прав.

‒ Нет, ‒ сказал он, опустив взгляд.

‒ И вам не стоит извиняться за то, что вы получили хорошее образование, ‒ сказал Лестрад, верно расшифровав его молчание. ‒ Простите. Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как типичная жалоба ленивых неудачников, обиженных на весь мир.

‒ Нет, поверьте мне, ‒ усмехнулся Майкрофт. ‒ Мне приходилось… ‒ Он осекся, едва не сболтнув лишнего, чего с ним почти никогда не случалось. ‒ Простите. Кажется, я устал больше, чем полагал.

‒ Не знаю, какую роль вы играете в управлении страной, но я рад, что вы на нашей стороне.

‒ Боже, я ни на чьей стороне. И я не управляю страной. Пока правительство играет в политику, наша задача ‒ поддерживать благополучие страны, как в данный момент, так и в будущем. Чего я не должен был вам говорить, Лестрад. Это обязательно? ‒ спросил вдруг Майкрофт с видом великомученика. ‒ Обращения по фамилии слишком напоминают частную школу.

‒ Или среднюю школу Хакни[1], в моем случае, ‒ жизнерадостно сказал Лестрад. ‒ Когда я соизволял там появиться. Зовите меня, как хотите.

‒ Спасибо, Грегори. Мое имя вы уже знаете.

Майкрофт произнес это мягким четким голосом, и Лестрада обеспокоило то, как ему понравилось слышать из его уст имя, которое он никогда не считал своим.

‒ Но у вас все закончилось хорошо, так ведь? ‒ проницательно спросил Лестрад.

От усталости у Майкрофта закрывались глаза, а в голосе появилась хрипотца, но, тем не менее, от него исходила мощная волна… Обаяния? Власти? Чем бы это ни было, это чертовски возбуждало.

Лестрад вдруг понял, что Майкрофт отвечал на его вопрос, пока он был занят своими мыслями.

– …так или иначе, они прошли неплохо. На большее, в эти непростые времена, не приходилось и надеяться. Однако это не столько победа, сколько удачное предотвращение катастрофы. И, к слову о катастрофах: мне действительно жаль, что вы вынуждены были терпеть такие неудобства эти дни, особенно учитывая, какую огромную услугу вы согласились оказать.

– Вы меня переоцениваете, – сухо сказал Лестрад.

– Я полагаю, вы хотите улететь отсюда со мной?

Лестрд прищурился, ожидая подвоха.

– Вы очень подозрительны, – тихо пожаловался Майкрофт.

– Странно, правда, особенно принимая во внимание моего нынешнего соседа? А что насчет Шерлока?

– Он сам должен решить, остаться или нет, – сказал Майкрофт, посерьезнев. – Я не могу – и не стану – принуждать его. Я, наконец, принял тот факт, что только он сам, своим сознательным решением, может бросить наркотики и оставаться в завязке.

Они миновали дюны и вышли к берегу, который мирно лизали волны, словно последних дней яростного шторма никогда и не было.

– Это чудесное место, – сказал Лестрад, впервые увидев это. – Я никогда еще не был так далеко на севере. Ночное небо просто восхитительно – когда его не закрывают облака, конечно.

– Вас интересует астрономия?

– Ни капли. Я просто ни разу в жизни не видел столько звезд разом. Я вполне в состоянии любоваться ими в полном невежестве. Только не надо этого, хорошо? – добавил он, отвлекшись на то, каким чувственным выглядел сонный Майкрофт.

– Чего не надо? – спросил Майкрофт.

– Не говорите больше о Шерлоке, потому что вы уговорите меня остаться, и я не пойму, как это произошло, пока не будет слишком поздно.

– Мой дорогой Грегори, – с легким удивлением сказал Майкрофт, – если бы я обладал возможностями, которые вы мне приписываете…

– Избавьте меня от вашей фирменной «я-скромный-гражданский-служащий» речи. Вы далеко не Юрайя Хип[2].

– И благодарен за такую милость природы, – хмыкнул Майкрофт. – Хотя, если я правильно помню, он был не гражданским служащим, а стряпчим, не так ли? Правда, как и я, он был рыжим.

– Мне проще всего сдаться, – пробормотал Лестрад, засовывая замерзшие руки в карманы пальто. – Мы оба знаем, что вы можете наматывать километровые мысленные круги вокруг меня.

– У меня такое чувство, что я пропустил большую часть нашего разговора, – сказал Майкрофт, склонив голову.

До Лестрада, который сам не выспался, дошло, что, вполне возможно, весь их флирт был лишь плодом его воображения.

– Не обращайте внимания. Вот к чему приводят десять дней заключения в компании Шерлока.

– Понятно, – внимательно посмотрев на его опущенную голову, сказал Майкрофт. – Такое случилось бы с каждым.

– Вы случайно не в курсе, чем закончилась работа мастера в моей квартире? – неожиданно сменил тему разговора Лестрад. – Я понимаю, что это ерунда по сравнению с тем, чем вы занимаетесь, но…

– Простите, я совершенно забыл. Лен оставил мне для вас сообщение: система отопления была установлена, причем дешевле, чем планировалось изначально. Мастеру потребовалось меньше труб, чем он предполагал. Все работает отлично.

Не зная, что его облегчение было столь явным, Лестрад кивнул в знак благодарности.

– Угостите сигаретой? – спросил он, нарушая сопровождавшую их уютную тишину, когда они шли вдоль берега.

Майкрофт изумленно поднял бровь.

– Опытный детектив, – напомнил ему Лестрад. – И отчаявшийся после десяти дней без сигарет и еды, проведенных на пустынном острове с Шерлоком.

Майкрофт протянул ему пачку «Данхилл Интернешнл» и тонкую золотую зажигалку.

– Это недостаточная компенсация за ваши страдания. Я уже и не припомню, сколько раз я пытался бросить эту отвратительную привычку. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что желание закурить не облегчает бесконечно долгие совещания.

– Представляю, – посочувствовал Лестрад, давая ему прикурить. – Я брошу после этой сигареты.

Лестрад сделал затяжку, закашлялся и снова затянулся. Майкрофт, не сводя с него взгляда, сел на упругую траву и сам судовольствием затянулся, подставив лицо солнцу и расслабившись. Что не преминул заметить Лестрад.

– Вы поразительно быстро умеете расслабляться.

– При моей работе это необходимо, – небрежно ответил Майкрофт – Свободное время для меня роскошь, поэтому надо успеть по максимуму воспользоваться им. Опыт научил меня, что любые решение проще принять после отдыха, каким бы коротким он ни был. Кроме того, отдых помогает уменьшить любой стресс.

– Это здорово, потому что именно вам придется сказать Шерлоку, что я не подпущу его к нераскрытым делам, пока он не закончит свою домашнюю работу, – лукаво сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него с едва уловимым обвинением во взгляде.

– Вы не могли дать мне докурить, прежде чем сообщать об этом?

– Это было бы не так весело. Десять дней наедине с Шерлоком, – вновь напомнил Лестрад.

– Почему мне кажется, что я еще не раз это услышу? – риторически спросил Майкрофт и затушил наполовину выкуренную сигарету о землю. – Реальность никогда не бывает так хороша, как представляется в мечтах, – добавил он, заметив, что Лестрад смотрит на него.

– Бесполезно вызывать во мне чувство вины. Десять дней. Вам стоит остаться на ночь.

– Чтобы вы исполнили свои планы по моему убийству?

– Разумеется. И, потом, иначе вы не сможете оценить всю прелесть этого места.

– Меня настолько не приводит в восторг ваше предложение, что…

Тут раздался звонок телефона, и Майкрофт сказал с появившемся на лице смирением:

– Прошу прощения, я должен ответить.

Он не сделал попытки отойти, и поэтому Лестрад остался на месте, стараясь подслушивать не так заметно.

– Благодарю вас, мэм. Приятно слышать о таком согласии. Нет, я не могу считать, что это лишь моя заслуга. Он определенно преувеличивает мою роль. Отставка?

За этим последовала непродолжительная тишина, и в появившееся в глазах Майкрофта удивление за долю секунды сменилось ликованием, а затем – привычной невозмутимостью.

– Почту за честь. Короткий отпуск будет как нельзя кстати, перед тем, как займу новое… Нет, я останусь здесь. Погода, кажется, улучшилась, а морской воздух…

Через минуту Майкрофт убрал телефон и заявил:

– Вам следует быть поосторожнее с желаниями, Грегори. Я все же останусь на ночь. И даже не на одну.

– Да, впредь буду осторожнее, – согласился Лестрад, чувствуя себя неприлично счастливым. – Вы, конечно, понимаете, что готовить придется вам?

Секунд десять Майкрофт молчал.

– Почему вы считаете, что я не умею готовить?

– Ловко. А что, умеете?

– Нет, – признался Майкрофт. – Я рассчитывал, что вы сжалитесь надо мной.

– Вы рассчитываете на это с нашей первой встречи, – сказал Лестрад, только что поняв это. – Нет уж, теперь этот номер со мной не пройдет.

Нагнувшись, он поднял гальку и бросил ее в воду, но она, подскочив лишь раз, утонула.

– Что ж, тогда мне надо придумать что-то еще, – мягко сказал Майкрофт. – Может, пойдем обратно? Я ужасно голоден.

– Когда вы ели в последний раз, не считая яблока?

Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел вдаль.

– Отлично, теперь у меня двое таких, – пожаловался Лестрад, но непохоже было, что его это очень огорчало.

  


* * *

[1] Хакни ‒ район Лондона. С пестрым населением, мрачными, по большей части, домами и не слишком хорошей репутацией.

[2] Uriah Heep . Это не только известная английская рок-группа, но и отрицательный персонаж романа Ч.Диккенса «Дэвид Копперфилд» (Урия Гип, как его еще переводили переводчики СССР).


	7. Нити, связывающие воедино

Лестрад закрыл за ними дверь дома и широко обвел рукой комнату.

– Здесь скромно, но мы чувствуем себя как дома.

– Я был к вам несправедлив, – понял Майкрофт, оглядываясь вокруг с неприязнью и неверием. – Я считал, что вы преувеличиваете, но снаружи и впрямь теплее, чем здесь.

– А вы застряли здесь на выходные.

– Постарайтесь не демонстрировать такую радость по этому поводу. Нам нужны припасы, – решительно добавил Майкрофт.

– Обогреватели, пледы и теплая одежда.

– Вы хорошо все обдумали.

– Десять дней, – вновь напомнил ему Лестрад. – Да, еще свежие травы – те, которые выращиваются в горшочках. Специи. Черный перец. Вы точно не умеете готовить?

– Однажды у меня произошел досадный инцидент с вареными яйцами.

– Что, они у вас выкипели?

– Хуже – взорвались в микроволновке, – сухо ответил Майкофт.

– Случайно?

– Разумеется, случайно. Я же не Шерлок.

– Я знаю, – заверил его Лестрад. – Тогда вам нужно будет лишь вымытьих.

– Жду с нетерпением.

– Я думал, вы лучше умеете врать, – склонив голову на бок, сказал Лестрад.

– Спасибо. Наверное.

– Почему вы не записываете? У меня длинный список.

‒ Я это подозревал, ‒ отозвался Майкрофт, медленно обходя дом. ‒ Спартанские условия ‒ не совсем подходящее определение, ‒ пробормотал он, взглянув на спальню Лестрада. ‒ Это ваши самые теплые вещи?

‒ Да, ‒ кивнул Лестрад. ‒ Я отдал Шерлоку пару своих толстовок.

‒ Зачем?

‒ Из сострадания. У него еще меньше теплых вещей, чем у меня. Правда, он не переставал ныть о том, какого низкого качества у меня одежда, ‒ усмехнулся Лестрад, и Майкрофт прикрыл на секунду глаза.

‒ Я… Просто сказать «прошу прощения» будет явно недостаточно. Это было невероятно грубо даже для него.

‒ Уверен, он пробовал меня на прочность, пытался выяснить, насколько далеко я позволю ему зайти. Я так думаю, он уже давно так себя ведет с окружающими, так?

‒ Тридцать с лишним лет. Вы весьма великодушны.

‒ Может, я просто жду, пока он выйдет из тени старшего брата и его некому будет защищать. И потом, кто знает, каким он станет, если завяжет с наркотиками?

‒ Вы же понимаете, что это палка о двух концах, верно? ‒ уточнил Майкрофт, едва не споткнувшись о гору чемоданов, оставленных в узком коридорчике, ведущем к трем спальням.

‒ У вас много багажа, ‒ сказал Лестрад, помогая отнести чемоданы в свободную спальню.

‒ Я не знал, как долго пробуду здесь.

‒ А еще вы постоянно в разъездах. Вам помочь распаковать чемоданы?

‒ Мне мало что нужно. Когда я не работаю, я предпочитаю не носить униформу, ‒ сказал Майкрофт, показав на свой костюм.

‒ Значит, на самом деле вы совсем другой?

‒ О нет, не стоит обольщаться. Просто у меня есть и другая сторона. И, будьте добры, сотрите с лица эту ухмылку, ‒ саркастически сказал Майкрофт. ‒ Не знаю, в чем вы меня представляете, но уверяю вас, вне работы я ношу скучную и традиционную одежду.

‒ Я бы на вашем месте выбрал теплую.

‒ С этим я, на своем месте, могу вам помочь.

Майкрофт открыл чемоданы, порылся в них и нашел вязаный кардиган цвета молочного шоколада, который протянул Лестраду.

‒ Вам самому он не понадобится?

‒ На мне костюм-тройка и пальто, мне достаточно. А Шерлок никогда не наденет ничего из моих вещей.

Лестрад с благодарностью натянул кардиган, который был мягким, пушистым и просто-таки невероятно теплым. Лестрад мгновенно почувствовал себя так, словно его обняло пламя, не причиняющее боли.

‒ Потрясающий кардиган! У меня никогда не было ничего такого теплого и в то же время легкого. Из чего он?

‒ Если вы играете в скраббл, то, возможно, помните слово «кивиет», ‒ сказал Майкрофт и повторил это слово по буквам.

‒ Дайте-ка догадаюсь: это какая-нибудь шерсть кашемировых овец, вырванная у них из ноздрей?

‒ Почти. Из подшерстка с живота овцебыка.

‒ Кто такой овцебык?

‒ Большое волосатое жвачное животное, водится на Аляске и еще в некоторых регионах планеты.

‒ Не хотелбы я собирать их шерсть. Вычесывать и стричь их наверняка непросто, так что шерсть должна немало стоить. А этот кардиган явно ручной работы.

Лестрад вопросительно посмотрел на Майкрофта, который покачал головой, словно досадуя на его любопытство.

‒ Как правило, я настолько занят, что мне не хватает времени на вязание, ‒ съязвил Майкрофт. ‒ Жена Лена захотела попробовать связать что-то из этой шерсти, и я купил ей несколько мотков. Вместо того, чтобы связать что-то себе, она связала мне этот кардиган.

‒ Лен ‒ ваш слуга?

‒ Хм, да.

‒ Я даже не удивлен, что у вас есть слуга. Не могу представить, как вы гладите себе рубашки.

‒ А что, пытались?

‒ Еще чего не хватало, ‒ скривился Лестрад.

‒ Даже странно, ‒ заметил Майкрофт, странно посмотрев на него.

Лестрад улыбнулся, почти чувствуя на языке вкус губ Майкрофта. Впервые за много месяцев его охватилоострое и буквально ударившее под дых желание. «Нашел время», ‒ мысленно сказал самому себе Лестрад и спрятал руки в рукава кардигана, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость.

‒ Грегори?

‒ Здесь чертовски холодно. Может, в гостиной уже стало потеплее? ‒ отозвался Лестрад, осознавая, что начинает безудержно болтать.

‒ Восхищаюсь вашим оптимизмом, хотя и не разделяю его, ‒ пробормотал Майкрофт, следуя за Лестрадом в гостиную.

На этот раз их появление привлекло внимание Шерлока, который сидел на полу в окружении коробок с делами и выглядел так, словно для него уже наступило Рождество.

‒ А, привет, ‒ бросив на Майкрофта мимолетный взгляд, сказал он. ‒ Что ты здесь делаешь? Завел себе привычку ходить по воде?

‒ Я тронут теплотой твоего приветствия. Не раскладывай на полу фотографии с мест преступлений. Если тебе так хочется, делай это в своей комнате.

‒ Там не осталось свободного места, ‒ сказал Шерлок, зарывшись в одну из коробок.

‒ Прежде, чем заняться делами, ты должен прочитать учебники, ‒ напомнил ему Лестрад.

‒ Что? Я потом это сделаю.

‒ Да? Твой брат хочет тебе кое-что сказать.

Лестрад задержался в комнате ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть во взгляде Майкрофта обиду за такое предательство, и оставил братьев одних. Когда он вернулся из ванной, Шерлок дулся, как олимпийский чемпион в этом виде спорта, а Майкрофт разговаривал по телефону, заказывая, судя по всему, припасы на несколько недель.

‒ Шерлок, тебе что-то нужно? ‒ спросил он.

Тот ответил, оторвавшись от «Лучших способов изучения трупов и мест преступлений»:

‒ Скотч. Лупа. Компьютер. Сканер и принтер с запасными картриджами. Бумага. Телефон. Сигареты.

‒ Никаких сигарет, ‒ машинально отозвался Майкрофт.

‒ Лицемер, ‒ сказал Шерлок, но без злости или раздражения.

‒ Я знаю. Поразительно, не правда ли? У меня осталось три штуки, можешь взять одну.

Шерлок показал ему средний палец и снова уткнулся в книгу.

‒ Грегори?

‒ Мой телефон и компьютер так и не привезли.

Майкрофт поморщился и возобновил разговор:

‒ Грэхем, у нас небольшая проблема: найти телефон и компьютер детектива-инспектора Лестрада. А пока что пришли замену. Подожди секунду. Грегори, вы хотите, чтобы кто-нибудь забрал вашу почту?

‒ Да, пожалуйста.

Майкрофт вышел из комнаты, не переставая отдавать приказы своему собеседнику.

‒ Книги по поджогам! ‒ воскликнул Шерлок. ‒ Здесь нет книг по поджогам. Лестрад, расскажи все, что знаешь о поджогах. Ничего не упускай.

‒ Мы поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас я буду готовить.

‒ Я не голоден.

‒ Ничего, значит, просто посмотришь, как мы едим, ‒ весело ответил Лестрад.

*

К облегчению Лестрада, которого он, впрочем, не показал, рыба с сырным соусом ему удалась, и в сочетании со свежими овощами ее оказалось вполне достаточно. Шерлок есть отказался, заявив, что еда замедляет его мыслительную деятельность, и остался сидеть читать у обогревателя. Майкрофт, к удовольствию Лестрада, поел хоть и немного, но с видимым удовольствием, отказавшись от сыра и печенья на десерт.

‒ Я слежу за весом, ‒ подавляя зевок, объяснил Майкрофт, который явно клевал носом.

Действительно, у него был заметен намечающийся второй подбородок, а черты лица были не такими тонкими, как у Шерлока, однако лишнего веса Лестрад у него не видел. Тем не менее он ничего не сказал по этому поводу, зная, что большинство людей очень чувствительнык комментариям относительно их веса и внешности вообще.

Когда Лестрад стал собирать со стола, смирившись с тем, что на некоторое время станет слугой братьев Холмс, Майкрофт, как ни странно, принес к мойке остальную грязную посуду.

‒ Чем я могу помочь?

‒ Благородное предложение, и я обязательно им воспользуюсь, но завтра. Вы же спите на ходу.

‒ Сейчас всего половина восьмого.

‒ Идите уже спать. Спокойной ночи.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него с непонятным выражением во взгляде и отправился в свою спальню. По пути он споткнулся о стул, стоявший у стола, а затем едва не врезался в дверной косяк.

‒ Подумать только: а ведь безопасность страны находится в его руках, ‒ сказал Шерлок. ‒ Я же говорил, что он страшно неуклюжий. А когда он устает, то это вообще катастрофа. Лучше я пригляжу за тем, чтобы он не врезался во что-нибудь еще.

Шерлок быстро пошел вслед за братом, а Лестрад подумал о том, что его забота скорее всего была тесно связана с нежеланием мыть посуду.

*

‒ Даже не надейся, что сможешь как следует выспаться, ‒ резко сказал Шерлок, вошедший в комнату, едва Майкрофт успел снять пальто и повесить его на вешалку.

‒ Сейчас я отлично высплюсь, даже вися вниз головой, ‒ заверил его Майкрофт, пытаясь снять с себя пиджак.

Вздохнув, Шерлок помог ему и, пошарившись в его разворошенных чемоданах, достал пижаму, халат и кожаные тапочки.

‒ Сигарет там нет, ‒ мягко сказал Майкрофт, развязывая галстук.

‒ Ты почти бросил курить в последнее время. Что тебя так беспокоит?

‒ Было несколько непростых ситуаций, ‒ ответил Майкрофт, стараясь отстегнуть от жилетки цепочку часов. Шерлок сделал это одним движением пальцев.

‒ Но тебе все удалось.

‒ Я бы не утверждал это так категорично. Но все в порядке. Правда, ‒ добавил он в ответ на пристальный взгляд Шерлока.

‒ Тогда спи, пока можешь. Лестрад будит меня каждую ночь. А когда я пожаловался на это, он почти перестал спать, хотя ему, кажется, требуется больше отдыха, чем мне.

‒ Всем требуется больше отдыха, чем тебе, ‒ заметил Майкрофт и, сняв жилет, стал неловкими пальцами расстегивать запонки.

‒Дай я, а то ты провозишься с ними всю ночь, ‒ нетерпеливо сказал Шерлок.

Майкрофт сел на край кровати и вытянул руку, одновременно зевая и стаскивая с себя ботинки. Взяв себя в руки и стряхнув на мгновение сонливость, Майрокфт самостоятельно снял с щиколотки кобуру и положил ее на чемодан рядом с кроватью. Поняв, что Шерлок смотрит на него с непривычной серьезностью, он сказал, покачав головой:

‒ Это лишь мера предосторожности. Не…

‒ По-твоему, я еще ребенок? Я и не думал об этом, ‒ фыркнул Шерлок.

Майкрофт бросил носки в угол и сообщил:

‒ Принимая во внимание работу Лестрада, нет ничего удивительного в том, что время от времени ему снятся кошмары. Они всем снятся.

‒ Даже тебе? ‒ положив запонки рядом с пистолетом, спросил Шерлок.

‒ Как ни удивительно, я всего лишь человек, ‒ ответил Майкрофт, спустив с плеч подтяжки.

‒ Или просто хорошо замаскировался под представителя рода человеческого. Ты никогда не говорил о кошмарах.

‒ Зачем? И когда, учитывая твое нежелание проводить время в моей компании?

‒ Не начинай, ‒ тихо сказал Шерлок. ‒ Ты здесь надолго?

‒ На неделю, может, меньше.

‒ Тебе же не надо, чтобы я тебя развлекал, правда?

Майкрофт негромко хмыкнул, вешая брюки на вешалку.

‒ Пообещай мне, что никогда не изменишься.

‒ Зачем мне меняться?

‒ И то верно, ‒ согласился Майкрофт.

Он бросил свои боксеры на носики и, ежась, натянул пижаму.

‒ У тебя хорошие новости. Очередное повышение? Точно, повышение, причем максимально возможное. Так быстро?

Майкрофт, застегивавший пижамную куртку, замер.

‒ Шерлок, я не могу…

‒ Тебе и не нужно признаваться. Я знаю, что я прав.

‒ Ты всегда так говоришь. Мне надо почистить зубы. Возьмешь что-нибудь из моих вещей для своих экспериментов…

‒ Бла-бла-бла. Захвати что-нибудь, чтобы вытереться. Я использовал все полотенца.

Майкрофт вздохнул и взял в руки телефон.

*

Резко проснувшись, Майкрофт сел на кровати и уже потянулся за Глоком, но тут же вспомнил, где он находится. Должно быть, Лестраду снился очередной кошмар. Неудивительно, что он так плохо выглядел, если не спал каждую ночь. Спальни разделяли лишь тонкие гипсокартонные стены, так что слышимость была отличная.

Майрофт убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру и потер лицо, чувствуя себя так, словно только что очнулся после удара по голове. Ладони колола отросшая щетина.

Сидеть и ничего не делать было трудно, но Майкрофт не хотел вторгаться в личное пространство Лестрада, гордость которого он уже не раз задевал. Невнятные звуки, доносившиеся из комнаты Лестрада, были очень похожи на те, что Майкрофт слышал в детстве и о которых предпочел забыть раз и навсегда.

Когда дверь его спальни распахнулась, Майкрофт ничуть не удивился, лишь прищурился от включенного света, глядя на непрошеного гостя.

‒ Я тебя предупреждал, ‒ сказал Шерлок, подходя к кровати.

У него были взъерошены волосы, а пижама была ему размера на три велика, из-за чего он выглядел как подросток. Постоянно влипающий в неприятности подросток, которого так хорошо помнил Майкрофт.

‒ Говори потише. Незачем смущать Лестрада.

Майкрофт посмотрел на Шерлока так пристально, как только мог, толком не проснувшись.

‒ Я в порядке, ‒ мгновенно отозвался Шерлок.

‒ Я и не сомневался в этом, ‒ быстро заверил его Майкрофт. Меньше всего им нужно было, чтобы Шерлок слетел с катушек. ‒ И так каждую ночь?

‒ Да, ‒ кивнул Шерлок. ‒ Я пожаловался только один раз, в самом начале, потому что с моей стороны было бы странно вообще не упомянуть об этом. Лестрад невиноват в том, что ему снится.

‒ Верно, ‒согласился Майкрофт, поражаясь тому, что Шерлоку пришло в голову защищать Лестрада, да еще перед ним. Хотя, скорее всего, он делал это из опасения, что ему не дадут эти чертовы дела.

‒ Подвинься, ‒ приказал Шерлок. ‒ Я замерз.

‒ Когда ты в последний раз спал со мной в одной кровати, ты описал ее.

Майкрофт, глаза которого слипались, не шелохнулся.

‒ Мне было пять! ‒ возмутился Шерлок, драматически содрогнулся и дернул покрывало. ‒ Подвинь свой толстый зад, здесь хватит места для двоих.

‒ Только если одному из нас, то есть мне, будет весьма неудобно, ‒ недовольно сказал Майкрофт, но подвинулся и ни капли не удивился, когда оказался через минуту на самом краю.

Сдавшись в неравной борьбе,Майкрофт оставил кровать Шерлоку и тем сосулькам, которые он называл ногами, и, встав, натянул на себя пальто и шарф.

‒ Чай? ‒ смирившись с ситуаций, спросил Майкрофт.

‒ Да, выпью, раз уж ты решил его заварить.

Шерлок так закутался в одеяло и покрывало, что видна была только его макушка с растрепанными волосами. Очень чистыми волосами. Это означало, что Шерлок и впрямь возвращался к норме, если можно было это так назвать.

Звуки, доносившиеся из комнаты Лестрада, стихли, и Майкрофт постарался шуметь как можно меньше, пока заваривал чай.К тому времени, как он вернулся в спальню с двумя кружками отвратительного чая ‒ другого в доме не нашлось, ‒ Шерлок уже крепко спал, оккупировав узкую кровать. Майкрофт взял свой рабочий и личный телефоны, сунул в карман кобуру и, выключив свет, пошел в спальню Шерлока. Внутрь, однако, он не зашел и, замерев на пороге, быстро закрыл дверь ‒ чем бы оттуда ни пахло, запах был настолько ужасен, что наверняка представлял опасность для жизни. И хотя Майкрофт мог добиться, чтобы Шерлок убрался в комнате и избавился от того, что вызывало этот запах, сейчас для этого было не самое подходящее время. Поняв, что ему еще не скоро удастся отоспаться, Майкрофт мысленно вздохнул и пошел с чаем в гостиную. И резко остановился, увидев сидевшего за столом Лестрада, закутавшегося в его кардиган.

‒ Простите, что разбудил, ‒ сказал он, стараясь не встречаться с Майкрофтом взглядом.

Его плечи были опущены, а лежавшие на столе руки крепко сцеплены. Он был смущен и явно еще не отошел от кошмара.

Было бы смешно и оскорбительно делать вид, что ничего не случилось.

‒ Такое случается со всеми, ‒ обыденно сказал Майкрофт и пошел наливать еще кружку чая.

Лестрад потер лицо, провел рукой по волосам, которые стояли дыбом с одной стороны.

‒ Вам лучше вернуться в кровать.

‒ Я бы с удовольствием так и поступил, но Шерлок ее экспроприировал. Думаю, кошмарный запах в его комнате не может больше выносить даже он сам.

‒Или это я его разбудил.

Майкрофт пожал плечами и поставил перед Лестрадом кружку чая.

‒ Сахар?

‒ Нет, спасибо. И вообще спасибо, ‒ добавил Лестрад, сделав глоток обжигающе горячего чая. ‒ Точно как я люблю.

‒ У меня хорошая память.

‒ Плесень, должно быть, просто-таки счастлива в комнате Шерлока, ‒ сказал Лестрад, старательно притворяясь, что все в порядке.

‒ Я надеюсь, что материалы, которые вы ему предоставили, займут его настолько, что у него не останется времени на подобные эксперименты.

Майкрофт вынул из кармана и по привычке проверил рабочий телефон, а затем достал пачку сигарет и зажигалку и подтолкнул их к Лестраду.

Поколебавшись, Лестрад взял сигарету и закурил.

‒ А вы? ‒ спросил он, опомнившись.

Майкрофт лишь покачал головой: Лестраду сигареты были нужнее. Судорожно сжатые челюсти Лестрада немного расслабились, и на его губах промелькнуло подобие улыбки, когда он заметил вожделение в глазах Майкрофта.

‒ Какая выдержка, ‒ съязвил он. ‒ Вот, держите, я с вами поделюсь.

Майкрофт не сделал попытки взять у него сигарету, и Лестрад уточнил:

‒ Не привыкли курить с кем-то одну сигарету?

У Майкрофта появился шанс пробиться через выставленную Лестрадом защиту, и он сказал лениво, откидываясь на спинку стула:

‒ Сигарету с табаком ‒ нет, не привык.

На этот раз улыбка Лестрада была настоящей и искренней:

‒ Вы что, курили травку?

‒ Странно видеть у детектива-инспектора такой энтузиазм относительно такого факта. Боюсь, что вы правы. Но я не хотел бы, чтобы об этом узнал Шерлок.

‒ Да уж, не сомневаюсь. Вы совершили большую ошибку, предоставив мне такой компромат на себя.

‒ Вы усыпили мою бдительность и внушили ложное чувство безопасности.

Втянувшись в разговор, Лестрад расслабился и, дотронувшись до руки Майкрофта, дал ему сигарету.

‒ Сколько вам было? ‒ спросил он.

‒ Семнадцать, и я отчаянно хотел выглядеть «крутым», что, конечно, было обречено на провал. Невозможно было представить кого-то менее крутого, чем я. Ив был моим первым любовником. И первым бойфрендом, если уж на то пошло. Двадцать один, француз и сложная натура. С огромным жизненным опытом, ‒ саркастически добавил Майкрофт и, затянувшись, вернул сигарету.

‒ Все было так плохо? ‒ поинтересовался Лестрад, представляя, каким Майкрофт был в семнадцать. Он определенно был из тех людей, которым возраст добавляет привлекательности, а не наоборот.

‒ Даже хуже, ‒ сказал Майкрофт, и в его сонном голосе не было и намека на еще не зажившую рану от прошлого предательства. ‒ Я был толстым, неуклюжим, заносчивым и воображал, что влюблен. Иными словами, меня можно было только стыдиться. Но я был богат, и это многое искупало.

‒ Зато сейчас вы худой, ‒ невозмутимо сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт, которого застали врасплох эти слова, смущенно, но довольно улыбнулся.

‒ Спасибо, вы меня утешили. Я впервые вспоминаю об Иве без горечи.

Майкрофт не понимал, что на него нашло. Он не планировал откровенничать с Лестрадом и изливать ему душу. Майкрофт умел незаметно вытягивать из людей нужную информацию, но сейчас он, уже не первый раз, сам рассказал Лестраду то, чего не собирался.

Выражение лица Лестрада смягчилось, и он сказал:

‒ Семнадцать ‒ не лучший возраст для разбитого сердца.

‒ Не думаю, что для этого есть подходящий возраст.

‒ Что, с вами такое не раз случалось?

‒ О нет, ‒ твердо ответил Майкрофт, ‒ я быстро учусь.

‒ Не сомневаюсь. Но, надеюсь, из-за этого ублюдка вы не завязали насовсем с отношениями.

‒ Вовсе нет, ‒ взглянув на него из-под опущенных ресниц, сказал Майкрофт. ‒ Напротив, я полюбил секс.

В это Лестрад легко верил. Хоть Майкрофт и был одет в пижаму и пальто, это ничуть не уменьшило его самоуверенности и привлекательности. Лестрад хотел бы снятьс него пальто, чтобы получше разглядеть серую шелковую пижаму. А потом снять и ее, чтобы разглядеть самого Майкрофта, провести рукой по его гладкой бледной коже, покрытой веснушками. Интересно, сколько у него веснушек и…

‒ У нас получается какой-то невероятной разговор, ‒ осознал вдруг Майкрофт, не зная, что прервал очень любопытную фантазию.

‒ Сейчас двадцать минут четвертого, в такое время никто не несет ответственности за то, что говорит.

‒ Это многое объясняет. ‒ Майкрофт сделал глоток чая и обнаружил, что холодным он еще хуже. ‒ Старые воспоминания могут всколыхнуть самые странные и неожиданные вещи. Для меня это запах ‒ джин, пчелиный воск и французские сигареты. К счастью, я редко встречаю такую комбинацию.

‒ Да уж, ‒ откликнулся Лестрад, быстро подавляя неуместныефантазии.

Он опустил глаза и начал чертить пальцем круги на столешнице. Майкрофт молчал, не желая нарушать тишину и опасаясь лишь, что они заснут прямо за столом. Несколько минут спустя Лестрад вздохнул и сказал:

‒ Я раньше этого не осознавал, но для меня это сочетание цветов. Запахов я не помню, авот спальни в детском доме были такого же цвета, что и здесь: серый линолеум, серые металлические кровати, голубые стены этого холодного тошнотворного оттенка. Он еще часто встречается в разных государственных учреждениях. Правительство, должно быть, по дешевке покупает банки такой краски в промышленных масштабах.

‒ Вероятнее всего, ‒ согласился Майкрофт. ‒ Вы всегда можете попытаться украсить стены здесь фотографиями с мест преступлений.

Лестрад закатил глаза и покачал головой, словно в отчаянии.

‒ И вы туда же. Теперь понятно, в кого пошел Шерлок. Наверное, я попробую спать с открытой дверью.

‒ Так хотя бы будет теплее. В спальнях практически Арктика, ‒ сказал Майкрофт, почти сползая со стула.

‒ Вы должны поспать, а то вы сейчас упадете на пол. Ложитесь в мою кровать, я все равно туда сегодня не вернусь.

Лестрад откинулся на спину стула и посмотрел на не подозревающего о его похотливых мыслях Майкрофта. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что тот, будучи совершенно измученным, потратил время на то, чтобы рассказать ему о не самых приятных моментах своей жизни, чтобы помочь ему. Прежде Лестрад никогда не думал, что Майкрофт может быть добрым, и это неожиданное открытие пробило все его защитные барьеры. Вряд ли Майкрофт еще когда-нибудь продемонстрирует ему эту свою сторону, но Лестрад этого никогда не забудет.

‒ Идите, я в порядке. У меня, наконец, будет время спокойно почитать.

Майкрофт кивнул, медленно встал, споткнулся, но удержался за край стола и побрел в спальню Лестрада. Он уже почти вышел из комнаты, когда Лестрад сказал:

‒ Спасибо за все.

Майкрофт отмахнулся от его благодарности.

‒ Не говорите ерунды. Кстати, совсем забыл оставить вам…

Он снял с себя пальто и, вернувшись к столу, протянул его Лестраду.

‒ Вам он нужнее, чем мне. Если передумаете и решите поспать, разбудите Шерлока.

‒ Ну уж нет, спящего Шерлока будить не стоит. Спокойной ночи.

Майкрофт тряхнул головой, врезался в кресло, но все же благополучно вышел из гостиной.

Десятью минутами позже Лестрад обнаружил, что же так оттягивало карманы его пальто.


	8. Обрывая нити

 

Майкрофт медленно проснулся, почувствовав на лице солнечные лучи. Он не сразу осознал, где находится, а поняв, расслабился. Ему было в новинку ни за что не отвечать. Конечно, у него еще оставался Шерлок, но тот был «в завязке», в безопасности и даже почти прилично вел себя, хотя рассчитывать на то, что его вежливость долго продержится, не стоило. Тем не менее все это, вместе взятое, компенсировало Майкрофту все неудобства пребывания здесь.

Майкрофт от души и с наслаждением потянулся. Постельное белье едва уловимо пахло дешевым мылом, шампунем и неясным запахом, который мог принадлежать только Грегори Лестраду. Конечно, было бы лучше, если вместо запаха в постели был сам Грегори. Хотя, если подумать, это была не очень хорошая идея, учитывая, что за стенкой спал Шерлок.

В доме было так тихо, что Майкрофт решил, что никто еще не встал. Единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, был шум ветрогенератора. Взглянув на часы, Майкрофт обнаружил, что было уже почти одиннадцать утра. Неудивительно, что он чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим. Хорошо, что у него было время, чтобы неспешно принять душ и позавтракать, например, горячим тостом с маслом – уж это-то он сможет приготовить.

Открыв дверь, Майкрофт застыл: Лестрад спал, сидя в коридоре на стуле, и сжимал кобуру с пистолетом, принадлежавшим самому Майкрофту. По всей видимости, Лестрад охранял комнату до тех пор, пока его не сморила усталость.

* * *

Пришедший в ужас от осознания того, что он проспал семь часов – и это он-то, кому требовалось совсем мало сна, – Шерлок выскочил из кровати, возмущенно бормоча под нос, когда споткнулся о вещи Майкрофта. Холод давал о себе знать, и поэтому Шерлок проверил, нет ли среди них теплой одежды, которую он смог бы надеть, хотя это вряд ли. Оказавшись прав, он вернулся к себе и, взяв чистые вещи, пошел было в душ, но остановился, незамеченный, на пороге комнаты.

В коридоре он увидел Майкрофта, присевшего на корточки перед Лестрадом, который крепко спал, склонив голову так, что потом у него точно будет болеть шея. Одну руку Майкрофт положил на кобуру, вторую – на руку Лестрада, но остановило Шерлока не это, а выражение лица брата. Обычно с таким нежным недовольством Майкрофт смотрел на самого Шерлока.

Ну и ну. Взаимный интерес между этими двумя не был неожиданным, в конце концов, притяжение, которое они явно друг к другу испытывали, было таким напряженным, что, казалось, вот-вот станет осязаемым. Но привязанность и нежность у Майкофта?..

Шерлок скрылся в своей комнате, так и оставшись незамеченным. Было непривычно оказаться вдруг не на первом месте для брата. Конечно, это радовало, но все равно было непривычно. По крайней мере, Лестраду можно было доверить Майкрофта, он будет хорошо с ним обращаться, если, разумеется, сможет его вытерпеть.

Это открытие лишь укрепило решимость Шерлока разорвать, наконец, нити, связывавшие его с братом. Майкрофт ни за что этого не сделает, как бы Шерлок его ни убеждал в этом.

Это будет странно.

Но не так странно, как мысль о Майкрофте, занимающимся сексом. Так, это надо срочно удалить: Шерлок не хотел захламлять свой разум всякой ерундой.

* * *

Майкрофту не сразу удалось разбудить Лестрада, а когда удалось, тот поморщился и выпрямился с тихим стоном.

– Доброе утро, – сказал Майкрофт, быстро поднимаясь на ноги и сжимая в руке кобуру. – Спасибо за то, что охраняли меня.

Он не стал упоминать, что в этом не было необходимости – не стоило принижать его действия. А учитывая успехи Грегори в стрельбе, Майкрофт мог только радоваться, что они все живы и здоровы. И все же…

– Охранник из меня еще тот, – хрипло сказал Лестрад.

– Идите в кровать.

– Что? – непонимающе спросил Лестрад, посмотрев на Майкрофта.

Тот не стал тратить время на убеждения, а просто поднял еще не проснувшегося до конца Лестрада со стула и повел в комнату, где уложил в постель и накрыл одеялом. Не прошло и пары минут, как Лестрад крепко заснул.

Не закрывая дверь, Майкрофт зашел к себе в комнату, взял еще одно одеяло и накинул его на Лестрада, который уже похрапывал.

Улыбка, появившаяся было на губах Майкрофта, исчезла, когда он увидел, что Шерлок успел занять ванную. Если он использует всю горячую воду…

* * *

Держа в одной руке кружку чая, а в другой – бутерброд с беконом и пряным соусом, который он с наслаждением ел на ходу, Лестрад вышел на улицу, где сияло полуденное солнце. При этом он делал вид, что просто наслаждается прогулкой, а вовсе не ищет Майкрофта.

Тот нашелся между песчаных дюн, в месте, защищенном от дувшего с моря ветра. Майкрофт лениво улыбнулся Лестраду и снова закрыл глаза. Он не побрился, и его щетина в ярком свете переливалась разными цветами – от каштанового до оранжевого.

Лестрад уселся рядом с ним и полной грудью вдохнул запах моря, прислушиваясь к набегающему прибою. Он уже почти дремал, когда услышал звук приближающегося самолета. Лестрад вскочил на ноги на секунду раньше Майрофта, который отряхивался от песка все то время, что они шли к посадочной полосе.

– Чистые полотенца, – мечтательно сказал Лестрад.

– Обогреватели, – добавил Майкрофт, размашисто шагая, что напомнило Лестраду об их разнице в росте.

К тому времени, как они дошли до посадочной полосы, самолет уже заглушил двигатель, и часть груза стояла на земле.

– Это девушка! – воскликнул Лестрад.

– Как проницательно, инспектор, – язвительно сказал Майкрофт.

– Я верю своим глазам, – с достоинством сказал Лестрад.

– Добрый день, – сказала девушка, о которой шла речь, подавая Майкрофту большую коробку. – Сэр, симпатичная борода. Детектив-инспектор.

– Грегори, не мог бы ты оставить нас на минуту? Мне необходимо узнать о том, как обстоят дела с некоторыми вопросами.

Девушка, которая оказалась брюнеткой, выпрямилась.

– Простите, сэр, но у нас четкий приказ: вы в отпуске, нравится вам это или нет, и потому никаких совещаний и брифингов. Вы можете обсудить это с…

– Нет, – обреченно вздохнул Майкрофт. – Мне говорили, что рвать отношения нужно с любовью, хотя я не буду притворяться, что мне это нравится. Где?..

– Добрый день, сэр, – сказал круглолицый молодой человек, выглядывая из двери. Спустившись, он подал Лестраду несколько портпледов, в которых, предположительно, была одежда.

– Добрый день. Грегори, позволь представить тебе… мисс Манипенни[1].

– Я надеялась, вы выберете кого-нибудь не столь жалкого, – пожаловалась девушка, продолжая разгружать самолет с впечатляющей скоростью.

– Надежда недорого стоит, – сказал Майкрофт, ставая подаваемые ему коробки на землю. – А этого джентльмена зовут…

– Голдфингер[2], – с удовольствием сказал молодой человек.

– Боже правый.

– Ой, да брось, – сказал Лестрад. – И не думай, что я не заметил, что тебе известны оба этих имени.

Манипенни невольно улыбнулась.

– Я все записываю, – предупредил ее Майкрофт, махнув рукой, чтобы она подала ему очередную коробку.

– Абсолютная память вас подводит, сэр?

– Думаю, сейчас самое время распустить войска. Неделя на свежем воздухе пойдет вам на пользу, – мягко сказал Майкрофт.

У Манипенни вытянулось лицо.

– Отличненько, – отозвался Голдфингер. – Это чудесное местечко.

– Ничего подобного, ты же типичный лондонец. Здесь что?

– Фрукты, сэр, – сказала Манипенни.

Лестрад ослепительно улыбнулся ей, радуясь, что ему удалось увидеть новую сторону Майкрофта. Он никогда бы не подумал, что тот общается с подчиненными с такой непринужденностью.

– Здорово. Подождите-ка… Откуда вы узнали, что я… – Лестрад повернулся к Майкрофту и попросил: – Скажи мне, что вы не поставили в доме жучки.

– Я не поставил в доме жучки, – послушно повторил Майкрофт, явно говоря неправду.

– Но зачем? – озадаченно поинтересовался Лестрад.

– У меня нет своей жизни, поэтому я довольствуюсь чужими, – с серьезным выражением лица сказал Майкрофт.

Только присутствие его подчиненных не позволило Лестраду ответить так, как он хотел бы. Впрочем, судя по тому, как дрогнули губы Майкрофта, он прекрасно услышал его невысказанные слова.

– Кроме того, я послушал лишь выборочные моменты по пути сюда, – сказал Майкрофт, когда они начали переносить коробки в дом. – Кстати, вам следует быть осторожным: помимо жалоб на еду, холод и Шерлока, я услышал много оскорблений.

– А-а-а.

– Я решил, что довольно легко отделался, принимая во внимание все обстоятельства. Не помню, чтобы я заказывал так много всего, – добавил он, когда они пошли за второй партией коробок.

– Здесь много канистр с газом, – пояснила Манипенни, взяв сумки с одеялами и оставив мужчинам последние шесть канистр.

– Я слышал, скоро пойдет дождь, – безмятежно сказал Майкрофт, подхватывая две канистры.

– Я сделаю нам всем чай, – сказал Лестрад, также беря две канистры и оставляя еще две Голдфингеру.

– Не сделаете, – возразил Майкрофт. – Им надо быть в другом месте.

– Не думала, что вы настолько злопамятны, сэр, –  печально сказала Манипенни.

– Век живи ‒ век учись,– любезно посоветовал ей Майкрофт. – До свидания.

– До свидания, сэр, хорошего отдыха, – жизнерадостно сказал Голдфингер. – Идем, Антея…

Майкрофт вздохнул.

– Надеюсь, вы не доверяете ему государственные секреты, – пробормотал Лестрад, когда тайные агенты пошли к самолету.

– Уверяю вас, Грэхем переводится в другое место. И мне не следовало это говорить, – понял вдруг Майкрофт и поморщился.

– Во всем виновато мое внушающее доверие лицо, – пошутил Лестрад и остановился, заметив пристальный взгляд Майкрофта. - Я не выдам вас Антее, – сказал он, чтобы разрушить напряженную атмосферу, возникшую вдруг между ними.

Майкрофт промолчал, но посмотрел на Лестрада говорящим взглядом.

* * *

В первую очередь они включили обогреватели, и вскоре в комнатах стало так тепло, как никогда раньше.

Лестрад, открыв портпледы, в которых должна была находиться его одежда, с удивлением увидел новое белье и носки, черные и нужного размера, гораздо дороже тех, что покупал он сам, три пары дорогих джинсов и шесть кашемировых свитеров, пять из которых были коричневым и бежевыми и один – ярко-красным.

– Это не мое.

– Очевидно, – ответил Майкрофт, разнесший по комнатам одеяла. – Вы забыли про чистую одежду, и было проще купить вам новую. Что до свитеров, то Энни очень любит вязать, но Шерлок отказывается надевать что-то, кроме дизайнерских вещей, а нам с Леном столько свитеров не сносить за всю жизнь. Пожалуйста, оставьте их себе. У меня их более чем достаточно.

– Компьютер и телефон тоже не мои.

Оба были дорогими моделями, и хотя Лестраду не терпелось поиграть с ними, он не мог сейчас позволить себе такие игрушки.

– Да, насчет них, – Майкрофт приладил волосы на затылке. – К сожалению, мы еще не нашли ваши. Надеюсь, вы примете эту замену. Также надеюсь, что вы не потеряли никакую информацию.

– Нет, у меня есть копии всего на жестких дисках. Но это ведь новейшие модели.

– Очень на это рассчитываю, – озадаченно посмотрев на него, сказал Майкрофт. – Если в процессе пользования ими возникнут какие-то проблемы, обратитесь к моему личному помощнику.

– У вас есть личный помощник?

– В Министерстве транспорта, – самодовольно напомнил Майкрофт. – Я пойду переоденусь.

Лестрад сдержал вертевшийся на языке ответ, но Майкрофт вновь понял, что он хотел сказать. Лестрад широко улыбнулся без тени раскаяния

* * *

Когда обогреватели прогрели дом, Лестрад с сожалением снял с себя куртку из кивиета. Занятый освоением нового компьютера, он все же заметил, как в комнату вошел Майкрофт, и постарался не пялиться слишком уж откровенно. Темно-серые шелковые брюки были определенно не только дизайнерскими, но и сшитыми точно по фигуре Майкрофта. Рубашка, тоже шелковая, но не чисто-серая, а с голубым отливом, была не застегнута на верхнюю пуговицу. Черные кожаные высокие ботинки дополняли образ и окончательно убеждали в том, что Майкрофт был по-своему не меньшим франтом, чем его брат. Он сбрил оранжевый пушок со щек и подбородка, и, когда походил мимо Лестрада, тот уловил тонкий аромат чего-то, что он был бы не прочь понюхать в интимной обстановке.

– Я собираюсь прогуляться, – сообщил Майкрофт.

– Нужна компания?

– Да, только не Шерлока.

– Судя по шуму, – с улыбкой сказал Лестрад, – он убирается у себя в комнате. Ваших рук дело?

– В некотором роде. Я лишь указал ему на то, что его одежда начала пахнуть плесенью.

– Умно, – одобрил Лестрад, снова надевая куртку.

– И чистая правда.

Лестрад открыл входную дверь и задумался над тем, действительно ли Майкрофт был выше, шире в плечах, более расслаблен, чем ему казалось раньше, или же это игра его воображения. Его костюмам за многое придется ответить.

* * *

Ночью, впервые после прибытия на остров, Лестрад спал без единого кошмара. Возможно, из-за того, что в доме было тепло, или же из-за того, что он последовал совету Майкрофта и оставил дверь открытой. В любом случае, Лестраду было все равно, главное, что ему не пришлось снова позориться.

* * *

Утренняя прогулка стала сражением с таким сильным ветром, что под его натиском сложно было устоять на ногах. Днем Майкрофт отправился гулять в одиночку, и Лестрад, посмотрев ему вслед, решил что-нибудь приготовить.

– Что не так? – спросил он без особого интереса, услышав фырканье и хмыканье, доносившиеся из угла, где сидел Шерлок. – Будет проще, если читать по книге за раз.

– Они скучные.

– Верно. Но их необходимо изучить, если хочешь работать на месте преступления. Конечно, если для тебя это слишком сложно…

– Не пытайся играть со мной в эти игры, ты для этого недостаточно хорош, – презрительно бросил Шерлок.

– Недостаточно заинтересован – вот правильное слово, – ответил Лестрад.

Это привлекло внимание Шерлока.

– Да, это верно. Почему тебе это не интересно?

– Скромность не входит в число твоих достоинств, да? В отличие от Майкофта я не обязан терпеть тебя, – честно сказал Лестард. – Ты выполняешь условия нашей сделки, и мы работаем вместе – боже, помоги моей команде. Но только если ты действительно их выполняешь. А знание процедуры осмотра места преступления – часть этих условий.

– Я все изучу, – сказал Шерлок и добавил резко: – Думаю, настало время оборвать нити.

Он встал и подошел к Лестраду, не уверенный в том, что тот слушает его.

Лестрад отодвинул его, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли в шкафу блендера.

– И с тобой тоже, – продолжил Шерлок.

– Что со мной?

– Ты не мой надзиратель.

Лестрад, наконец, внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Я знаю, – напряженно сказал он.

– Скажи это Майкрофту.

Лестрад окончательно утратил надежду приготовить что-нибудь в тишине и спокойствие.

– Что сказать?

– Следи за моей мыслью. Я прошу не так уж много. Скажи Майкрофту, что я разрываю нити.

– Почему ты сам не можешь ему это сказать?

– Лучше, если это сделаешь ты, – пожал плечами Шерлок.

– Не представляю, почему. Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. И хотя это обычное дело при общении с тобой, Майкрофт посчитает, что я знаю, о чем речь. К тому же, если ты думаешь, что Майкрофт перестанет волноваться за тебя только потому, что ты его об этом попросишь, то ты не такой умный, каким себя мнишь.

– Но ему не стоит за меня волноваться.

– Я тебе верю. Теперь попробуй убедить его в этом, потому что я не собираюсь вмешиваться. Понятно? Теперь, если ты не собираешься помогать, отвали. И нет, я не расскажу тебе все, что я знаю о поджогах.

– Тогда я иду на улицу.

Лестрад, нашедший, наконец, блендер, кивнул.

– Помыть ничего не хочешь.

– Ни капли, – ответил Шерлок и ушел, хлопнув за собой дверью.

Через пару секунд в комнату вошел Майкрофт, чьи обычно бледные щеки после прогулки на холодном ветру покрывал румянец.

– Наш кукловод ушел, – констатировал Майкрофт, снимая верхнюю одежду.

– Вы все слышали?

– Я как раз собрался к вам присоединиться.

– Я думал, что кукловод – это вы, – заметил Лестрад, отмеряя муку.

– Я тоже, – признался Майкрофт, подходя поближе, – но, полагаю, это тщеславие с моей стороны. Вы говорили, что что-то надо помыть.

Лестрад взглянул на него, подняв брови.

– Я не совсем уж бесполезен, – мягко сказал Майкрофт.

– Когда вы в последний раз что-нибудь мыли? Подайте, пожалуйста, яйца.

– Ну кто помнит о таких вещах? – риторически спросил Майкрофт, подав Лестраду яйца и глядя на то, как тот разбил их с завидной ловкостью.

– Я так и думал. Пока я не закончу, вам все равно нечего будет делать. Я собираюсь готовить.

– Хотите, чтобы я ушел? – обреченно спросил Майкрофт.

– Что, полюбовно рвать отношения с работой не получается? – насмешливо спросил Лестрад: Майкрофт казался человеком, который вот-вот сойдет с ума от безделья, но тихо.

– Увы. Я не привык к… Глупо считать, что без меня все развалится. Глупо и честолюбиво.

Лестрад промолчал, и Майкрофт добавил ядовито:

– Вижу, вы не спешите меня разубеждать.

– Иногда вы с Шерлоком до дрожи похожи, – жизнерадостно сказал Лестрад. – Можете развлечься моим компьютером.

– Спасибо, но нет. Я подозреваю, что это будет нарушением условий моего отпуска. Что вы готовите?

– Домашнюю пасту, томатный соус, хлеб. Любите чеснок?

– Очень.

– Хорошо. Я тоже. Шерлока я в расчет не беру, скорее всего, если он снизойдет до еды, то съест только тост.

– Могу я помочь вам в чем-то, что не требует особых умений?

– В вас говорит энтузиазм или чувство вины?

– Последнее, – не стал отпираться Майкрофт.

– Тогда сидите и не мешайте мне.

* * *

Лестрад проснулся, еще чувствуя на языке кислый привкус кошмара. Его сердце бешено колотилось, а все тело покрывал липкий пот. Сегодня ему снился не детский дом, а… Он чувствовал себя ненужным. Он был ненужным, одиноким. А после четырнадцати лет моногамного брака он не представлял, как…

Досадуя на то, какую жалость он испытывал к самому себе, Лестрад выключил обогреватель, натянул красный свитер и, заглянув в туалет, пошел в гостиную.

Майкрофт сидел в одном из кресел, которые обычно ошибочно описывали как мягкие и удобные, скрестив длинные ноги в лодыжках. Очки-полумесяцы в золотой оправе едва не спадали с кончика его длинного носа, пока он читал одно из старых дел. Уголки его губ были опущены, и он выглядел недовольным, суровым и чертовски сексуальным.

Лестрад, которого едва не потряхивало от желания, присел за кухонный стол. Обычно он спал голым, но здесь он надевал пижамные штаны, которые были такими старыми и ветхими, что могли и не выдержать напряжения, которому он их сейчас подвергал.

– Не можете заснуть? – спросил Майкрофт, глядя на него поверх очков.

– Слишком жарко, – сказал Лестрад, не желая говорить правду. – Вы?

Майкрофт пожал плечами, отвел взгляд и вернулся к чтению. Дело было старым, еще из докомпьютерной эпохи, так что все страницы, желтые и тонкие, были напечатаны на машинке, и часть из них являлась копиями, испачканными копиркой. Майкрофт все так же невозмутимо изучил фотографии: два окровавленных тела, в которых осталось мало человеческого – их внутренности валялись на полу, а кровь заливала все, включая стены и подержанную мебель, которая была сделана годах в тридцатых. Смысл столь пристального изучения фотографий от Лестрада ускользал: убийства были совершены так давно, что убийца наверняка уже был мертв.

– Что думаешь? – спросил он Майкрофта.

Тот снова сложил фотографии в папку и положил ее на пол.

– Я просто не могу понять, почему Шерлок тратит свой талант на подобные вещи. Не то чтобы…

Он осекся, осознав, что его язык оказался быстрее разума, поморщился и выпрямил спину.

– Грегори, я не…

– Лучше не надо, – предупредил Лестрад, чье желание убило презрение, прозвучавшее в голосе Майкрофта.

Майкрофт поднялся, подошел к Лестраду и встал напротив него, положив очки на стол.

– Я не хотел вас оскорбить. Я лишь не понимаю, почему Шерлок не желает профессионально заниматься тем, что ему так нравится. Если он жаждет раскрывать преступления, ему стоит последовать вашему примеру и идти работать в полицию.

– Вы бы возражали, если бы он так и поступил.

– Он никогда этого не сделает. У него отсутствует дисциплина, требующаяся для того, чтобы дослужиться из простого уличного констебля до детектива. Я не имел в виду…

– Не важно, – отмахнулся Лестрад с непроницаемым выражением лица.

– Разумеется, важно. Вы очень гордитесь своей работой. Я не собирался обесценивать ее.

– По сравнению с тем, что делаете вы, это ерунда.

– К чему сравнивать наши работы? – нахмурился Майкрофт. – Даже принимая во внимание тот факт, что они чем-то похожи. Мы оба понимаем, что такое ответственность, долг и служба. В определенном смысле мы оба прислуживаем обществу.

К этому моменту Лестрад расслабился достаточно, чтобы улыбнуться.

– Когда это прислуживали хоть кому-то? – поддразнил он Майкрофта.

– Я сделал вам чай, – в тон ему ответил Майкрофт.

– Да, верно, и он был отличным, – признал Лестрад.

– Я был бы более польщен, если бы вы так не удивились этому факту, – размяв плечи, сказал Майкрофт, внимательно посмотрев на Лестрада.

Тот решил облегчить ему жизнь.

– Все в порядке, правда.

– В порядке? – уточнил Майкрофт, не сводя с него взгляда.

– Да.

– Хорошо. Мне было бы жаль, останься между нами недопонимание.

Майкрофт стоял так близко, что Лестрад чувствовал исходящее от него тепло и запах одеколона, или мыла, или же самого Майкрофта Холмса, глядящего на него так, словно…

Лестрад уже с трудом мог ясно думать, а когда Майкрофт сделал еще шаг вперед, перестал даже пытаться. Встав на ноги, он притянул Майкрофта к себе и поцеловал.

Майкрофт что-то тихо промычал, а затем ответил на поцелуй, глубокий и мокрый, и запустил одну руку в штаны Лестрада, положив ее ему на зад.

В ответ Лестрад провел ладонью по скрытому серым шелком члену, чувствуя, как тот дрогнул под его рукой.

Лестрад давно уже не чувствовал себя таким желанным, его уже целую вечность никто так не трогал, не целовал…

Никто и никогда еще не целовал его так. И если они продолжат в том же духе, Лестрад, тершийся о бедро, которое Майкрофт просунул между его ног, скоро кончит. Он с трудом прервал поцелуй и отпустил Майкрофта, сделав шаг назад на дрожащих ногах. Он не сразу понял, что одной рукой все еще держит Майкрофта, и неохотно опустил ее.

– Стоп, – пробормотал Лестрад. – Я кончу.

– В этом весь смысл.

– Я думал, что ты слишком устал, чтобы заметить, как я был… как я близок к этому, – сказал Лестрад, плохо понимая, что несет.

– Я устал, но не умер, – напряженно сказал Майкрофт и шагнул вперед, явно намереваясь продолжить начатое.

Лестрад положил руку ему на грудь – так неудачно, что под его ладонью оказался левый сосок Майкрофта, ощутимо твердый даже через шелк. Лестрад невольно приоткрыл рот. Он хотел пустить в ход зубы, чтобы узнать, насколько соски Майкрофта чувствительны, хотел узнать, каков он на ощупь, хотел…

Большего.

Хотел всего, чего недоставало ему последние несколько лет брака: смеха, веселья, горячего секса, привязанности, дружбы. Хотел снова быть кому-то важным.

– Я в процессе развода, – быстро сказал Лестрад и сам не узнал свой хриплый голос.

Майкрофт, медленно наклонялся вперед, словно змея, гипнотизирующая жертву, застыл.

– Я знаю, – сказал он, не сводя глаз с Лестрада.

Его расширенные зрачки начали потихоньку сужаться и он опустил взгляд.

– Это значит, что у меня в голове сумбур. Сейчас я готов переспать с любым отдаленно напоминающим человека существом, лишь бы почувствовать себя желанным. Я не хочу упустить шанс на отношения с тобой, использовав тебя для утешительного секса, после которого мы разорвем все отношения.

– Понимаю, – лишенным выражения голосом сказал Майкрофт после непродолжительного молчания и снова посмотрел на Лестрада. – Что? – спросил он, сглотнув.

Его зрачки вновь стали расширяться, и он спросил, с трудом удерживая взгляд на лице Лестрада:

– Что?

– Может, если мы сядем по разные стороны стола, нам будет проще сосредоточиться на разговоре? – предложил Лестрад.

Очертания члена Майкрофта были отчетливо видны через шелковую ткань, и было бы легко встать на колени и…

– Нам будет проще, если ты перестанешь смотреть на мой…

– Да, прости. Это…

Лестрад тяжело опустился на стул и потер лицо. Майкрофт сел напротив, положив на стол сцепленные руки.

– Чего ты хочешь от меня? Чего ты не хочешь, я уже понял.

Лестрад не мог определить, что за раздражение прозвучало в его голосе: от неудовлетворенного желания или же от того, что ему – это ему-то! – отказали. И, в свою очередь, посмотрел на Майкрофта с не меньшим раздражением.

‒ Все не так, и ты это знаешь! Черт побери, Майкрофт, я хочу больше, чем одна-две ночи с тобой. Если ты этого не хочешь, скажи, и мы займемся сексом здесь и сейчас. Я нагну тебя над столом раньше, чем ты успеешь сказать «да». ‒ Он замолк, чтобы перевести дыхание и успокоиться. ‒ Если у нас будут отношения, то они окажутся достаточно сложными и без одноразового секса, который обычно все только запутывает.

Лестрад начал мысленно отсчитывать секунды до ответа Майкрофта, но сбился со счета, когда понял, что его не будет.

‒ Понятно, ‒ поджав губы, сказал он. ‒ Я ошибся.

Он встал на ноги, стараясь сохранить остатки достоинства.

‒ Нет! Ты не ошибся. Не ошибаешься. Черт, я не могу думать с таким стояком.

Взгляд, которым Майкрофт одарил Лестрада, был далек от любящего.

‒ За это я извиняться не буду.

‒ Незачем быть таким самодовольным, ‒ кисло сказал Майкрофт.  ‒ Это будет ошибкой. Огромной ошибкой. Я не гожусь для отношений, я ничего в них не понимаю и кажусь идиотом.

‒ Зато худым, ‒ подбодрил его Лестрад, зная, что Майкрофт вспомнит, при каких обстоятельствах он ему это уже говорил.

‒ Грегори… Я серьезно. У меня не было ни с кем отношений с семнадцати лет, несколько недель секса в счет. У меня нет ни времени, ни желания вступать в сложные отношения.

‒ Да-а-а…

‒ Я все только усложню и запутаю, ‒ к собственному ужасу добавил Майкрофт слабым голосом.

‒ Пока что это у тебя неплохо получается, ‒ согласился Лестрад, но без упрека, с ласковой улыбкой.

Майкрофт закрыл рот и уставился на него, силясь понять, как его жизнь стала столь тесно связана с Грегори, причем незаметно для него.

‒ Дальше не станет проще, ‒ предупредил Майкрофт, расцепив руки. ‒ Я эмоционально неразвит.

‒ Ты это уже говорил.

Майкрофт беспомощно посмотрел на него, что было странно для человека, привыкшего контролировать все и всех.

‒ Ты не хочешь потерять меня после одноразового секса? ‒ уточнил он.

Для него это была явно непривычная ситуация.

‒ Нет. А чего хочешь ты? Если ты заинтересован только в сексе, скажи сейчас, потому что, помоги мне бог, я уже считаю тебя другом ‒ и это явно означает, что я схожу с ума.

Майкрофт продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него, поражаясь его мужеству. Сам он и в детстве не выражал открыто свои эмоции, не говоря уже о сейчас. Ему вспомнились все его встречи с Грегори ‒ по большей части они были необязательными, но он просто не мог держаться от него подальше. Да, Грегори был красив, но Майкрофт знал мужчин и красивее, причем более молодых и готовых услужить ему во всех смыслах этого слова. Так почему он так теряет голову от желания, которое испытывает к стареющему и неуступчивому детективу-инспектору… К тому же в новой должности у него появилось больше обязанностей, и это было не подходящее время начинать отношения ‒ хотя Майкрофт даже не представлял, как это делается.

Однако единственным способом избежать этого было никогда больше не видеться с Грегори.

Проще некуда.

‒ Я уверен лишь в том, что хочу больше, чем одна ночь с тобой. Я хочу встречаться с тобой, ‒ решился Майкрофт.

Торжество, промелькнувшее во взгляде Грегори, отдалось паху Майкрофта.

‒ Тогда мы подождем, пока не будет завершен мой развод, ‒ твердо сказал Лестрад. ‒ Договорились?

Майкрофт неохотно кивнул, гадая, когда он перестал даже пытаться контролировать происходящее… чем бы это ни было. Он подумал, что будет нетактично спрашивать, когда именно будет завершен развод Грегори.

‒  В мае или июне, ‒ сказал Лестрад. ‒ Ты ведь это хотел спросить?

‒ Да, в числе прочего, ‒ ответил Майкрофт и с удовлетворением заметил, что Лестрад поерзал, когда сел.

И, как всегда, Майкрофту придется долго ждать желаемого ‒ между ним и Лестрадом не будет ничего, даже встреч, до самого июня. Это мысль огорчила его больше, чем он предполагал. И не в последнюю очередь потому, что Грегори за это время найдет кого-то другого для одноразового секса. Вот только что, если он окажется не одноразовым, и Грегори сойдется с этим человеком?

Боже правый, он превращается в тринадцатилетнюю девчонку.

‒ Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? ‒ спросил Майкрофт.

‒ Почему я вдруг должен этого хотеть?

Майкрофт пожал плечами и помахал рукой между ними.

‒ Нам не шестнадцать, с этим мы справимся. Если только ты не передумал? ‒ невыразительно спросил Лестрад. ‒  В конце концов, я далеко не подарок.

‒ Ты идиот, ‒ искренне сказал Майкрофт. ‒ Я пошел в душ. Очень холодный душ, помоги мне боже. И это все твоя вина. Хотя это, вероятно, того стоит, ‒ добавил он, снова заметив на лице Лестрада неуверенность.

‒ Вероятно? ‒ уточнил Лестрад, приободрившись.

Майкрофт вздохнул и вернулся в кресло у противоположного конца стола.

‒ Завари этот свой ужасный чай ‒ эффект от него будет, как от холодного душа, но без риска разбудить Шерлока.

‒ Хорошая мысль. Подожди-ка, я думал, мой чай тебе нравится.

‒ Я довольно неплохой лжец, ‒ терпеливо пояснил Майкрофт.

Взявший в руки чайник Лестрад прислонился к раковине и внимательно посмотрел на Майкрофта.

‒ Да, это тебе необходимо. Ты еще собираешься мне врать?

Майкрофт выдохнул. Он по-прежнему не понимал, как так получается, что он не может контролировать разговоры с Грегори, чтобы удерживать их в нужном русле. Он обдумал вопрос, встретился взглядом с теплым искренним взглядом Грегори и пропал.

‒ Нет, ‒ вздохнув, ответил он. ‒ Ну, только о работе.

‒ Это я переживу.

‒ Что переживешь? ‒ спросил вошедший в этот момент в комнату Шерлок. ‒ А, чай. Отлично. Тосты есть.

Не замечая ни недовольного выражения на лице брата, ни дурацкого хихиканья Лестрада, Шерлок удобно устроился в кресле и потянулся к коробке с делами.

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Мисс Манипенни – персонаж книг и фильмов о Бонде, секретарь мистера М. Тайно (в книгах) вздыхает по Бонду, открыто (в фильмах) флиртует с ним.

[2] Тоже персонаж бондианы.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9. Закрывая коробку.**

 

Шерлок едва не дрожал от возбуждения, раскладывая фотографии в каком-то только ему понятном порядке. Лестрада, который со страдальческим вздохом поставил рядом с ним кружку чая, он не заметил.

– Сэр желает что-нибудь еще?

– Тишины. Ты меня отвлекаешь.

Майкрофт, с отросшей щетиной и одетый в слишком много, на вкус Лестрада, слоев одежды, недовольно посмотрел на брата.

– А ты снова продемонстрировал, с каким пренебрежением относишься к окружающим, использовав всю горячую воду.

– Черт, – пробормотал Лестрад, который был последним в очереди в душ. – Ты и святого выведешь из себя.

Шерлок шумно отхлебнул из кружки и вернулся к чтению.

Майкрофт, делая вид, что идет, куда глаза глядят, приблизился к Лестраду, который копался в холодильнике.

– Когда я одевался, мне позвонил Лен, – сказал он так тихо, чтобы его не услышал Шерлок. – Он спрашивал, не мог бы ты позволить ему поработать над твоей квартирой. Теперь, когда он содрал обои, он хотел бы привести в порядок деревянные панели и камины, если ты не против.

Лестрад просиял с видом человека, не привыкшего к приятным сюрпризам.

– Против? Да я буду в экстазе, но…

– Ты окажешь мне огромное одолжение, если согласишься, – искренне заверил его Майкрофт. – Лен – мастер на все руки, и он постоянно жалуется на то, что ему нечего делать, когда меня нет. Ты можешь ему доверять.

– Ну да, потому что мысль о том, что ты мог нанять кого-то ненадежного, просто…

– Ешь уже свой чертов банан. Если ты продолжишь его так ласкать…

Хмыканье Лестрада немедленно отдалось в паху Майкрофта.

– Прости. Клянусь, я не пытался… Лучше я съем яблоко.

Взяв яблоко, Лестрад небрежно протер его об штанину и откусил от него большой кусок.

Майкрофту нравилось смотреть, как зубы Лестрада вонзаются в розовую кожицу, как его язык слизывает капли сока, грозящие упасть на руку. Грегори с потрясающей непринужденностью наслаждался маленькими радостями жизни.

– Хочешь? – с набитым ртом спросил Лестрад, посмотрев на него.

– Из тебя неважная Ева. Нет, спасибо.

– Лучше уж Ева, чем Змей. И мы снова говорим о фаллических символах. Инсталляции из фруктов на некоторых прилавках на рынке – просто произведение искусства, – быстро добавил Лестрад, чтобы сменить тему разговора. Он не хотел мучиться стояком в присутствии Шерлока.

– Никогда не замечал, – признался Майкрофт.

– Еще бы, вряд ли это можно разглядеть из окна лимузина, который везет тебя по Уайтхолл[1], – беззлобно усмехнулся Лестрад.

– Верно. Возможно, премьер-министр рассмотрит вопрос об установке фруктового лотка перед входом в Даунин-стрит.

– Подозреваю, что где-то здесь кроется шутка, но я даже не собираюсь понимать ее.

– Спасибо огромное, – с чувством отозвался Майкрофт.

– Раз уж ты политик, то, полагаю, должен осмотрительнее выбирать тему для шуток.

– Все политики, с которыми я встречался, мнят себя самыми остроумными людьми тысячелетия. Большинство из них прискорбно заблуждается.

– Со старшими чинами полиции та же проблема. К счастью, мне удавалось не попадаться им на глаза… Пока ты не появился.

– Давай поговорим о фруктах, – поспешно сказал Майкрофт.

– Это не займет много времени.

Лестрад выбросил огрызок и сел рядом с Майрофтом. Шерлок, читающий два полицейских отчета, не обращал на них никакого внимания.

– Ты любишь фрукты, – заметил Майкрофт, глядя на то, как Лестрад снимает шкурку с мандарина, оранжевого, пахнувшего зимним днем, проведенным возле камина.

– Да, пожалуй, – удивился Лестрад. – Откуда ты знаешь?

– Помимо наблюдения за тем, как ты регулярно ешь их все то время, что я здесь нахожусь?

– Да, это, пожалуй, повод что-то заподозрить.

– Это не говоря уже о твоих жалобах на отсутствие фруктов до моего приезда.

– Вот, съешь полмандарина, пока у меня не появились комплексы.

– Когда у тебя появилась такая страсть к фруктам? – рассеянно спросил Майкрофт, неторопливо жуя дольки мандарина, наслаждаясь его сладостью.

Запах мандарина всегда ассоциировался у него со спокойствием, умиротворением и безопасностью.

Лестрад задумчиво оторвал зубами белую пленку.

– Не знаю. Возможно, все началось, когда я был еще ребенком. Между попытками стянуть в магазине пачку сигарет я крал фрукты на рынке и в овощных лавках. Меня всегда завораживали витрины с фруктами: яркие цвета, разные формы, потрясающий запах. В детдоме все было бежевого и серого цвета, включая еду, эту питательную бурду, которую никогда не готовили, только размораживали или вываливали из консервных банок.

– Все, что угодно, было бы лучше этого, – поморщился Майкрофт.

– Именно. Думаю, первый стащенный мной фрукт стал первой же сырой едой, которую я попробовал. – Он вдруг улыбнулся и пояснил: – Я просто вспомнил, как впервые ел манго. Лерой, мой первый бойфренд, научил меня, как получать от этого настоящее удовольствие. Надо только забыть про английскую чопорность, нож и тарелку. Необходимо обхватить манго ладонями и нежно массировать его большими пальцами, пока его мякоть не превратится в жидкий солнечный свет. После этого надо сделать небольшой надрез на верхушке и высосать манго. Оно сладкое, липкое и…

– Ублюдок, – прошипел Майкрофт, который никогда и представить себе не мог, каким эротичным может быть разговор о манго.

Лестрад, глаза которого блестели от сдерживаемого желания, усмехнулся без тени раскаянья.

– Разумеется, еще лучше есть его голым, – добавил он. – В конце концов, кое-что проливается на кожу.

Майкрофт поднял руки ладонями вверх, сдаваясь.

– Прости, – сказал Лестрад, по-прежнему явно ни в чем не раскаиваясь. – Кстати, о сексе…

Его улыбка померкла, и он осмотрелся, как будто что-то потерял.

– Что ты ищешь?

– Я только что об этом подумал: дом еще напичкан жучками? Меня это не беспокоит, но ты вряд ли хочешь, чтобы твои подчиненные слышали, как ты…

– Я убрал все жучки, когда приехал, – успокаивающе ответил Майкрофт, не купившись на слова Лестрада, и на секунду задался вопросом, насколько он сам привык жить под бдительным взглядом своей охраны.

‒ Да?

‒ Да, ‒ подтвердил Майкрофт, сочтя облегчение, появившееся на лице Лестрада, очень милым.

‒ Я не заметил.

‒ Ты и не должен был, ‒ терпеливо ответил Майкрофт.

Лестрад рассеянно кивнул, задумавшись над тем, почему он ввел этот дурацкий запрет на отношения с Майкрофтом… точнее, на секс. Вот идиот-то! Он с тоской посмотрел на кухонный стол и понял, что Майкрофт без труда угадал ход его мыслей.

‒ Сейчас тебе самое время принять холодный душ, ‒ прямо сказал Майкрофт.

‒ Никто не любит злорадствующих людей, ‒ с достоинством ответил Лестрад, но все же пошел в душ.

Когда он вышел из ванной, оба брата были поглощены изучением дел из архива.

‒ Так, кто хочет на завтрак колбаски с.. О боже! Майкрофт, убери эти фото с кишками со стола, ‒ приказал Лестрад, невольно опустив сковородку, которую он только что достал с верхней полки.

‒ После стольких лет работы в команде по раскрытию особо тяжких преступлений ты не мог остаться таким чувствительным, ‒ мягко сказал Майкрофт, тем не менее переворачивая фотографии лицом вниз.

‒ Верно, но я предпочитаю разговаривать о еде, не глядя на чьи-то внутренности. Стоп. Я не выбрал ни одного дела с расчленением. Откуда эти фотографии?

‒ Из дела супругов Роман, убитых 16-го сентября 1964-го года. Их тела были обнаружены в съемной квартире в Хакни их четырнадцатилетним сыном, вернувшимся из школы. Его двенадцатилетняя сестра, пришедшая позже, увидела брата сидящим у тел. Он был весь в крови, поскольку пытался оживить родителей, и, соответственно, скомпрометировал место преступления. Включая… хм…

‒ Внутренности, ‒ сказал Лестрад, смирившись.

‒ Именно. Алану Роману было нанесено семнадцать ножевых ранений, его жене Джемме ‒ девятнадцать. Обоих вскрыли и выпотрошили. Их двухмесячный сын спал в это время в их спальне. Заключения патологоанатома нет, но есть его записи с места преступления, из которых следует, что он не смог установить точную причину смерти из-за обширных повреждений сердец и прочих органов. Полагаю, это указывает на то, что преступнику либо очень повезло, либо он отлично знал анатомию. И, в любом случае, был очень силен.

– Возможно, – не стал спорить Лестрад, садясь рядом с Майкрофтом. – Вот только я помню, какой ущерб нанесла женщина весом около сорока пяти килограмм… правда, она в тот момент была под кайфом.

– Значит, исходя из опыта, ты считаешь, что первое правило любого детектива – не делать поспешных выводов? – тихо спросил Майкрофт, задумчиво глядя на Лестрада.

У него имелись свои мысли на этот счет, но, в  конце концов, он не был полицейским.

Лестрад уже хотел было отшутиться в ответ, но осекся. Он никогда еще не встречал никого, кто относился бы к нему с таким безраздельным вниманием, как Майкрофт. Тот умел по-настоящему слушать – казалось, ему действительно важно все, что ему говорилось. Что ему действительно важен собеседник. Это пьянило не хуже любого вина.

И это было признаком того, что Майкрофт говорил серьезно. Наверное.

Но в то же время это заставило Лестрада открыться и сказать о том, что было ему очень важно, но что он крайне редко обсуждал с кем-либо.

– Нет, это будет вторым правилом. Первое – не облажайся. Вряд ли я смог бы работать полицейским, если бы в Британии была смертная казнь.

– Ты боишься, что из-за тебя могут осудить невинного?

– Такое случается, – мрачно ответил Лестрад. – В этом нет ничего удивительного: иногда трудно не зацикливаться на одном подозреваемом, а это значит, что ты неосознанно пытаешься притянуть улики к этой единственной версии. А если дело имеет громкий резонанс, то все еще хуже, потому что начальство начинает давить на тебя, желая побыстрее получить результат, и их не слишком волнует, если мы совершим ошибку и обвиним не того. А ошибку в такой ситуации сделать очень легко… достаточно отвлечься на минуту и не следить за командой, которым труднее противостоять давлению, особенно самым амбициозным.

– Ты не амбициозен?

Лестрад шумно выдохнул, понимая, что то, что он сейчас скажет, вряд ли вызовет симпатию у Майкрофта, одного из самых влиятельных людей, которых он только встречал в жизни.

– Проблема в том, что чем выше ты поднимаешься по карьерной лестнице, тем больше у тебя прибавляется бумажной работы и тем меньше остается времени на расследования. Я и так провожу уже кучу времени за столом, так что… Нет, думаю, я не амбициозен. Мне хватило того, что я стал детективом-инспектором, чего я даже не ожидал, учитывая мои обстоятельства.

– Обстоятельства? – нахмурился Майкрофт.

– У меня нет высшего образования, в наши дни это редкость. Все, хватит о моих несуществующих амбициях.

– Вовсе нет. Сестра Энни, медсестра, говорит то же, что и ты. Я также знаю нескольких учителей, которым нравится их работа и которые вынуждены были выбирать между повышением и преподаванием. Ты, как и они, начал работать там, где хотел, но потом понял, что с каждым повышением становишься все дальше от любимого дела.

– С тобой такого не случилось? – с любопытством спросил Лестрад.

– Нет.

– Не смотри так, я не собираюсь спрашивать, чем именно ты занимаешься. Но не оперативной работой, так?

– Я что, похож на Даниеля Крейга?

– Никто не похож на Даниеля Крейга. Ты смотрел фильмы про Бонда! – с восторгом понял вдруг Лестрад.

– Один. Только потому, что проиграл пари.

– Что, фильм не похож на реальную жизнь?

– Точно не на мою. С другой стороны, поскольку я не люблю высоту…

– Я не так уж плох и не стал бы совершать таких глупостей. Представляешь, как криминалисты пытаются… Кстати, о криминалистах: они нашли что-нибудь в деле Романов?

– Никаких следов ДНК посторонних. Никаких подозреваемых. Никаких родственников или друзей. Семья не состояла на учете соцслужб, а соседи редко видели их и никогда с ними не общались.

– Я думал, ты только взглянул на дело.

– У меня абсолютная память.

– Везунчик. Мне бы тоже такую хотелось, так я быстрее разбирался бы с бумажной волокитой. Я точно не выбирал этого дела: с тех пор прошло слишком много времени, чтобы можно было добиться осуждения подозреваемого, если он появится, без ДНК. Показания свидетелей, даже если он еще живы, будут ненадежными, и, судя по тому, что ты сказал, там нет ни одной зацепки. Где ты нашел эту папку?

– Мне нечего было почитать, и вчера вечером я взял одну из коробок, стоявших у кресла Шерлока. Это дело выпало из папки, в которой был отчет патологоанатома.

– По какому делу?

– У него был только номер. Оно о безголовом теле неопознанной женщины, найденной в Реджен-канале в прошлом году. Ты, должно быть, веришь в том, что Шерлок умеет творить чудеса.

– Я на это надеюсь, – честно признался Лестрад и, повернувшись, спросил: – Шерлок, возьмешься за загадочное дело 64-го года?

– Какое дело? – обратил, наконец, на него внимание Шерлок.

Лестрад объяснил.

– Типично! Ты, конечно, не мог не сунуть в это свой длинный нос, – с горечью сказал брату Шерлок. – Кстати, Лестрад, я раскрыл дело Карсонов, – добавил он, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть самодовольство.

Лестрад замер со сковородкой в руке и повернулся к Шерлоку.

– Да? И кто это сделал?

– Шурин.

– Верно. И он получил за это восемнадцать лет. Хорошая работа.

– Ты все знал?

– Прежде, чем подпустить тебя к моей ни о чем не подозревающей команде, мне надо было убедиться, что ты действительно хоть на что-то годишься, – терпеливо и откровенно ответил Лестрад, не считая нужным скрывать правду.

– Логично, – с одобрением согласился Шерлок. – Хорошо, а остальные дела? Тоже раскрыты?

– Если бы. Дело Карсонов было сложным, и просто невероятно, что ты так быстро раскрыл его.

– Ничего сложного. Как только я понял, что у него интрижка с женой брата, все сразу стало…

– Что? Этого не было в деле.

– Халтурная работа, – презрительно фыркнул Шерлок.

– Можно, я врежу ему сковородкой? – спросил Лестрад у Майкрофта.

– Я бы предпочел сперва получить завтрак.

– Тогда ты расскажешь нам о деле Романов, пока мы готовим.

– Мы? – настороженно уточнил Майкрофт.

– Даже ты сможешь пожарить идеальный омлет, – заверил его Лестрад.

Майкрофт прищурился, взглядом давая понять, что это не лучшая идея. Однако Лестрад, вместо того, чтобы задрожать от страха, как это сделали бы подчиненные Майкрофта, только улыбнулся и ткнул его локтем в ребра, а затем выдал подробные инструкции.

Даже Шерлок признал, что омлет был съедобным. Правда, он не знал, что его приготовил Майкрофт. Майкрофт же, по-дурацки гордясь собой, позволил себе съесть еще один тост с джемом.

‒ О чем ты думаешь? ‒ спросил Майкрофт Лестрада, у которого был отсутствующий взгляд, когда Шерлок ушел в туалет.

‒ О внутренностях.

Майкрофт рассмеялся, и Лестрад слегка обиженно спросил:

‒ Что?

‒ Это не тот ответ, на который я надеялся, ‒ насмешливо ответил Майкрофт и слизал джем с указательного пальца.

‒ Нет? ‒ глядя на дело Романов, нахмурился Лестрад, мысли которого явно были далеко от плотских желаний. ‒ Что-то в этих фото с места преступления не так. У нас есть сканер?

Майкрофт кивнул, смирившись с неизбежным.

‒ Хорошо. Пока я читаю материалы дела, не мог бы ты отсканировать все фото и распечатать их в нескольких экземплярах, максимально увеличив их, но сохранив четкость?

Майкрофт хотел было сказать, что обычно его обязанности куда как более сложны, но затем он осознал, что, скорее всего, выставит себя идиотом. Он подозревал, что является одним из тех «напыщенных болванов», которых презирал Грегори, и не желал, чтобы тот узнал об этом.

– Конечно, – ответил Майкрофт.

* * *

Шерлок отказался браться за четыре дела, назвав их скучными, но была ли причина действительно в этом или же они просто оказались ему не по зубам, Лестрад не знал. В любом случае Шерлоку было чем заняться, и Лестрад смог сосредоточиться на деле Романов. Он внимательно прочитал материалы дела, время от времени глядя увеличенные фотографии, которые потом аккуратно разложил на столе.

– Что там интересного? – требовательно спросил Шерлок, подходя поближе.

– Что-то здесь не то, – рассеянно отозвался Лестрад. – Зачем делаются фотографии с места преступления?

– Ты уже забыл?

– Нет, но мне интересно, помнишь ли ты.

– Я что, должен повторять все, как попугай? – сварливо буркнул Шерлок. – Ладно, ладно: «Фотографии с места преступления и окружающего его пространства делаются для того, чтобы создать и сохранить наглядное представление об обстановке и последствиях преступного события, наряду с изыманием вещей, которые могут быть важны для следствия».

– Именно. Так где фотографии «окружающего пространства» и «обстановки»? Тела сняты во всех возможных ракурсах, но только не общим планом. Нет ни фотографий гостиной, где нашли жертв, ни других комнат. Ни входной двери, ни дома снаружи. Отчет патологоанатома неполный, только его заметки, фотографий со вскрытия тоже нет, хотя такое бывает. Иногда отчеты и фото забирают из дела для того, чтобы использовать в лекциях, и забывают вернуть. Еще в деле нет описания одежды детей, которая была на них, когда они обнаружили тела. И по непонятным мне причинам детектив, который вел расследование, не подумал, что мальчик или его сестра могут быть подозреваемыми.

– Школа могла подтвердить их алиби, – заметил Майкрофт.

Лестрад, поглощенный своими мыслями, едва взглянул на него.

– Я знаю. Я ходил в ту же школу десять лет спустя. Достаточно отметиться утром у дежурного учителя, а потом можно прогуливать сколько хочешь, никто тебя не хватится. «Образование» в этой школе не имело никакого отношение к обучению. Возможно, до меня дисциплина в школе была строже, но я в этом сомневаюсь.

– У всех этих фотографий один и тот же фокус, – сказал Майкрофт, глядя на снимки через левое плечо Лестрада.

– Золотое сечение, – добавил Шерлок, склонившись через правое плечо.

– Да, это ясно, но почему? – спросил Майкрофт.

– Что такое «золотое сечение»? – поинтересовался Лестрад, чувствуя себя так, словно его окружили враги.

– Какой же ты невежда, – нетерпеливо бросил Шерлок.

– Шерлок, – с едва скрываемым раздражением протянул Майкрофт.

– Сейчас он прав. Общеобразовательная школа Хакни не может тягаться с Итоном.

– С Вестминстером, – поправил Шерлок, пододвигая поближе пару фотографий.

– Да? Счастливчики. Но ближе к делу: что такое «золотое сечение»?

– Божественная пропорция, – сказал Майкрофт.

– Золотая середина, – тут же отозвался Шерлок.

– Золот…

– Так, я не сомневаюсь, что вы можете продолжать в том же духе весь день, и знаю, что этому преступлению уже тридцать пять лет, но мы говорим о двух людях, которые были зверски убиты, и трех детях, оставшихся сиротами.

– Мы вели себя по-детски и очень грубо, – признал Майкрофт, слегка поморщившись. – Но это защитная реакция: мне проще решать проблему, если думать о ней как об увлекательной задаче, а не о живых людях.

– Мне тоже, – не стал скрывать Лестрад. – Не обращай на меня внимания. Но как бы мне не нравились загадки, есть в этом деле что-то… Так что такое эта «божественная пропорция»?

– Что это такое, не так важно, как тот факт, что золотое сечение присутствует на всех фотографиях. Боюсь, я бы утомил тебя своей лекций.

– Да не может быть, – фыркнул Шерлок.

Майкрофт, игнорируя его, стал чертить что-то на фотографиях, комментируя свои действия:

– Сначала прямоугольник, затем треугольник. Спираль начинается здесь, и ее центр очерчивает истинное предназначение фотографии. Вот.

Он повторил те же рисунки еще на четырех фотографиях, и Лестрад, нахмурившись, сказал:

– Либо фотограф был одержим идеей золотого сечения настолько, что это сказалось на его работе, либо он был замешан в убийстве, что кажется невероятным.

– Мы решили, что внутренности задел сын Романов, но очевидно, что для фотографа было важно, чтобы они лежали именно так, – сказал Майкрофт.

– Фетиш? – предположил Шерлок.

– Ритуал? – выдвинул другую версию Майкрофт.

Лестрад погрузился в изучение не разрисованных Майкрофтом фотографий и потерял интерес к разговору братьев, который быстро перерос сначала в попытку утереть друг другу нос в интеллектуальном споре, а затем в поток оскорблений настолько витиеватых, что их трудно было понять. Взяв увеличительное стекло Шерлока, Лестрад стал разглядывать обложки рассыпанных по полу музыкальных пластинок, попавших в кадр.

– Майкрофт, убийство было совершено шестнадцатого сентября тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят четвертого, так?

– Ты что-то нашел.

Лестрад посмотрел на него горящими глазами и кивнул.

– Вот этот альбом, «Новые ботинки и трусики», вышел только в сентябре семьдесят седьмого.

– А, Общеобразовательная школа Хакни – один, Вестминстер – ноль, – весело сказал Майкрофт. – Отличная работа, никто из нас этого не заметил бы.

Лестрад взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы и спросил:

– Черт, я злорадствовал, да?

– Немного, что вполне допустимо в данных обстоятельствах. Как, по-твоему, все дело полностью сфабриковано?

– Не знаю. Возможно, что фотографии потом кто-то подделал, и золотого сечения не было на подлинных снимках. Это могло бы объяснить, почему фотографий так мало: оригиналы куда-то делись, а вместо них подсунули фальшивку. Все остальное выглядит вполне достоверным – и бумага, и заключения. Когда вернусь в Лондон, проверю всех, кто занимался этим делом. Не хочу никому об этом рассказывать, пока не пойму, что происходит. Если кто-то подделывал дела…

– Верно, – сказал Майкрофт, садясь рядом. – Если фотографии были подделаны столь искусно, на это ушло много времени, и вряд ли это было сделано специально для тебя.

– Вот именно. Благодаря тебе мне некогда было самому отбирать дела, поэтому я попросил заняться этим одного из своих бывших коллег, который сейчас работает в Полицейском Архиве в Хендоне. У него было на примете несколько любопытных и запутанных дел. Он сделал копию дела Карсона и вынул оттуда все, что могло облегчить задачу Шерлоку. Мой детектив-сержант доставил мне все прямо перед тем, как я уехал сюда – до сих пор не представляю, как тебе удалось это провернуть…

Лестрад взглянул на Майкрофта, который ответил:

– Если я тебе это расскажу, мне придется…

– …убить меня? Юмор тайных агентов явно нуждается в доработке.

Когда до Лестрада дошли все последствия сделанного ими открытия, он мгновенно посерьезнел.

– Это… Много старых дел еще не оцифрованы, и вряд ли это произойдет в ближайшее время, если только нам не увеличат бюджет. Значит, эти дела уязвимы. Если кто-то в Главном архиве химичит с ними, и это станет известно, то мало нам не покажется: неважно, как давно было совершено преступление, под сомнение будут поставлены все приговоры. – Лестрад сделал паузу, пытаясь уложить это в голове, и продолжил: – В худшем случае все заключенные подадут прошение о пересмотре дела, и тогда вся судебная система может рухнуть.

Он с силой потер лицо руками и снова посмотрел на Майкрофта.

– Знаю, что у тебя сейчас отпуск, но это слишком масштабно для меня. Сейчас самое время для секретности и секретных агентов: каждого агента, каждого клерка, работавшего в Архиве за последние сорок лет…

– Предоставь это мне, – кивнул Майкрофт.

– Ты не расскажешь Комиссару правду? – уточнил Лестрад.

– Майкрофт не узнает правду, даже если она укусит его за зад, – съязвил Шерлок.

Лестрад, уже забывший о нем, вздрогнул и заволновался еще больше.

– Шерлок, ты ведь понимаешь, что должен молчать, да?

– Понимает, – ответил Майкрофт. – И, несмотря ни на что, ему можно доверять. Что до меня, то, надеюсь, ты поверишь в то, что я не собираюсь ничего рассказывать Комиссару, пока мы не выясним что-нибудь существенное.

‒ Тогда как?.. Неважно, я знаю, что ты все равно не можешь мне сказать. И я тебе доверяю. В каком-то смысле.

‒ А ведь до этого момента все шло так хорошо, ‒ с едва заметной улыбкой пробормотал Майкрофт.

‒ Просто… Это личное.

В его голосе прозвучала злость, которую он не смог сдержать.

‒ Разумеется, это очевидно. Лишь несколько человек знали, то ты выберешь дело о безголовом трупе. Либо дело Романов было подложено к нему специально для тебя, либо это было сделано год назад, когда дело безголовой девушки было отправлено в Архив.

‒ Об этом я не подумал. Значит, год назад?

‒ Скорее всего. Во всяком случае, мы начнем расследование именно с этого.

‒ Да, я только что вспомнил: коробки с файлами потерялись по пути сюда. Может?..

‒ Нет, сожалею. Они были с моим багажом. И все время были со мной, за исключением нескольких часов пути в полете.

‒ Черт! ‒ тихо выругался Лестрад.

‒ Кстати, пока вы, гении, изучали фотографии, почему никто из вас не заметил снимок Лондонского глаза на каминной полке, попавшей в кадр? ‒ самодовольно поинтересовался Шерлок.

‒ Никто не любит зазнаек, ‒ ответил Лестрад после минутного молчания. ‒ Но ты молодец. По крайней мере теперь мы знаем, что фото были сделаны или изменены после марта двухтысячного.

‒ Это лишь дата официального открытия, само колесо было построено раньше, ‒ рассеянно сказал Шерлок.

‒ Почему именно это дело? ‒ задумчиво спросил Майкрофт.

‒ Я свяжусь с местным полицейским участком, ‒ сказал Лестрад. ‒ Я знал когда-то нескольких копов оттуда.

‒ Вы работали вместе?

‒ В каком-то смысле. Один из них поймал меня на воровстве в магазине, но вместо того, чтобы арестовать, купил мне сэндвич и разговорил. Отчасти благодаря ему я взял себя в руки, стал заниматься и сдал экзамены. Мне было восемнадцать, когда я поступил в школу полиции, и мне удалось это лишь потому, что у меня не было приводов. Этот полицейский уже умер, но его коллеги могут быть еще живы. Если я пропущу с ними пару кружек пива в местном баре, то сумею все выяснить, не вызывая подозрений.

‒ Тогда мне нет смысла искать убийцу? ‒ спросил Шерлок.

‒ А ты можешь это сделать?

‒ Уже сделал. Это был сын. Дочь знала об этом, даже если сама не участвовала в убийстве. Возможно, она слишком боялась брата, чтобы рассказать об этом.

‒ Я тоже сразу на него подумал. Потом объяснишь, как доказать это в суде.

‒ Хм…

‒ Значит, будем над этим работать, ‒ вздохнул Лестрад.

* * *

После долгого телефонного разговора Майкрофт вернулся в гостиную и, осмотрев ее, вопросительно поднял бровь.

‒ Он вышел прогуляться, ‒ ответил Шерлок.

Майкофт посмотрел на окно, по которому стекали потоки дождя, и перевел взгляд на брата. Тот пожал плечами.

‒ Я ничего ему не сказал. Он злился.

‒ На тебя?

‒ Вообще. На все.

‒ Неудивительно.

‒ Почему? Это ведь не его вина, так?

‒ Не его. Ты перестал читать дела?

‒ Какой в этом смысл, если он поддельные?

‒ Ты нашел этому доказательства?

‒ Я не пролистал и шести папок, ‒ признался Шерлок. ‒ Поэтому и не заметил дело Романов.

Майкрофт давно уже понял ценность молчания. То, что на Шерлока оно тоже благотворно действовало, было дополнительным бонусом.

‒ Думаю, нам стоит просмотреть их все, ‒ сказал Шерлок через какое-то время. ‒ У тебя сносные детективные способности, пусть ты и слишком ленив, чтобы использовать их.

Предложение поработать вместе было беспрецедентным. Даже когда они были маленькими, инициатива сделать что-нибудь вместе исходила всегда от Майкрофта, а Шерлок лишь отказывался и недовольно дулся. И сейчас просьба Шерлока помочь ему много значила для Майкрофта.

Умело скрыв свой восторг, Майкрофт кивнул.

‒ Хорошая идея. С чего мне начать?

* * *

Лестрад вернулся в дом уже в сумерках, дрожа от холода. Не говоря ни слова, он начал раздеваться на пороге, бросая одежду на пол. Оставшись в мокрых джинсах, он пошел в ванную, бросив по пути:

‒ Если горячей воды не осталось, я убью Шерлока.

Тот бросил на него быстрый взгляд и благоразумно промолчал.

Когда Лестрад вышел из ванной, укутавшись в кивиетовую куртку, он сразу же почувствовал разносившийся по дому аромат жареной курицы.

‒ А говорил, что не умеешь готовить, ‒ укоризненно сказал Лестрад.

‒ Я и не умею, но я в состоянии следовать инструкциям. Я скачал рецепт в интернете. Определить, удалась ли мне курица, можно только на вкус. Чай?

‒ Да, спасибо.

Лестрад обхватил кружку чая обеими руками и стал изучать стену, которая теперь была увешана увеличенными фотографиями с мест преступления.

‒ Мне нравится, как вы украсили комнату, ‒ сказал он.

‒ Мы с Шерлоком искали несоответствия в других делах. Пока что мы изучили восемь дел, но не нашли ничего подозрительного. Однако учитывая отсутствие у нас опыта, будет лучше, если ты сам на них взглянешь.

Лестрад удивленно моргнул, тронутый больше, чем хотел показать.

‒ Спасибо. Я это ценю, правда. Сейчас же возьмусь за это.

‒ Хм… ‒ начал Майкрофт с нетипичной для него нерешительностью, ‒ я  не знаю, какой гарнир приготовить к курице.

Лестрад понял, что на самом деле Майкрофт имел в виду: «Я не знаю, как это приготовить».

‒ Не проблема, ‒ беззаботно сказал он.

* * *

Следующим утром Майкрофт встал очень рано, но, когда он вышел в гостиную, Лестрад был уже там, безучастно листая дело Романов. Он кивнул Майкрофту, который в ответ обреченно вздохнул и отправился на кухню сделать себе чай. Он собирался, вернувшись домой, заставить Энни принять повышение зарплаты. Он и не представлял, что готовка может быть таким сложным делом. Кто же мог знать, что внутрь курицы обычно кладут целлофановый пакет с ее внутренностями? Пакет расплавился, и курица стала несъедобной.

Майкрофт поискал что-нибудь съедобное на завтрак и, с сомнением посмотрев на бутылку пряного соуса, открыл ее, понюхал и отважился рискнуть и съесть яичницу с соусом. Затем он проверил запасы чая и решил познакомить Лестрада, обычного пьющего чай из пакетиков, с королевским оолонгом.

Сделав глоток чая, Лестрад поперхнулся и обиженно посмотрел на Майкрофта.

‒ Попробуй его хотя бы, ‒ мягко попросил  Майкрофт.

‒ Обязательно, но только не сейчас. Утром мне первым делом нужен такой крепкий чай, чтобы в нем стояла ложка. Чтобы он мог разбудить меня и дать силы выносить тебя.

‒ По-моему, ты уже проснулся, раз торгуешься, ‒ сухо заметил Майкрофт.

‒ Мне потребуется что-то большее, чем чай, чтобы взять над тобой верх, ‒ убежденно сказал Лестрад, и сейчас в его словах не было и намека на флирт.

‒ Я подумывал о завтраке, ‒ отозвался Майкрофт.

‒ Да, иди, ‒ рассеянно сказал Лестрад. ‒ Я хочу сперва посмотреть дело Уиллесли.

Майкрофт напомнил себе, что преданность работе является добродетелью и пододвинул к себе коробку с делами. Он помнил их наизусть, но так Грегори не удивится, когда увидит, что он никуда не ушел. Если, конечно, он это заметит, что в данный момент казалось маловероятным.

И одно то, что Майкрофт вообще волновался об этом, служило доказательством того, что любые отношения, в особенности эти, ‒ плохая идея.

* * *

К следующему дню все дела были дважды проверены, но ни в одном не было найдено следов подлога.

Майкрофт, чье колено  одеревенело и ныло из-за долгих часов неподвижности, гулял все утро, пытаясь разработать его. Когда он вернулся, Шерлок что-то бормотал себе под нос, глядя то в раскрытое дело, то в компьютер.

– Шерлок, ты попросил у детектива-инспектора разрешение воспользоваться его компьютером?

– Не говори ерунды. Он ему все равно не нужен.

Майкрофт открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но, увидев веселый взгляд Лестрада, передумал.

– Там нет личной информации, и он умеет обращаться с ним лучше, чем я. Пойдем прогуляемся.

В этот момент Майкрофт обнаружил, что Лестрад умудрился не заметить его двухчасового отсутствия.

– Конечно, – отозвался Майкрофт, потому что огорчился далеко не настолько, чтобы упускать такой шанс.

– Хорошая идея, – сказал Шерлок, закрывая ноутбук. – Мне пойдет на пользу свежий воздух. А когда мы вернемся, Лестрад приготовит нам поесть.

– Да, это будет настоящий пир, – сказал Лестрад, распрощавшись с надеждой побыть наедине с Майкрофтом.

– Тебе нужен свежий воздух? – саркастически удивился Майкрофт и спросил с сочувствием. – Что, не получается раскрыть дело?

В некоторых случаях Шерлок был на редкость предсказуем.

– Ну наконец-то мы одни! – выдохнул Лестрад, когда они вышли на улицу, где уже начинала портиться погода. – Где ты пропадал все утро?

– Гулял несколько часов, – терпеливо ответил Майкрофт.

– А-а-а… Подожди, твое колено выдержит еще одну прогулку?

– Да, все в порядке. Ты хочешь обсудить?..

– Работа – запретная тема. Какой у тебя любимый лондонский мост? – спросил вдруг Лестрад.

– Что? Хм, да, думаю это лучше, чем спрашивать, какой у меня знак зодиака.

– Это я планировал выяснить позже.

– Я никогда не обращал особого внимания на мосты, если только не попадал на них в пробку… но, признаюсь, мне нравится Мост Миллениум.

– Мне тоже. Любимый район Лондона?

Занятые оживленным разговором, они дважды обошли остров и остановились лишь, когда дувший с моря ветер стал совсем уж сильным. Волны атаковали берег, поднимая в воздух облака белой пены.

Они укрылись в дюнах, устроившись в относительно тихом месте, защищенном  от непогоды покрытыми травой курганами, между которыми ветер гнал по земле песок, закручивая его в воронки.

– С твоим коленом правда все в порядке? – спросил Лестрад.

Из-за холода и шума моря он сидел совсем близко, и от этого Майкрофт с трудом мог связно думать.

– Если я не ушибу его и не подверну ногу, то все будет нормально.

К удовольствию Майкрофта Лестрад вдруг обнял его, прижал к себе и, когда он уже ожидал поцелуя, спросил тихо:

– У тебя с собой пистолет? Кто-то прячется в дюнах, впереди справа.

– Хм.

Майкрофт, надеясь, что его разочарование не слишком бросается в глаза, полез в карман пальто за телефоном, который он еще не приучил себя оставлять дома. Минуту спустя он получил ответ, на который и рассчитывал.

– Не беспокойся, Грегори, это лишь… Манипенни.

До него запоздало дошло, что Грегори машинально закрыл его своим телом. Они еще обсудят это, но не сейчас, для этого пока что слишком рано.

Лестрад тут же поднялся на ноги с завидной ловкостью, учитывая мягкий вязкий песок под ногами, и протянул Майкрофту руку. Тот, хоть и хотел отказать из гордости, но все же принял его помощь, потому что повредить колено ему хотелось еще меньше. Как раз когда Майкрофт выпрямился, к ним подошла явно смущенная и промокшая Антея.

– Ты должна мне десять фунтов, – сказал Майкрофт.

– Что? – удивился Лестрад.

– Простите, сэр, вы были правы, – напряженно сказала Антея.

Ее нос был сизым от холода, и она отворачивалась, чтобы ветер бросал ей в лицо песок.

– Приятно слышать. Где Дэвид?

– Спит. Мы дежурим по двенадцать часов. Вы едва не сели на нашу палатку. Эти дюны – единственное удобное место для лагеря.

– Ты с ума сошел, позволяя непрофессионалу охранять тебя? – спросил Лестрад, представив себе кучу вариантов покушения на Майкрофта, один хуже другого.

Майкрофту не сразу удалось подавить улыбку – он был слишком занят, разглядывая Антею, самоконтроль который обычно был не хуже его собственного, но на этот раз дал сбой.

– Хороший вопрос. Антее показалось, что оперативная работа гораздо интереснее и важнее, чем ее привычные обязанности. Дэвид много лет работает на меня, у него большой опыт, и он согласился…э-м-м…

– Понянчиться с ней, – закончи за него Лестрад, понимая, чего хотел добиться Майкрофт.

Антея покраснела и сжала зубы.

– Я полагаю, ты научилась ценить свои таланты и не разбрасываться ими? – уточнил Майкрофт, который был согласен проявить великодушие, но только если за это его с Грегори оставят в покое и наедине друг с другом.

– О да, сэр, – с чувством подтвердила Антея.

«Слабачка», – с сочувствием подумал Лестрад.

– Жаль. Это значит, тебе не удастся насладиться следующими тридцатью шестью часами твоего пребывания здесь. Надеюсь, вам хватит запасов на это время?

– Да сэр. Жареная курица пахла замечательно, – мечтательно добавила она.

– Не пытайся давить на жалость, – невозмутимо посоветовал Майкрофт.

– Я этого не вам говорила, сэр.

– В таком случае, ты просчиталась.

– Эй, я вообще-то тут стою, – сказал Лестрад, частично обреченно, частично позабавленный все этой ситуаций.

Вот только этого ему не хватало: еще одного человека, с которым Майкрофт мог разговаривать намеками и незаконченными предложениями, в то время как самому Лестраду приходилось ломать мозги, чтобы понять, что он имел в виду.

Майкрофт взглянул на него, и Лестраду показалось, что его бросило в жар.

– Иди куда-нибудь в другое место, – сказал Майкрофт Антее.

– Боитесь, что будете меня стесняться?

– Я – точно, – отозвался Лестрад.

Антея дружелюбно улыбнулась и сказала:

– Если не хотите, чтобы вас увидел Дэвид, рекомендую сесть за следующей дюной. Я пока проверю, все ли в порядке на другой стороне острова.

С этими словами она развернулась и ушла, выглядя на удивление элегантно, если принимать во внимание ее походную одежду.

– Она часто дает тебе разрешение целоваться с кем-нибудь? – поинтересовался Лестрад по пути к соседней дюне.

– Прежде ни разу не возникало ситуации, в которой она даже теоретически могла бы это сделать, – спокойно ответил Майкрофт.

Лестрад повернулся к нему с серьезным выражением лица.

– Это?.. У тебя возникнут неприятности? Из-за того, что твоя охрана узнает о нас?

– Они не гомофобы и рано или поздно узнали бы о тебе, это неизбежно.

– Ясно.

– Это проблема? – пристально глядя на него, спросил Майкрофт.

– Они же не захотят наблюдать за нами все время, так? Мне и без того будет о чем волноваться, не хватало еще думать о том, как я выгляжу со стороны и получится ли у меня все, когда на меня смотрят посторонние. И если ты не перестанешь смеяться, мы можем и не дойти до поцелуев.

– Но шанс на это есть?

– Слушай, я знаю, что сказал… Да, давай, смейся над и без того смущенным человеком.

Лестрад попытался вспомнить того чопорного незнакомца, который при первой их встрече раздражал его немногим больше, чем привлекал, и сел на землю у очередной дюны.

– Когда-то я любил целоваться. А ты?

– Я давно этого не делал.

В последние годы Майкрофт редко целовался с теми, с кем спал.

– Я тоже, – ответил Лестрад

Майкрофт наклонился, потерся носом о его небритую щеку и слегка поцеловал уголок рта, затем еще и еще, медленно и нежно, пока нетерпеливо застонавший Лестрад не впился в его губы страстным поцелуем. Они целовались, пока у Майкрофта не встал, и возбужденный Лестрад отстранился от него, тяжело дыша, но не убирая руку с его поясницы.

– Думаю, нам стоит…

– Да, – не скрывая сожаления, сказал Майкрофт.

– По пути к дому мы оба остынем.

– Я встану через минуту. И сотри с лица это самодовольное выражение, ты ничего такого не сделал, – резко сказал Майкрофт.

– А секунду назад ты шептал совсем другое, – заметил Лестрад, поглаживая его по боку. – Я и сам не прочь немного подождать. Надо было догадаться, что у тебя такой ловкий язык.

– Ты ничуть не помогаешь.

– Я и не пытаюсь, – признался Лестрад.

– Идем, – вздохнул Майкрофт. – Давай вернемся, пока мы не шокировали Антею.

– А мы можем? – живо поинтересовался Лестрад.

– Не хочу это выяснять.

Лестрад снова погладил его за такую откровенность и сказал:

– Я тоже.

Он встал и опять протянул Майкрофту руку.

Только когда они вышли на открытое место и их едва не сбил с ног ветер, они поняли, каким сильным будет надвигающийся шторм.

Шерлок внимательно оглядел их, когда они буквально ввалились в дом, и заявил:

– Я бы спросил, где вы так долго пропадали, но боюсь, что вы скажете мне правду, и это навсегда травмирует мой мозг. Я сейчас же сотру все это из памяти, – добавил он, повернувшись к ним спиной

– Сотрет? – пробормотал Лестрад, с облегчением убедившись, что все молнии и пуговицы на его одежде застегнуты.

– Я потом объясню, – сказал Майкрофт.

Лестрад кивнул и мысленно ухмыльнулся.

Не надо было быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы понять, что Майкрофт недавно страстно целовался. И если он выглядел так… развратно после нескольких поцелуев, Лестрад не мог дождаться, чтобы выяснить, каким он будет, когда…

* * *

На следующий день Лестрад проработал все утро и оторвался от компьютера только к обеду.

– Майкрофт, ты сказал, что мою почту забрали из квартиры и привезли сюда, так? Я только что понял, что нигде ее не видел.

Майкрофт не успел даже открыть рот, как Шерлок сказал:

– А я-то гадал, что эта стопка мусора делает на моих чистых рубашках. Она тебя нужна?

– Засранец, – мило сказал Лестрад.

Шерлок лишь улыбнулся и ушел за почтой.

– У меня нет слов, чтобы извиниться, – пробормотал Майкрофт.

– А я-то думал, ты уже собрал целую коллекцию извинений, – лукаво ответил Лестрад.

– Да, но ее не хватит, чтобы попросить у тебя прощения за все, что тебе пришлось с нами пережить.

– Не все из этого было таким уж плохим, – заверил его Лестрад, не сводя глаз с его рта.

В этот момент в комнату вернулся Шерлок и бросил пачку писем на стол.

– Держи.

– Как всегда любезен, – вздохнул Майкрофт.

К радости Лестрада, в почте не было счетов, только письма от его поверенного, займодателя и банковского менеджера, который подтверждал закрытие счета для поступления любых неподтверждённых денежных переводов. Остальное было невероятным количеством рекламы, которая, казалось, была способна не только следовать за тобой по пятам в любую точку мира, но и размножаться по дороге.

Расслабившись, Лестрад открыл последнее письмо и, прочитав, уставился на него невидящим взглядом. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он понял, что давно уже сидит, не шевелясь, а Майкрофт стоит напротив, обеспокоенно глядя на него.

– Грегори?

– Все в порядке, – ответил Лестрад, вставая со стула. Он и сам не знал, что чувствовал. – Пойду прогуляюсь.

Майкрофт бросил ему пачку с последней оставшейся сигаретой и зажигалкой, предусмотрительно выставив вперед руку, когда Шерлок попытался было перехватить их.

Взяв куртку, Лестрад поспешно вышел из дома.

– Это была моя сигарета, – возмутился Шерлок, когда Лестрад захлопнул за собой дверь. – Я специально ее приберегал.

– Я знаю. Забудь, – рассеянно сказал Майкрофт, преодолевая искушение пододвинуть к себе письмо.

Шерлок, которого не заботили вопросы морали, быстро просмотрел открытые Лестрадом письма.

– Договор о покупке квартиры, займ, банк, постановление о расторжении брака, вступающее в силе через полгода.

– Ясно.

– Не вижу, в чем проблема. Он знал, что разводится.

– Теоретически. Теперь же это стало реальностью. Человеческие отношения – сложная сфера.

– Тебе-то откуда это знать? – съязвил Шерлок и смутился, когда увидел в ответ взгляд, который не мог понять.

– Должно быть, я прочитал об этом в книге, – бесцветным голосом сказал Майкрофт.

Грегори предупреждал его, что он в полном эмоциональном раздрае, но все же…

Шерлок взял еще одно письмо.

– Возможно, дело не в разводе. Его жена беременна.

– Шерлок! Немедленно положи письмо! Бога ради, ты не можешь читать чужие письма.

– Какая чушь, я всегда так делаю. И ты тоже.

– Нет, – тихо ответил Майкрофт, – я – нет.

За него эту работу выполняли другие люди, но, тем не менее, это всегда заставляло его чувствовать себя нечистоплотным. Сейчас же… Ребенок менял все. Майкрофт почувствовал такое разочарование, от которого ему стало тошно. Грегори, несомненно, захочет, по меньшей мере, взять на себя ответственность за ребенка. А в худшем случае попытается снова сойтись с женой.

Привязываться к кому-то и впрямь было бесполезной тратой сил и времени. Не говоря уже о том, что это было недопустимо больно

* * *

Лестрад вернулся, когда уже стемнело, и первым делом отправился на кухню.

– Тебе нужна помощь? – без особого воодушевления спросил Майкрофт.

– Просто не подпускай ко мне Шерлока.

Майкрофт, специалист по чтению между строк, кивнул и ушел в гостиную, смирившись с жертвой, которую он собирался принести. Он не ожидал, что их с Шерлоком перемирие продлится долго, но ему понравилось работать с ним, видеть, как он использует свой поразительный ум для что-то полезного

– Что? – рявкнул Шерлок, заметив, что Майкрофт навис над ним.

– Я лишь хотел узнать, что ты думаешь о показаниях в деле Марлоу. Мне кажется, что…

– Ты не можешь не совать во все свой нос, да? Когда мне понадобится твоя «помощь»…

– Ты предпочтешь, чтобы дело осталось нераскрытым?

– Да!

Последующая ссора ничуть не укрепила братские отношения, но отвлекла внимание Шерлока.

Лестрад приготовил ужин, но даже не стал притворяться, что ест, и ушел к себе в комнату собирать вещи.

– Мы завтра улетаем, – напомнил брату Майкрофт. – Все, что не возьмешь с собой, ты больше не увидишь. И не пытайся прихватить никакие дела, у тебя все равно не получится.

* * *

Когда все, что они привезли с собой, было собрано и упаковано, Майкрофт предложил Лестраду:

– Пойдем прогуляемся?

– Давай, – рассеянно согласился Лестрад, машинально беря куртку и следуя за Майкрофтом, который снова надел броню из серого костюма-тройки, дополненного карманными часами на цепочке. Не хватало лишь зонта.

Даже жесты и походка Майкрофта, как заметил вдруг Лестрад, стали другими. Казалось невозможным представить, что еще недавно он искренне смеялся и держал в руке его член.

– Я буду скучать по этому месту, – сказал Лестрад. – Хотя будет здорово вернуться в Лондон. Когда?..

– Я обдумал наш разговор относительно наших планов на будущее, – перебил его Майкрофт. – Пожалуй, я тогда поторопился.

Его холодный бесстрастный голос дал понять Лестраду, что что-то не так. Он замер на секунду, а затем пошел дальше, глядя себе под ноги и не поднимая глаза на своего спутника, который с каждой минутой выглядел все более чужим и непонятным.

– Ты хочешь забыть обо всем и никогда к этому не возвращаться, – понял Лестрад.

– Именно.

На мгновение на лице Майкрофта появилась печаль, но он тут же снова надел маску равнодушия, которая так часто помогала ему в трудных ситуациях.

Лестрад кивнул. Он привык к отказам, к тому, что его бросают, и подсознательно он ждал, что это и случится. Отреагировал он так, как обычно в таких ситуациях, – закрылся.

– Значит, решено. Спасибо, что сказал об этом лично. Мне лучше вернуться, пока Шерлок не попытался стащить еще одно дела. Думаю, в полете ты будешь занят звонками.

– Я полечу на другом самолете, том, который сейчас приближается к острову, – впервые за время разговора с неловкостью сказал Майкрофт.

Лестрад, погруженный в свои мысли, этого не заметил.

– Ну да, конечно. Тогда прощай.

Он коротко кивнул Майкрофту и пошел к дому, не оглядываясь и не обращая внимания на садившийся самолет.

Все будет в порядке, если только он не станет останавливаться и думать о том, что он потерял, не успев приобрести.

* * *

Обратный путь в Лондон вымотал Лестрада. Шерлок не только поругался с Майкрофтом перед отлетом, но и далеко не радостно воспринял новость о том, что ему не сразу позволят работать с Лестрадом.

Лестрад не сразу понял, что его злость – скорее ширма, что на самом деле Шерлок боялся, даже был в ужасе от того, что останется один после такого короткого периода воздержания от наркотиков.

Учитывая, что Майкрофт улетел непонятно куда, а Лестрад должен был вернуться к работе, Шерлоку придется самостоятельно справляться со скукой и невозможностью занять свой разум какой-нибудь интересной задачей.

– Послушай, мне потребуется несколько дней, чтобы разгрести бумаги. Я свяжусь с тобой в среду, в крайнем случае, в четверг. У меня есть твой новый адрес. До этого тебе нужно оставаться чистым. Понятно?

Он испытал вдруг непрошеное сочувствие к Шерлоку, которое наверняка вызвало бы у того отвращение. Шерлок теперь будет служить постоянным и нежеланным напоминанием о Майкрофте, но он не заслуживал того, чтобы Лестрад бросил его одного из-за собственных проблем.

– Я не идиот, – рявкнул Шерлок.

– Я знаю.

– У меня нет твоего адреса.

– Нет.

– Он может мне понадобиться.

Лестрад не сразу понял, что это завуалированная попытка убедиться, что Шерлок может на него рассчитывать.

– Да, пожалуй. Я буду тебе рад, но только если ты постучишься, а не вскроешь замок и войдешь самостоятельно.

– С чего ты об этом заговорил? – прищурился Шеролок.

– Интуиция, – сухо ответил Лестрад. – Никаких несанкционированных вторжений, договорились?

– Договорились, – хмуро отозвался Шерлок. – За исключением экстренных случаев.

Лестрад, не сомневавшийся, что у них с Шерлоком кардинально различались понятия экстренной ситуации, покачал головой.

– Никаких вторжений без спроса. Точка.

– Боишься, я вломлюсь, когда ты будешь заниматься сексом?

Лестрад поморщился. Не думать о Майкрофте не получалось.

– Это мое дело. Если ты окажешься в моем доме  без спроса, наша сделка отменяется. Так, это твоя новая квартира, – узнал Лестрад место, к которому они подъехали. – Вот это мой адрес, – добавил он, написав адрес на обороте конверта. – Еще мой рабочий телефон  и мой мобильный. Я помогу тебе занести вещи.

– Сам справлюсь, – сказал Шерлок, чей багаж стоял на земле.

– Я позвоню в среду, – бросил Лестрад, когда машина тронулась с места, оставив Шерлока одного.

* * *

Пока Дэвид носил к крыльцу сумки и коробки, Лестрад пытался найти свои ключи. На секунду он даже решил, что их стащил Шерлок.

– Не может быть, что это все мое, – сказал он, когда Дэвид едва не упал со ступенек, нагруженный кучей битком набитых пакетов.

– Мистер Холмс надеялся, что вы не станете возражать: мы просто не могли оставить там покрывала, одеяла и все остальное. Он хотел бы знать, пригодятся ли они вам, – небрежно сказал Дэвид.

– Ну, это точно сэкономит мне деньги, не придется покупать все это, – ответил Лестрад, хлопнув Дэвида по плечу. – Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста, сэр.

– Грег, – терпеливо сказал Лестрад, по-прежнему слыша в ушах мягкое: «Грегори».

– Да, сэр.

– Надеюсь, Майкрофта ты раздражаешь так же. Береги себя. И его, – добавил он, не в силах сдержаться.

– Обязательно, сэр, – мгновенно посерьезнев, пообещал Дэвид.

Когда он уехал, Лестрад, зайдя в квартиру, вдруг почувствовал, что как на него неподъемным грузом навались все, что он узнал и пережил за последние дни: катастрофа, к которой могут привести просочившиеся данные о поддельных файлах в Архиве, развод, Джулия, Майкрофт…

«Займись чем-нибудь», – приказал себе Лестрад и начал разбирать и передвигать сумки и коробки с одеждой, одеялами, полотенцами, пакетами и банками с едой. И все это действительно поможет сэкономить его и без того скудные финансы.

Лестрад не сразу заметил, как преобразилась его квартира. Когда он уезжал, в ней был хаос, но теперь стены стали гладкими, цвета слоновой кости, пол был отшлифован и натерт, деревянные панели и двери – отчищенные и покрыты лаком. У него эта работа заняла бы много недель.

На столе стояла большая корзина с фруктами и еще одна – с баночками меда, джема и домашнего чатни, а на дне ее лежал связанный вручную свитер. Открытка, подписанная Леном и Энни Хиллиард, желала ему счастливого новоселья. В ней была приписка от Лена, в которой тот благодарил Лестрада за доставленное ему работой по дому удовольствие. Рядом с открыткой лежала небольшая записка: «Майкрофт просил оставить фрукты и это, на тот случай, если не сможет приехать с вами. ЛХ».

Лестрад уставился на завернутый в подарочную бумагу сверток. Записка была датирована вчерашним числом. До того, как…

Лестрад разорвал бумагу и обнаружил внутри потрясающе точную игрушечную модель «Астон Мартин» и месячный запас никотиновых пластырей.

Лестрад смотрел на машину, не мигая, так долго, что у него начали болеть глаза, а затем закатал рукав и налепил пластырь на руку, над плечом. Если уж он смог пережить развод, почти не куря, но точно сможет пережить потерю Майкрофта Холмса.

Но, черт побери, это не значило, что ему это было по душе.

_«Закройте коробку и уберите марионеток, поскольку спектакль закончен»._

_Тэккерей. «Ярмарка тщеславия»_

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Уайтхолл – улица в центре Лондона, на которой располагается множество правительственных учреждений.


End file.
